The Thundermans Genesis Season 1 (Each Chapter is an episode)
by KRCAuthor925
Summary: Max has officially turned to the light side, but does his family realize what the cost is? What drama will ensue as all of the consequences unfold? How will his family deal with Max's new good side? What secrets will come to unfold. What scandals will come? Keep reading to find out in the Thundermans Genesis!
1. Chapter 1

I have kinda given up on my previous story line, but I have started a new one, and I am doing my own version of season 4 and I don't care how the real season 4 goes. I love my version and I hope you guys enjoy it as well.

Max was sleeping when suddenly started to jump on him. Max slowly woke up.

" what are you doing?" Max whined.

"YOU TRAITOR!" shouted. "Since when do you want to be a hero Max! Huh?!"…

Hank slowly woke up as he heard Max and Colloso shouting. Then Max opened the door and threw Colloso onto Barb and Hanks bed as the two woke up.

"HES YOU'RE PRISONER! HES YOU'RE PROBLEM!" Max shouted and then he went to shut the door as he started to leave but heard Colloso say something that made him come back immediately.

"HE'S YOUR MISTAKE SO HES EVERYONES PROBLEM!" Colloso shouted and Max stormed in and used his telechenisis and with the flick of his finger he hit Colloso with a pillow. "OH! IT'S THE PILLOW OF EVIL! OH MAX DON'T DO THAT! HAVE MERCY ON ME!" Colloso shouted in sarcasm. Max shook his head and saw a vase and used his telechenisis and Barb ran over and grabbed it.

"NOT MY VASE!" Barb shouted and she grabbed it and stood between Max and Colloso. "Ok, Colloso can you PLEASE be a decent person for five seconds so you two can just talk this out? I mean, your best friends."

"I KNOW! THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN SAYING TO HIM! BUT HE WON'T LISTEN!" Max yelled and Colloso let out a laugh.

"Your not going to even WANT to be friends when I ask you this next question. Ever wonder where Allison has been lately?" asked. Max looked slightly curious but also extremely worried.

"Yeah, she hasn't answered my texts for three days now. Why?" Max asked.

"Well, I told the Villain League that SHE was the reason why you turned good and the villain league wasn't too happy and they had to punish someone and they couldn't punish you." Colloso said and Max walked over and picked him up by the fur on the back of his neck.

"COLLOSO WHERE IS SHE?!" Max shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Colloso shouted back. "The last time I heard they got rid of her parents, and they were taking her to the villain league. She's probably somewhere there!" Max threw Colloso on the ground. "OW!" Colloso shouted as he got back on his feet.

"What did they do to her parents?!" Max demanded answers and Colloso was shocked.

"Buddy, why do you care about her parents?" Colloso asked. "They're stupid adults."

"They're her parents, and they are the only people she has to love. Now what did they do to them?" Max asked.

"Max, I really don't know. All I know is that the three of them are at the villain league and shes separate from them.I have tried to get more information but the villain league has since then shunned me. Don't worry, I told them not to hurt her. They just want to frustrate you so you will go after them and they can confront you about your betrayal. Max they want answers and if Allison wont give them to them, then they will have to get them from the one person who knows them, you." Colloso let out a sigh. "I just, I screwed things up so badly that I have been trying to get you to hate me because I know that you will never forgive me." Max picked Colloso up and looked at him with strong eyes.

"If Allison or her parents die then I will NEVER forgive you." Max dropped Colloso and walked down the stairs.

"MAX!" Hank shouted after Max. Barb and Hank rushed downstairs and woke everyone up in the process. As they got down there Max came up the basement stairs in his super suit and cape.

"Max you heard Colloso, it's a trap. They just want YOU. I can't let you go after Allison!" Hank yelled and everyone ran down the stairs.

"I'm going and you can either come with me or you can stay here but I'm getting Allison, Debby, and Garry back where they are safe. I KNOW where the villain league is, and I am going after them. So," Max looked to his parents and Phoebe. "Are you coming with me, or are you staying here?" Max asked.

"Max, it's not going to matter who is with you. They are going to want you and only you. We can fight them all we want but their target isn't Allison, it's not Debby or Garry, it's not me, it's not Phoebe or your mother, it's you. They already have one Thunderman against them, and now they have two. They aren't just going to give Allison back to you Max." Hank sighed.

"Fine. Then I'll go alone." Max sighed and then the Thunder monitor rose.

"Warning: Dark Mayhem approaching with other villain league members." The computer said and then there was a deep knock at the door.

"How did they know?" Phoebe asked in confusion. Max walked over to the door and put his mask on and opened the door. Dark Mayhem let out an evil laugh as he stood there.

"Just the person I was looking for. Your pretty little girlfriend and her parents are here in our car, and," Dark Mayhem started.

"Bring them in here, safe and sound, and you can take me." Max said.

"MAX!" Hank and Barb shouted.

"Deal. Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Dark Mayhem laughed and soon two villains brought Allison in and she was kicking and screaming and then the villain pushed her over to Max and Max caught her. Allison looked to him in frustration.

"Max you have A LOT of explaining to do." Allison said and then seven villains brought in a beat up Garry and Debby and threw them on the ground. "MOM! DAD!" Allison pushed herself out of Max's arms and rushed over to her parents and all the villains got ready to fight Max and Max pulled out a pair of power cuffs and placed them on his wrists.

"Max what are you doing?!" Phoebe yelled.

"Yeah, Max what do you think you're doing?Those freaks don't even have a conscious and your surrendering to them? Max they'll torcher you." Allison asked sadly.

"You're seriously just going to go with us?"Dark Mayhem asked.

"I told you. You leave Allison and her parents alone, and my family, and you can have me. Im not going to be evil for you, but I WILL go with you and you can give me whatever punishment you want." Max said bravely.

"MAX NO!" Hank shouted and Max turned to his dad and pulled his mask off to reveal a sad face.

"Dad, I dug my grave. If I had been responsible and if I would have followed my heart, none of us would be in this mess. It's all my fault and it's time for me to take responsibility for my mistakes. Every action has a consequence and it's time for me to face mine." Max said and then he turned to the villains and Dark Mayhem who were all just standing there.

"I was hoping he would fight." One of the villains said.

"I know, this isn't fun at all." Dark Mayhem added and then he looked back at Max. "But then again, once we get him to the villain league, his consequences will make things fun. So boys take him away." Dark Mayhem said and then suddenly Chloe teleported over to Max and clung to him in a hug and refused to let go.

"DON'T GO MAX!"Chloe cried and Max looked to Dark Mayhem who was about to pull out a weapon to get Chloe off of Max.

"HOLD ON! YOU DON'T HAVE TO FORCE HER OFF OF ME! JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!" Max yelled and Dark Mayhem put the weapon back and Max gently pushed Chloe off of him and kneeled down in front of her and put his cuffed hands on her shoulder. "Chloe, I did something bad and now I have to take my punishment for I, and I can either take all of you down with me, or I can go willingly and save everyone in the room. Now I need you to be a strong hero and go over to Nora and Billy and help comfort them. Can you do that for me?" Max asked and Chloe blinked and tears fell down her cheeks and she nodded sadly and Max felt awful and then Chloe hugged him and then teleported over to Nora and Billy. Max stood up and Barb ran over and stopped him.

"You don't have to do this. We can find some other way, I," Barb started and Max put his hands on her shoulder.

"Mom, I really do, now please, don't make this harder than it already is." Max requested and Barb nodded and stepped back and then Max saw Allison who was devastated.

"Allison, ever since I started dating you my life has been a hundred times better, and it was amazing while it lasted." Max sighed and Allison just looked down to the ground and shook her head as she started to cry silently. Max started to walk out with the villain league and Phoebe felt like she had to say something.

"MAX!" Phoebe shouted and Max turned to her. "Who would have thought that you were the braver twin?" Max couldn't help but let a laugh out and then Dark Mayhem pulled him out of the house.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO PULL ME! IM COMING!" Max shouted and then a villain slammed the door behind him. The Thundermans all stood there silently and then the sound of Max crying in agonizing pain came to their ears and Hank ran outside and found that they were gone.

"NO! MAX!" Hank shouted and everyone ran to the door to find that all of the villains were gone….and so was Max. Then they all noticed that there was a decently sized pool of blood on the ground where Max's cape laid as it stained the fabric. Hank kneeled down and picked up the cape and sat there for a second.

"He's gonna die, isn't he? They're gonna kill him." Allison asked as she tried so hard not to lose her mind. Hank turned to her and everyone else and Hank didn't know what to say. ….

Everyone was sitting in the hospital as the doctors tended to Allison's parents and then Super President Kickbutt walked in.

"Thundermans, I have news." Kickbutt sighed and everyone stood up. "We have been trying to track down Max for about an hour now and we have found a trail of his blood. Sadly the location where the trail stops has no sign of him, but, we did find something, do any of you recognize this?" Kickbutt asked and she held up a necklace and Allison let out a cry and walked over to Kickbutt and went to grab it and Kickbutt pulled it back and Allison basically throat punched her and grabbed the necklace and held it. Kickbutt gathered her whits and then looked to Allison.

"Wow, you definitely prove that looks can be very deceiving." Kickbutt coughed.

"I gave Max this as a gift about a month ago. It was our 8 month anniversary and I got it for him. I told him if he were ever in serious trouble, to leave it as a clue to where he was being taken next. Where was this necklace at?" Allison asked.

"There was a checker pattern and it was black and red and there were four checkers on the ground to be specific. Why?" Kickbutt thought for a moment and then knew.

"They took him to the Redfore Auditorium. It's a place near the school that we go to watch basketball games. They must be leaving him there for the whole school to see tomorrow evening during the pep rally." Allison said.

"Well, we will check, but I doubt he was conscious enough to even leave a clue. Due to the amount of blood loss, he was more than likely completely out of it." Kickbutt added and Allison pinned her to the wall.

"GO AND CHECK NOW!" Allison shouted and Kickbutt looked slightly afraid.

"Alright, alright. For a human you really have serious anger issues. I can see why Max likes you so much." Kickbutt then left…

Everyone was waiting in the hospital when suddenly five doctors rushed past everyone. You could hear them talking about a serious case and then several other doctors came in through the doors rolling a gurney with someone on it. The person had around fifty bandages at random spots. There was a lot of blood and you could barely see who it was. Then they saw Kickbutt with her uniform covered in blood and she looked very shaken up. The doctors took the gurney away so fast that no one could see who it was. Kickbutt walked over to them and looked freaked out. Everyone gathered around her.

"I don't know who did it. I just, I don't know." Kickbutt stuttered.

"WHAT DON'T YOU KNOW?!" Allison shouted.

"When I got there, all of the villains had been massacred and Max was the least injured out of all of them. The rest were dead. But Dark Mayhem was gone. That was for sure. Im assuming he got away because he was angrier than anyone at Max. The person who did this was nowhere to be found." Kickbutt sighed.

"Wait was that MAX?!" Phoebe cried.

"Yes. I don't know if they can save him but they are going to try, and," Kickbutt started and then two members of the hero league came in carrying a teenage girl who was about the same age as Phoebe and Max. She was kicking and trying to get out of their grasp and she had blood all over her as well.

"We found who did it Super President Kickbutt. What prison are we sending this insane freak?" One of the officers said and the girl reacted and spit in his face.

"IM NOT INSANE!" The girl shouted.

"Only insane people say that." The other officer said and the girl stomped on his foot.

"Wait, wait wait. This girl took down twelve villains, and it doesn't seem strange that she allowed you two to catch her so easily? Young lady, who are you?" Kickbutt asked unsurely.

"Im Alexandra Maximian." The girl replied and Kickbutt raised her eyebrows.

"Let me guess, it was either the villains lives or yours, correct?" Kickbutt asked.

"No, it was either the villains lives or Maximus's. I spoke with Maximus often on the villain chatline. I knew Maximus before anyone knew him. He consulted with me on what to do with this whole situation with him deciding to be a hero or a villain. I told him to follow his heart, but to make sure he knew the difference between what his heart was telling him and what his mind was telling him." Alexandra answered and Kickbutt nodded in approval.

"Let her go. She's done nothing wrong here." Kickbutt sighed. The police officers let her go and the girl looked calm.

"But seriously, are there any showers here? This blood is getting really uncomfortable." Alexandra added and Kickbutt waved for a doctor to go over to her and then the doctor led her away to a shower. Kickbutt turned to the Thundermans and noticed that Allison looked angry.

"Wait a minute, MY boyfriend was talking to another girl online and I didn't know about it? Oh he is in SO much trouble. If he doesn't die, im gonna have to kill him." Allison said as she crossed her arms.

"Allison, allow me to explain how this whole situation works. Heroes marry heroes and villians marry villians, and there are no in betweens because then things get complicated. That girl is a hero and Max is a hero, and you are a human. Humans and heroes can't really have a pure relationship because humans can't have children with heroes, it's so dangerous that it is almost deadly. So I'm sorry but it's probably better that those two get together than you and Max." Kickbutt explained.

"I don't think that YOU know how this situation works." Allison snapped and Kickbutt looked intimidated at the level of frustration and anger in Allisons voice. "I love him! I'm not just going to back out now! After all the hard work he put me through, I'm not just going to back down. It's not happening. I don't care how complicated or dangerous it gets. Max Thunderman is my boyfriend and I'm not just going to give up on him! I didn't before I knew he was a hero, and I won't do it now." Allison refused to submit to Kickbutts request and Kickbutt turned to Hank.

"Good look with this one. Tell her what she's risking." Kickbutt sighed and then she walked away. …

Everyone had been waiting for what felt like hours and then suddenly Alexandra walked in with a fresh pair of clothes on. She wore a black tank top and leather jeans with studded black boots. Her belt was full of studs and she wore very simple makeup but it was kinda dark.

"Any word on Maximus?" Alexandra asked and everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"No one calls him Maximus." Hank said.

"Well that's clearly not true because the last time I checked, I just did. But seriously, any word on him?" Alexandra reiterated.

"No, there isn't." Barb answered.

"I've been gone for like two hours, how is there no word on him?" Alexandra didn't understand and then a doctor walked out slowly and everyone saw him.

"Thundermans?" The doctor asked and everyone stood up. "I think you should know that Max pulled through surgery. Luckily he was rescued before they could do any fatal damage. He's actually awake. We were shocked with how quick he woke up. You can go and see him, but he actually is asking for someone named Al." The doctor said and Allison and Alexandra both stood up and spoke.

"That's me." Allison turned to Alexandra. "He was clearly trying to say Allison."

"Yeah but he's always called me Al. We've known each other for five years, and there hasn't been a single day when he didn't call me that and given the fact that I just saved his life I think you should be grateful and allow me to go talk with him before you go." Alexandra snapped and Allison crossed her arms.

"I think we should both go. One, so he can explain who the heck you are, and two, he should explain why he hasn't told me about you." Allison snapped back.

"Fine, but Maximus doesn't need you stressing him out right now. He nearly died today so don't become the stereotypical psycho overprotective girlfriend. Ok?" Al added.

"Fine." Allison replied and the two of them walked down the hallway and found Max's room and both of them went for the door and when they started to open it they started pushing into each other to get in there first but ended up getting stuck.

"Ok, we can't both fit through this door, so one of us is going to have to let the other go first." Al sighed and Allison nodded and then they both tried to walk forward.

"GET OUT!" Allison shouted.

"NO YOU GET OUT!" Al shouted back and they kept trying to push and suddenly they both fell inside and the two stumbled over each other to get into the room and the two of them saw Max and saw how hurt he was and looked sad and slightly fearful.

"Hey Maximus. How yah doin?" Al asked as she walked over to his bedside and Max couldn't help but smile.

"I thought that was you." Max said tiredly.

"Hey JERK." Allison snapped and Max looked to her sadly. "You didn't even really say goodbye. Seriously what was up with the, 'It's been good while it lasted' bull crap? You never told anyone you had other people in the villain league who were allies to you still! That would have been nice to know. It would have been even nicer to know that this ally happened to be female and also happens to be YOUR AGE! Super President Kickbutt thinks your little girly friend should replace me because humans and heroes shouldn't get married and I have a feeling that the rest of your family is going to agree with them. I just, I," Allison couldn't shout at him anymore so she just started crying as she didn't really know what to do. "I love you so much dang it, and you just went off and nearly got yourself killed and then I find out that you have a secret friend. Why would you keep that from me?" Allison cried as you could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"first of all, I didn't tell you because I knew you would react this way, but secondly and more importantly, Al, she's just a friend, and it would be crazy weird for us to go out because we've known each other for so long." Max explained and Allison just crossed her arms and looked at the ground and then she lightly punched Max in the foot.

"Don't you ever do that to me ever again Max Thunderman." Allison cried.

"Talk about an emotional wreck. Maximus the crying is making me uncomfortable, if you need anything Super President Kickbutt will probably know where to find me." Al said and the she walked over to the door and Max had to say something.

"Al!" Max yelled and Al turned to him. "I owe you one."

"Yeah, you do." Al laughed and then she walked out and Max just smiled and shook his head. That's when the rest of his family walked in. Nora and Chloe walked in, saw him and then they both almost trampled over each other to get back out.

"Oh, Phoebe, could you go talk to them?" Barb asked as she couldn't really think at the moment and after few seconds of no answer everyone looked to Phoebe. Phoebe just stared at Max with her mouth slightly open.

"Phoebe?" Hank said and Phoebe still didn't make even one movement.

"Pheebs?" Max sighed sadly and Phoebe suddenly fell back to reality as tears filled her eyes and she tried to say something but couldn't do it without crying and so she left the room. Max looked to Allison.

"do I look that bad?" Max asked and Allison nodded. Then Max looked to Billy and saw how upset he was and then Billy went off on him. He ran over to Max and started hitting him on the leg.

"YOU JERK! YOU JUST LEFT US! AND NOW YOU COME BACK ALL BEATEN AND TORN UP AND BROKEN AND HURT AND IT'S NOT FAIR!" Billy shouted and Hank tried pulling him back. But then Billy used his super speed and was out of the room.

"I guess this is all a little bit much for the kids Max. We should probably come back tomorrow. We'll talk with them and figure things out." Barb sighed.

"But mom, I want to spend time with you guys now. I kinda just escaped death." Max said sadly.

"Shes right Max, it's a little bit too much to deal with, even for your mother and I." Hank sighed and the two of them left and it was just Max and Allison.

"Well, theyre kinda my ride home, so I gotta go too." Allison said and then she kissed him on the forehead and then rushed off. Max sat there for a second and then looked extremely sad.

"I mean, it's not like I missed you guys more than life itself or anything." Max sighed as his voice shook and then a doctor walked in.

"Hi Max, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I want a mirror." Max replied.

"Max, I don't think you should see yourself just yet." The doctor didn't want him to get overwhelmed.

"Get me a mirror. I need to see why everyone is freaking out so much. I know I'll regret it, but I need to see myself." Max snapped and the doctor walked out and a couple seconds later he brought back a mirror and had it against his chest as he didn't let Max see himself yet.

"Keep in mind that it looks much worse than it is and you should heal up without very many scars." The doctor said and then he slowly showed Max the mirror and Max saw himself and couldn't believe how bad he looked. He was so emotionally overwhelmed that he started to cry. Then Allison walked back in.

"Good news. Your mom is going to come and pick me up later on after visiting hours are over and," Allison looked up and saw what was going on and she saw Max and couldn't believe that he was crying. This stunned her completely. She didn't know what to think.

"How could you let my family and friends come in to see me like THIS!?" Max snapped at the doctor and the doctor just walked out and didn't give an answer. Max looked to Allison. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Max cried and Allison rushed over to his bedside and gently pushed him to one side and got up on the bed with him and put her arm around him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Max, your going to be ok." Allison sighed and the two of them laid there together for a while…


	2. Chapter 2

The Thunderman family walked into the hospital and found Debbie and Garry getting coffee and the two of them saw them and walked over to them.

"Hi, Im Debbie, and this is Garry. We're Allisons parents. She has insisted on staying here as much as possible. Poor Max has been a wreck. Why haven't you guys come and seen him yet?" Debbie asked.

"What do you mean Max has been a wreck? Max refuses to cry in front of anyone. How bad can he be?" Phoebe seemed a little skeptical but also slightly worried as she said this.

"He must have some type of disconnection with all of you because he isn't afraid to show his emotions in front of Allison." Garry said and Hank looked offended.

"Hey, we are all perfectly connected to Max." Hank lied. Suddenly Allison walked out and saw everyone and didn't even pay attention to them. She just walked over to a doctor.

"Max Thundermans got a migraine again. How soon can you get him pain medication?" Allison asked.

"We just gave him medication two hours ago. We should probably get him a CAT scan. He might have a concussion." The doctor sighed as she looked worried.

"He's already got five broken bones, a dislocated shoulder, and his right side of his ribs are shattered. What else is he going to have to deal with?" Allison asked sadly.

"Well all of those are in their healing process, but sadly when a hero gets a concussion there isn't anything we can do about it. We are super healing his whole body but his head is the only thing that can't be healed fastly. I will get an order for a CAT scan once he is all healed up. I'm sorry. But your going to have to deal with that being the case for a while. Just right now, try not to stress him out. Try to keep him mentally stable because that's just going to make things worse. Even if he just cries, it's going to make it hurt worse. If it's hurting him now, then that means its overpowering his medication so I suspect that he has a pretty serious concussion that will take a long time to heal." The doctor explained and then she walked away and left Allison looking sad and Debbie started to put her hands on Allisons shoulders but Allison turned to the Thundermans.

"If you go in there, you do not leave because of the way he looks. Do you understand me? You broke his heart. You haven't been back in three days and each day its hurt him worse and I have been the one who has had to tell him that you weren't going to be here. So you get in there and actually act like his family for a change!" Allison snapped and then she stomped off into Max's hospital room.

"Allison's kind of not been handling this all too well. She's not really sure how to feel about this huge change with Max. So I apologize for that, but you should probably get in there because Max seems to really need you guys right now." Garry sighed. "Look, I wasn't a big fan of the kid when I met him, but I gotta admit, he's been through a lot and he very clearly cares about my daughter. Your sons a great guy, but he is seriously turning into someone else and that new person is an even better person but right now he's seriously struggling and he needs you guys. Allison only has me and Deb Deb, and all we have is her, but I can't let Max only have her any longer because when you only have one person who shows their love for you it's rough on not only you but that person. So I am begging you all, at least TRY to help Max out."

"Aren't you an MMA fighter or something?" Hank asked. "Aren't you supposed to be tough without any emotion?"

"Oh our emotion is what makes us stronger." Garry replied and then him and Debbie walked into the hospital room and shut the door behind them and the whole Thunderman family stayed there for a second. Then Chloe walked forward first and then turned around at the door.

"Well come on." Chloe said and then she walked in. Nora and Billy were next and they didn't even look back. Barb then walked over to the door and turned back to Hank and Phoebe and then Hank took a deep breath in and joined his wife and they both looked at Phoebe.

"I should have stopped him. It's my job to protect everyone in Hiddenville and I couldn't even protect my own brother." Phoebe started to cry and then she ran away. Hank and Barb looked to each other.

"You go after her." Barb sighed and then she walked into Max's hospital room.

"It's best that she's left alone. Max is really the one in need of support now anyways." Hank sighed and then he walked into Max's hospital room and found Max, still looking pretty torn up but he looked better than the last time he saw him.

"Wheres Phoebe?" Max asked.

"She, uh, she had to go protect Hiddenville." Hank lied and Max nodded in understanding.

"Responsibility comes first." Max sighed.

"WHY ARE YOU HER RESPONSIBILITY NOW MAX?!" Hank snapped in anger and Max looked at him in utter confusion.

"What are you talking about? I was saying that Hiddenville is her responsibility, not ME. Why on earth would I be her responsibility?" Max asked.

"Well you always caused problems that she had to fix so it's not like it's a new concept for you to think that she would take complete responsibility for your mistakes and your stupid antics!" Hank snapped and this hit Max hard.

"Oh, so me going off and taking responsibility for my mistakes and being beaten up to shreds was just another plea for me to have Phoebe come and rescue me is that it?" Max asked as he was starting to get frustrated with the conversation.

"Well it's kind of obvious that the reason you almost died was because you could never really defend ANYONE without Phoebes help, not even when that person was yourself." Hank said with a derogatory laugh and Max was clearly hurt.

"No it isn't." Max said in a very quiet and weak voice. " It's not obvious because you don't even know what happened. In fact you don't know what has EVER happened. I think your forgetting that I saved everyone in the families lives, INCLUDING Phoebes when I stopped the Green Ghoul! And you didn't even know this but there were times when Phoebe COULDN'T fix my mistakes and so I had to help her. We were a team dad! We both played equal parts!" Max shouted.

"Of course you would say that when Phoebe wasn't even here to defend herself. Like always you're trying to destroy everything Phoebe has worked so hard for and you just came along and suddenly got your cape without any effort what so ever. You're so hateful to your sister because you know that you would never be better than her in a million years. But nice try with trying to make Phoebe seem weaker than you." Hank started laughing. " As if that could ever happen."

Then something happened that Hank could never have expected. Max started to cry.

"I just, I cant even deal with, I just," Max couldn't keep it together. Hank immediately felt awful.

"I'm sorry Max. I lied. I'm just so concerned about Phoebe. She feels bad because she didn't help you and she's blaming herself and I don't know what has gotten into me." Hank apologized. Allison was trying to help Max calm down and then the heart monitor start to speed up.

"He's having another heart spasm!" Allison shouted at her father and Garry ran out of the hospital room and then soon came back in with a doctor. The doctor had a needle and he ran to Max's side and pushed the needle in his shoulder and then a few seconds later the heart monitor slowed down but it looked like Max passed out.

"Ok what caused that?!" The doctor shouted and Allison pointed at Hank and the doctor turned to Hank. "Get out now." The doctor said.

"But hes my son." Hank replied dignifiedly.

"Yes, and you just caused your son to get so upset that his heart became hysterical. Now get out and don't come back until your son is better. These visits are a privilege because your son isn't in good condition THUNDER MAN SIR. Now get over yourself and get out of the room, RIGHT NOW." The doctor demanded and Hank left.

"Does family support mean something different to you guys?" Debbie asked Barb.

"No. It's just, Max NEVER really shows how he feels to anyone, and so it's all a lot to figure out and Hank has always been much closer to Phoebe than he has been with Max and so Hank is just not sure what to do and he doesn't know who to be more concerned about." Barb explained.

"Well maybe he should actually show that he cares about me for once." Max said in a very soft weak voice. Everyone looked over to him and saw that tears were falling down his face and Chloe walked over and got up on the bed and leaned into Max's shoulder.

"I care about you Maxy." Chloe sighed and Max put his arm around Chloe. Suddenly Cherry ran into the hospital room with Oyster at her side and then Gideon and Woofgang came in.

"We came as soon as we heard." Cherry said and then she looked around and noticed that Phoebe was gone. "Where did Phoebe go?"

"Shes off protecting Hiddenville." Max replied tiredly. "Or maybe she's just trying to figure out why she feels guilty about what happened to me as if it were her fault. I don't even know right now."

"Where's your dad?" Oyster asked.

"I don't care." Max sighed as he looked sadly at the ground.

"Max honey, don't say that." Barb said as she wanted Max to understand how hard this was on Hank.

"Well if he doesn't care about me then why should I care about him?" Max asked.

"Max he never said that." Barb corrected Max.

"He didn't have to Mom. He basically just told me that I'm useless in front of everyone. What kind of a father stands in front of his son and tells him that he will never be good enough to be loved by him?" Max said as tears fell down his face.

"You KNOW that he didn't mean it. Your father just doesn't know what to do right now and your sister feels so bad about this that she can't even bare to look at you." Barb tried to explain but Max wasn't buying it.

"You know, has it ever occurred to you guys that the only thing I have ever wanted was for you to look at me and say that your proud of me? You say it to Phoebe every day and I have done so many things as a hero BEFORE I even WAS a hero, and yet you guys still praised Phoebe. Did you ever even stop to think that maybe there was more than one reason as to why I wanted to be a villain? It wasn't just because I thought I would never be a better hero than Phoebe. It was also because you and dad never even said," Max stopped mid sentence and you could see the pain in his eyes and he started to cry harder. "You've never even said I love you to me, I can't remember one time when you said those words to me, and so every time you told that to Phoebe, it was like a dagger to the heart. You guys never even realized how badly you were hurting me for so long." Max revealed something that silenced everyone and Barb got tears in her eyes as she thought about it.

"OH my God Max, sweetie your right." Barb tried really hard to stop herself from sobbing. "I am so sorry honey, and I do love you, I really do. Max why didn't you say anything?"

"I've told you this before. I don't like showing my feelings, I would rather fight them out. But right now, I don't even have the energy to keep it bottled up anymore. You guys made me feel like I didn't even deserve to be in the family, and so I decided to embrace it and become a villain." Max had explained everything and everyone understood it now. Then Chloe started crying and Max looked down to her.

"Why are you crying Chlo?" Max asked sadly.

"I never said I love you either." Chloe cried and Max hugged her.

"You didn't hurt me Chloe. Please don't cry or you're going to make me cry even harder." Max said and then Chloe pulled herself together and just cuddled up next to Max.

"Neither did me or Billy." Nora sighed sadly and Max looked to them.

"You guys weren't the ones that bugged me and actually you guys did, a couple of times. It was when we used to hang out in Metroburg but you did say it to me." Max reassured them.

"Did Phoebe ever say she loved you?" Billy asked and Max shook his head.

"Max, I never realized how hurt you were." Allison admitted sadly and Max looked to her.

"Well, in your defense, I never let anyone see how bad I was hurting and by the time you met me, I was really good at hiding it." Max answered and then suddenly Phoebe walked in. She looked at Max sadly and then sat down in a corner and kept her head down.

"You have anything to say to me?" Max asked Phoebe and Phoebe looked up at him and then looked back down again.

"Not really." Phoebe sighed as her voice shook violently and Max looked concerned.

"Phoebe are you even ok?" Max asked and then suddenly Phoebes tablet buzzed and she opened it as her hands shook.

"Oh, I gotta go stop a robber from robbing a bank. Isnt that convenient?" Phoebe sighed.

"Phoebe I don't think you should go." Max said and Phoebe kept on walking out. "PHOEBE! Your shaking a million miles per hour you shouldn't go!" Max shouted and Phoebe stopped for a second and then she continued…

Phoebe walked into the bank and it was dark in there and then the door slammed shut behind her and the lights became slightly brighter and it was a villain.

"Hello Thundergirl. Or should I say Phoebe?" The villain was Dr. Dark.

"Dr. Dark!" Phoebe said as she felt fear fill her whole body.

"You see, the villain league doesn't like you, They really don't like you and since your brother escaped the other night, we felt that his punishment STILL wasn't served. So the villain league has sent me to come and do whatever I need to rid the world of Thundergirl." laughed and Phoebe knew she was done for but she tried to get as much courage as possible and then she started to fight him and immediately she was clearly starting to fail. Every move she made was matched by him. Then he sent a shot of red electricity at her and she flew into the air and landed on the ground on her stomach and she cried in pain…

Everyone was waiting in the hospital when suddenly Super President Kickbutt walked in and she was clearly extremely worried.

"Phoebe just walked into a trap. The villain league is so angry about your escape Max that they feel that your punishment still isn't served. They sent after her. We have been trying to contact someone to come and help but no one will take the case. Max your our only hope, and I Know your sick and so I brought something that will help. Here, drink this." Kickbutt said and she tossed him a vile of red liquid and Max caught it and without question he drank it and a few moments later the room filled with light and when the light cleared it revealed Max but he wasn't on the bed he was standing on the floor strongly in his super suit. Max cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"Where are they at?" Max asked.

"They are at the bank downtown." Kickbutt replied.

"MAX DON'T!" Allison cried and Max turned to her and saw her face of desperation. "I, I cant lose you." Kickbutt let out a sigh of frustration and Max turned to her in slight anger.

"Yeah and about THAT. I love Allison, with all my heart, and I don't care how difficult it will be, Im not breaking up with her, not even for Al." Max declared his love and Kickbutt turned to Barb.

"Barb, speak with both Allison and Max about the dangers when Max gets back. Oh and speaking of Al, you might want to figure out where she is. Yesterday she was kidnapped by the villain league. I have no doubt in my mind that they WILL punish her in some way but don't feel guilty. They hold her responsible for her own actions. She chose to help you Max and now she's paying the price." Kickbutt explained.

"That's easy for you to say. But if she dies that guilt will never leave me." Max sighed and then he ran out of the room and went to save Phoebe…

Max ran into the bank and found Phoebe on the ground and she was tore up and the villain was about to hurt her even further and then Max used his telechenisis to stop him by throwing a huge metal beam that was on the floor at him and then turned to Max and looked extremely confused as he destroyed the metal beam with a shock of black smoke.

"Last time I checked you were in critical condition in the hospital." said.

"And the last time I checked, the villain league and I made a deal, but obviously that doesn't matter!" Max shouted and then charged towards Max and they started to fist fight and then turned his back as Max did as well but Max saw him doing it and he turned back around and used his freeze breath and before could do anything else he was frozen in place. Max ran over to Phoebe and saw how hurt she was and he picked her up and she cried in pain.

"I told you not to go." Max cried as he started to carry her out…..

Max ran into the hospital with Phoebe and the doctors took her immediately. Max turned to leave again and everyone stopped him.

"Where are you going NOW?" Allison asked and Max turned to her.

" Im gonna go find Al." Max replied…

Max went strait to the villain league and an extremely dangerous man stood there with a power sapping orb. Max saw Al lying on the floor unconscious.

"Funny thing about Ultras like Alexandra is that when you take their powers away they die. And now, im going to give those powers to me, now that I have rewired the orb. I'll have every power in the world and no one will be able to stop me and I can finally bring back the evil that started it all." The villain laughed and he started to use the orb.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Max shouted and Max used his telechenisis and the orb flew over to Max and as he caught it hundreds of beams of light went into him that gave him all of Alexandras powers. Max dropped the orb and realized what had just happened and he saw the villain become terrified and Max decided to test his powers out and he suddenly teleported in front of the villain and he punched him with super strength and then flew after him and punched him straight into the ground making a huge dent in the floor and then he formed rock around him and the villain was trapped and could be taken to prison.

Max ran over to Alexandra and fell to his knees and tried to find a pulse and then he picked her up….

Everyone was in the waiting room as the doctor spoke to them.

"She's going to be ok. She was just beat up pretty bad. Nothing was completely damaging. The worst injury was that she broke her wrist. She should be ready to go home in a couple of days. Max stopped the villain so that's good." The doctor started when suddenly Max teleported into the room and max went over to the doctor as he cried.

"You, you gotta be able to help her. She, she had her powers taken by the villain league and the power sapping orb, it short circuited and now it doesn't work. I have all of her powers and I, I, It was an accident. I was trying to grab the orb to give them back to her, but the powers went strait into me, and now I, I, I," Max started and the doctor put his hand on Maxs shoulder.

"Max, once an ultra's powers are taken, they die immediately. Even if we were to try to give her powers back to her, it wouldn't help. I'm sorry, but she's gone." The doctor said and Max stood there for a second and then his knees collapsed from underneath him and he bassically shouted out to the entire world as he felt every bone in his body ache from the pain of losing Alexandra and he knew it was his fault….

Max was standing in front of Super President Kickbutt and Kickbutt was excited.

"Max, you have every power in the world. You are going to beat every villain that comes your way. You can fly to any city quick enough to be their official protector." Kickbutt started and Max interrupted her.

"Yeah, but at what cost?! Al is dead and it's my fault!" Max shouted.

"Max it is NOT your fault. She knew what she was risking and plus, the villain league has been after her for years. Her saving you was just the thing that pushed them over the edge. Max, you can't change the past. You need to move on. Plus, you need to worry about Allison and how your relationship is going to work in the future." Kickbutt said. "Also you need to worry about this." Kickbutt handed Max a tablet. "What's this for?" Max asked. "I can just use Phoebes tablet to protect Hiddenville for the next few days until she's ready to get back to work."

"Due to your new set of powers we have decided to not only give you the job of being the temporary protector of Hiddenville but we are also giving you your own city to start protecting." Kickbutt explained and Hank and Barb looked excited.

"What city are you giving me?" Max asked as he wasn't extremely excited but seemed slightly happy about the topic.

"Well, Tech Rider got into a serious accident a couple of weeks ago and so Metroburg needs a new protector and you're the only one who can get there fast enough. Metroburg doesn't have any decent candidates to be able to handle the whole city. They wouldn't be fast enough, but Max you have Super Strength, Super Speed, teleportation, flying, and who knows what else. You are the perfect person to protect Metroburg so we decided that is exactly what you're going to do." Kickbutt said but Max looked slightly scared.

"You're seriously sending me strait into Metroburg? With all due respect Super President Kickbutt, I have very little experience in being a hero. What makes you think I can handle Metroburg AND Hiddenville at the same time?I mean, I have school." Max asked.

"Max, you figured out how to take down the Green Ghoul, you helped your sister fight villains many times when you were a villain, AND today you took down in minutes and took down The Dream Killer in seconds. THAT'S why I think you can handle them both. I have a feeling you're going to be fantastic. Now, I have to go. Have a good evening." Kickbutt said and she started to walk away and Max looked slightly angry.

"By 'I think you'll do fantastic' do you mean that you hope that I will fail and prove you correct to the hero league? Because I can read your mind now, and I am pretty sure that's what you meant." Max snapped and Kickbutt turned to him and crossed her arms.

"Well, the Hero league DOES think you can do it, but yes, I hope you fail Max. Phoebe was supposed to get Metroburg but the Hero League decided otherwise. I mean, in what world would you ever be better at being a hero than Phoebe?" Kickbutt laughed and suddenly the tablet started beeping and Max looked down and looked back up as he worried.

"The Iron Fist is causing mayhem at the museum. I gotta go." Max said as his voice shook slightly.

"Good luck with him. Hes one of the most dangerous villains in the world. One wrong move and your dead don't call him the IRON fist for nothing." Kickbutt said and suddenly Barb pushed Kickbutt away from Max.

"Leave him alone Evelyn." Barb snapped. Max started to walk away and Allison pulled him over to her and then she kissed him and when they parted Max looked to her.

"Promise me you will come back." Allison said with a very shaky voice as the emotions started to come out.

"I promise." Max replied with a quiet tone and then he went over to the nearest window, opened it up and flew out of it….

Not even ten minutes after Max left, Hank ran into the hospital.

"HOWS PHOEBE!?" Hank shouted.

"Phoebes going to be fine, but don't ask how Max is doing! BECAUSE WE OBVIOUSLY KNOW WHO YOU LOVE MORE!" Allison snapped.

"Hes probably in the same condition, right?" Hank asked.

"Hank Max saved Phoebes life and then Alexandra turned up dead because a villain took her powers and Max took the power sapping orb and then Alexandra's powers got sucked up into him. Max has every power in the world now. Kickbutt also gave Max protection over Hiddenville until Phoebes better and she gave him Metroburg." Barb explained and Hank looked angry and he saw Kickbutt sitting in a chair and he walked over to her.

"MAX DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANY EXPERIENCE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK," Hank started shouting and Max walked in without even one scratch on him and Hank didn't notice. "THAT MAX CAN HANDLE IT! IF MY SON DIES THEN THAT MEANS I NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO APOLOGISE TO HIM FOR BEING A JERK! I BROKE HIS HEART AND TOLD HIM THAT HE WAS BASSICALLY USELESS AND I DON'T EVEN BELIEVE THAT! I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW WELL MAX IS GOING TO HANDLE ALL OF THIS! HE WENT STRAIGHT FROM BEING A VILLLAIN TO BEING A HERO AND I DON'T THINK HES DOING AS WELL AS EVERYONE ELSE THINKS HE IS! I THINK HES HURTING STILL AND I MADE THIGS A HUNDRED TIMES WORSE AND HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO APOLOGISE! If he dies, I, he would have died without knowing that Im beyond proud of him but I'm concerned for him more than I am with Phoebe. I just don't want Phoebe thinking that I care more about Max than I do her, I care about them equally. I love them both, and I have a feeling that Max is doing awful and he doesn't want anyone to know. I thought I didn't really know Max but I do know him and I can tell that he is hurting!" Hank cried.

"I am hurting." Max said and Hank turned to him and everyone stood up and looked to him. Max walked over to Hank. "You know, ever since I decided to be a hero I have been thinking of why I chose to do the things I did and ive realized how sad my life has been and Im realizing some of the reasons and one was that you and mom have never said you love me and I didn't even have to point it out to you and you said it. Another was that I was afraid you would never be proud of me and you said that you were without me having to tell you and that means so much to me. You don't even have to apologize because you just made up for everything."

"Did you get the Iron Fist?" Kickbutt asked.

"Yeah and then my other tablet went off and I had to go stop three robbers from robbing Hiddenville's bank. The three robbers are in jail and so is the Iron Fist." Max answered. Allison ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Soon everyone else ran over and hugged him.

"GUYS!" Max shouted and everyone stepped back. "PHOEBE!" They all ran to Phoebes hospital room but Max got their first and ran in and found Phoebe wide awake. She had bruises on her face but nothing was swollen. She had bruises on her arms and one was in a sling but she was ok. Max just shook his head as tears filled his eyes.

"You blamed it on me." Phoebe said as she was upset with him.

"NO, I mean, at the time I did, yes, but now, I have your injuries to be blamed for and I have Al's death on my shoulders, and Allison was kidnapped and her parents were beaten because of me, and it will always be my fault. This wasn't your fault, but I did tell you not to go. You were in no condition to go fight, and maybe if you hadn't none of this would have ever happened." Max sighed.

"So what I am hearing is that your blaming me for it. I guess it's my fault that Alexandras dead then to, right?" Phoebe asked.

"What? That literaly has no connection what so ever to what you said before, but, none of this is your fault. Everything is my fault cause I screwed things up, and now I have too many powers and I don't even know what to do with them. I'm protecting Hiddenville until your better AND I am the new protector of Metroburg, and," Max started and Phoebe got even more upset.

"WHAT?! I was supposed to get Metroburg! Why do you get it!? How are you even going to get there?!" Phoebe shouted.

"I have all of Al's powers so I can fly, I have super speed, I can teleport, I have super strength, I have lazer eyes, I can read minds, I have my original powers and god knows what else I have. Phoebe, I just took down a serious villain and three robbers in minutes. Apparently I can handle more than," Max started and Phoebe interrupted him.

"You can handle more than me? SO now you're a better hero than I am?Yeah. Like that could ever happen." Phoebe finished with a laugh and this frustrated Max.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!? You guys wanted me to be a hero for so long and now im a hero and you don't think im good enough to be one?! Seriously, this is really twisted! You just," Max started and then his tablet beeped and he looked at it and then looked up and then back down at it again. "OH COME ON!" Max shouted. "I swear if Kickbutt let him out of jail just so I could fail again, Im gonna have to, I just," Max started and then he grunted in frustration. Max then ran off and Allison just slowly sunk down into her chair. Garry and Debby walked over to her to comfort her.

"You know sweetie, maybe the Super President is right, I know you care about Max, but maybe this life just isn't for you. Maybe he should fall in love with a hero instead." Garry said and Debby hit him on the shoulder and then Allison did the same and she got up and stomped off and Debby was about to go talk to Allison when Barb stopped her.

"I understand you want to be a mom right now, but maybe you should let me give it a go. I think I can help her with all of this so she can be happy." Barb sighed.

"Ok." Debby agreed and then Barb ran after Allison and found her sitting against a wall crying and Barb sat down beside her.

"I understand how your feeling. When Max and Phoebe were born Hank still wanted to be a hero and so I decided to stay at home while he went off and fought villains. I took care of Max and Phoebe and I never knew if Hank would come back ok or not. Then one day he didn't come back at all. Two days later I found out that he had nearly died in a fight. He would have died if his sidekick hadn't found him and saved his life. But after that day I forced him to stop being a hero and ever since then he hasn't been the same. I know you think that our family is really bad at dealing with Max and that's because we never really knew how TO deal with him and we didn't see how Phoebe was treating Max in the first place. We screwed up Allison, but when Max met you, you changed his life, and the fact that you aren't forcing Max to quit being a super hero after he nearly died, shows how strong you are. Allison sweetie, its hard now, and I would love to say that it gets easier but it doesn't. But if you force Max to not be a hero, it will mess him up badly, and if you break up with him, it will probably destroy him. Sweetie, I have never," Barb started to get emotional. "Seen Max love anyone as much as he loves you. To be honest ive only seen him show his care for our family every once in a while. It's so rare but the kids tell me times when he does it, but still its rare, and yet he is willing to show you how much he loves you every single day. SO im begging you sweetie, don't leave him now when he needs you most. You were there for him when we weren't. Please." Barb sighed.

"Mrs. Thunderman, can I be honest with you?" Allison asked and Barb nodded as Allison started to cry even more. "I want to be with your son for the rest of my life, and I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I have given my heart to him completely and everyone keeps saying that he wont be a good hero even though hes literaly not even taking minutes to take down high level villains and it makes me want to throat punch everyone who does it. Max has been through so much and I have fallen deeply in love with him and I cant stand to see him hurt, but there is no one on the face of this planet that could make me break up with your son, unless your son comes to me and says that he doesn't love me anymore, and I hope he never does that." Allison admitted and Barb couldn't help but smile.

"SO are you saying you want to MARRY my son?" Barb asked.

"In the future, right now I would settle for a promise ring." Allison said with a laugh. "I don't think Max would be ready for a wedding, I mean we're still teenagers. People would start to think that I'm pregnant or something." Allison then remembered something and looked bothered. " , what ARE the dangers of things that could happen if Max and I DO get married?"

"Well," Barb let out a sigh of frustration. "Human bodies aren't exactly fit for having babies that have hero blood running through their veins. So the body will either except the baby or you will probably bleed out while giving birth. Unless we get you to the hospital quick enough for them to handle it, you will probably die. Are you sure you want to take that chance with Max sweetie?"

"Yes I am." Allison replied.

"Also, now that Max has super strength when you guys decide to have children your going to have to be very careful when you do the things you have to do to have a baby and that's a danger for humans AND heroes, trust me I know." Barb added and Allison looked uncomfortable. "I know this is very uncomfortable for you, but you need to know the risks. Also, about Hank and Phoebe. I know it seems like they are being terrible to Max, but I'm not even sure how to feel about Max being a hero. This is all new territory for us." Allison let out a laugh as she slightly. "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing, its just, when we started dating Max said the same thing. He said that it was all new territory for him."Allison explained.

"And what did you say back to him?" Barb laughed.

"I yelled at him and told him to get over it and then smiled at him and told him that we were stuck with each other."Allison giggled and the both of them laughed and suddenly Max walked up with clothes that had splotches of ash and he had soot all over him.

"Hey." Max coughed. " got out of jail on a technicality according to Kickbutt and he started to burn down the museum. Luckily I froze him and stopped the fire before it destroyed more than a couple of artifacts. I guess you can't save them all, but I saved the fine majority of them." Max sat down between his mom and Allison. "How are my two favorites ladies?" Max sighed.

"I'm fine, but im going to leave you guys alone to talk." Barb replied and then she left. Max looked over to Allison and you could tell he was really tired.

"Max, I know that it's going to be really hard, watching you go off, waiting to find out If you're ok or not, and stuff like that, but, I meant what I said, I'm not giving up on you, EVER." Allison sighed and Max couldn't help but smile.

"It feels like you, my mom, and Chloe are really the only ones who seem to feel that way." Max sighed sadly.

"Max I know it seems kind of frustrating, but your whole family is used to you being a villain, and now they're all trying to adjust and they are kind of being forced to adjust quickly because you were called into action so soon." Allison tried to explain to him and he surprised her.

"I understand that, but Phoebe, I could read her mind, shes not confused, shes not frustrated, shes jelous. She doesn't want me to get the chance to be better than her. You know what was the hardest part?" Max asked as tears filled his eyes.

"What?" Allison replied and Max looked to her with a heartbroken face.

"I read her mind and she said that she hates me more than ever. Allison I don't know what to do. Everything is turning to crap because of me and I apparently can save hundreds of people from getting burned to death, but I can't save my own family and," Max started and Allison interrupted him.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Allison asked.

"Well, I had to get over 100 people to safety before they burned to death in the museum and somehow I still managed to save most of the artifacts. I had to be really quick though. in jail officially now. Apparently Kickbutt didn't actually let him out. The villain league called and said they were the hero league and the jail just let him out. It's kinda stupid actually." Max sighed and then Allison grabbed his shoulders and turned him to her.

"Max, how many people did you say you saved today?" Allison asked.

"Well, five news stations are apparently covering it. I," Max started but then he started coughing really hard.

"Max are you ok?" Allison asked.

"Well, I kind of swall…" Max couldn't talk anymore. He couldn't stop coughing.

"Max, you need to get seen by a doctor. You swallowed ash right?" Allison asked and Max nodded. Suddenly Max's tablet started vibrating and Max looked at it and he cleared his throat and stood up.

"I gotta go. There are three robbers robbing the jewelry store downtown. I gotta go."Max sighed.

"Max you're not healthy enough to go!" Allison shouted and Max turned to her with tears in his eyes.

"If I don't, then who will. Im the only person that both Metroburg AND Hiddenville has right now. I have to. I don't have a choice." Max sighed and then he flew off…..

Allison walked into the hospital and found everyone waiting and Barb looked slightly confused.

"Allison honey where's Max at?" Barb asked.

"He uh, he had to go stop 3 robbers from stealing from a jewelry store." Allison sighed.

"Yeah, there he goes, doing my job. Stupid little show off." Phoebe said stubbornly and Allison couldn't hold it anymore.

"HEY!" Allison shouted and Phoebe looked to her in slight fear. "Do you have any idea how much you're hurting your brother!? He read your mind! He knows that you were thinking that you hate him more than ever! Max is out there making sure your city is taken care of! Hess doing you a favor so you can get better! He is in seriously bad health right now! And he just rescued over 100 people from a burning fire and saved almost all the artifacts in the museum and he inhaled ash and can barely breath and now your just sitting here acting like he's trying to be better than you and make you look like a fool! Phoebe your acting like a child! Grow up! Your brother is working his butt off and all he wants right now is for your support and your sitting there acting like a 3 year old and you are treating him like dirt! Why can't you just support him! Why can't any of you support him!? You're his family for Gods sake!" Everyone was quiet. Phoebe felt terrible and you could tell….


	3. Chapter 3

Max walked into the jewelry store as a he coughed a little and he felt someone kick him to the ground and he flew into the air, looked where the guy was and teleported behind him and kicked him to the ground. A guy started running towards Max and Max used his teleportation and teleported behind him and kicked him so he fell on top of the other guy and then the third pulled out something Max didn't expect. Max heard a gun shot and then he turned to see everything in slow motion and he dodged the bullet and then teleported behind the guy and kicked him and the guy fell into the pile of the other two guys and Max went over and cuffed them and then froze their cuffs together, grabbed them and teleported to the police station and dropped them off and the police man looked to him.

"Well aren't you just a busy man today Thunder Man?" The man asked.

"Well I guess you could say that I," Max stopped mid sentence as the police officer put the guys in a cell and locked them in. "Wait did you just call me Thunder MAN?" Max asked and the guy turned back to him.

"Well yeah, that's what everyone in Metroburg is calling you." The man explained and Max nodded. "You better get out of here before the press shows up Thunder Man." Max teleported to the hospital to find a huge amount of press crowding around the hospital and he looked shocked and then someone saw him.

"IT'S THUNDER MAN!" The woman shouted and the press turned to Max and crowded him. He couldn't teleport away. He would seem rude.

"I Uh, I'll take one question at a time, and you each can have 1 question a piece!" Max yelled over everyone and everyone got quiet and raised their hands and Max started with the girl closest to him.

"Yes Thunder Man, how do you feel about being given the same name as Metroburgs most cherished protector?" The woman asked.

"Um, I actually just found out about five seconds ago, and I'm not too sure about it. I mean, Thunder Man is my father, and so I guess it's only fitting that the name be passed down and since my sister can't exactly be called Thunder MAN because shes, well, a Woman, I guess it was bound to come down to me. I don't really know how he feels about it since I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him about it though. I think it's kind of amazing that the city of Metroburg feels that I'm living up to my fathers expectations of course." Max answered and he moved on to the guy beside her.

"Yes, Thunder Man, We came across the information that you were a villain before being a hero. What is that about?" The man asked and Max thought about it for a second.

"Well, the truth to that is that I WANTED to be a villain because basically my mom and dad favored my sister over me, and I never really thought I could be a better hero than her and since no one really was TRYING to get me to be a hero, I decided to be a villain, but the problem was that every time I tried to do something horrible, I couldn't go through with it, or if I actually went through with it I had to fix it because I felt awful about it. I've always been too kind hearted to be a villain. So for everyone who ever had any issues with me when I was a villain, I would like to apologize to you for being like that. I guess I was kind of lost, but then I met my girlfriend and things started changing. She was really the only one who ever cared about me, and she was the only one who tried to get me to act like a hero even though she didn't realize how much she was impacted me." Max explained. There was a moment of silence and then people started raising their hands again. Max pointed to the next person.

"Yes Thunder Man, so you say that your mom, dad, and older sister never really acted like family to you, what about the rest of your family?" The man asked.

"That's actually not true. They weren't very supportive of me, and at times they didn't act very family like, but they had their moments when they acted like my family, and my younger brother and sisters are actually a little young to hold anything against them. But like my twin sister and my mom and dad, they had their really good moments but also had their less good moments." Max replied and then he moved on to the next woman.

"Hi Thunder Man, since your girlfriend has been so supportive of you, do you think there's a chance of you guys getting married soon, and having kids?" The woman asked and Max froze and then he thought about it.

"Oh come on Angela, he's a teenager." One of the other men snapped.

"Well, he's also a highly mature teenager. He saved 123 lives today and over 1500 artifacts, he's obviously much more mature than anyone his age, so maybe he IS thinking about settling down." The woman named Angela snapped back and everyone agreed with her and stared at Max, waiting for an answer.

"Well, um, nothings official at all, but I love Allison a lot, she means everything to me, and yes, I could see us possibly getting married in the nearby future, but only if she is ready. Now when it comes to having kids, since she human, it's actually a really risky thing to do and so we need to figure out the details to take the correct precautions, but I don't think that we will be having kids any time soon, mainly because if we have kids I can't really protect Metroburg, because if we have kids I'm not going to miss out on their lives and force Allison to be the mom AND the dad. It wouldn't be fair." Max gave an honorable answer and everyone was actually kind of impressed by it and then Max pointed to the next person.

"Thunder Man, you are the talk of Metroburg, and the fact that you are giving us all answers is very interesting. Your 17 and you should have a normal teenage life, but you don't, you are responsible for thousands of people, and you have to fight for your life sometimes, are you scared that you're not going to be able to handle it in the long run?" The woman asked.

"Um, actually right now, I need to get seen by a doctor because I inhaled soo much ash, but im standing here speaking with you. I was in no health to go and stop those three robbers that I stopped but I did it flawlessly. I think I'll be just fine." Max answered.

"Hi Mr. Thunder Man Sir," It was a younger boy who was next and Max couldn't help but smile. "Im writing for my school paper and I was wondering if I could ask you three really simple questions instead of one really hard one." The boy said and Max got down on one knee and was level to his height.

"What school you go to?" Max asked.

"Hiddenville elementary school sir. I kinda wish I could be friends with Billy, but im kinda nerdy so I don't know if he would even like me, but I was hoping you would answer my questions even though you said one question per person." The boy sighed.

"Sure, whats your name?" Max asked.

"um Jacob." The boy replied and he looked up from his paper and saw Max and slightly smiled.

"Go ahead and ask your three questions little man." Max sighed.

"Whats your favorite color?" Jacob asked.

"Blue. Preferably Thunder Man Blue." Max replied.

"Ok, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Jacob asked another question.

"I typically practice with my band, or I spend time with my girlfriend, but of course now I think I will probably be spending a lot of time with my family as well." Max answered.

"And this ones kinda harder, if you could go back in time and tell a ten year old version of yourself something, what would it be?" Jacob asked his final question and Max knew the answer right away.

"I would tell him that being a hero isn't a competition because the fame and the glory shouldn't matter. Getting a fancy cape shouldn't matter. Having people idolize you and wear tshirts with you on it shouldn't matter." Max sighed and Jacob looked to him in confusion.

"If none of that matters then what DOES matter Thunder Man sir?" Jacob asked.

"Protecting those who have absolutely no chance against evil, even though you don't even know them, because that's what being a hero is all about. Defending the innocent." Max answered and there was a very long moment of silence and Jacob had a new question.

"Mr Thunder Man Sir, off the record, your sister is always kinda showing off and it seems like the only thing that matters to her is the cape and the fans. So if that's what heroes care about nowadays, then what took you so long to come and point it out? You're clearly a better hero because you actually understand what a hero is, so why were you so scared to be a hero?" Jacob asked and Max got tears in his eyes.

"Because with the way everyone treated me, I never thought I could be anything more than a villain." Max admitted as his voice shook and then he started to cough again and it took him a bit but he regained his composure and he stood up and turned to the last press member.

"Thunder Man, I think everyone wants to know, are you Maximus Thunderman? You said you were Thunder Man's son and there are many pictures of you standing with your sister Phoebe in the same suit you are wearing, but we still need conformation." The press member said.

"Maybe, maybe not. All you need to know is that Thunder Man will always do his best to be there when you need him." Max replied and then he teleported into the hospital.

Max walked over to a doctor and looked to him.

"Sir, I need your help. I have," Max started and then he started coughing violently and then the doctor looked at him and saw who he was.

"Oh my gosh, your Thunder Man." The doctor said and then he called several other doctors in. Max slowly stood up and suddenly he saw Hank walk out of the restroom and Max saw him and Hank looked frustrated and shook his head at Max and Max felt a pain in his chest and he could barely breath.

"Somethings, Somethings," Max started coughing as he couldn't breath and then his knees buckled underneath him. "Wrong." Max coughed and then he slowly felt the pain expand through his chest.

"Thunder Man are you alright! Thunder Man! Whats his real name!?" The doctor shouted.

"I don't know!" Another person shouted. Hank was frozen.

"Theres his father!" A different doctor yelled and they all turned to Hank.

"Dad." Max coughed as he looked to Hank for help.

"What are you talking about? I have Max who was a villain, and Billy whose not even old enough to be a hero yet. I don't even know who you are." Hank said sadly as he wanted to help Max but didn't want people to realize that Max was the new Thunder Man.

"We can't take his mask off, it's against the law! What are we supposed to do!?" A doctor shouted and the closest doctor checked Max's heart.

"WHAT?!" The doctor shouted and he looked around and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Whats wrong?" Hank shouted as his voice shook.

"What do you care? You don't even know him." A different doctor sighed.

"Because he protects my home city and my family's home city. If hes gone then there will be no one to help Metroburg. WHats wrong with him?" Hank insisted.

"Hes having a heart attack." The doctor said and the rest of the doctors became extremely concerned and whisked him away immediately.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" Hank said as tears fell down his face…..

Hank ran into Phoebes hospital room and everyone turned to him.

"Oh look who it is, Father Of The Month." Allison sighed. Then everyone except for Allison saw that Hank was devastated about something.

"Whats wrong Dad?" Billy asked.

"Max came in coughing after he answered a bunch of press questions. Metroburg is calling him Thunder Man now." Hank started to explain and Allison stood up and turned to him.

"Oh and you SO wished that your precious Phoebe would carry on your family name. Oh that's SO devastating!" Allison snapped.

"Yes, I THOUGHT it was! And when Max looked at me I shook my head at him and then he started to have a heart attack!" Hank shouted back as he tried not to cry and Allison froze.

"But he stopped having the heart attack right?" Billy asked and then Allison flipped out and she started to hit Hank over and over again.

"WHY CANT YOU PEOPLE JUST SEE HOW GREAT HE IS!" Allison screamed and Garry ran over and started to pull her off of him. Soon Allison just turned to her father and started to cry in his shoulder.

"I actually want to know that answer myself. What is wrong with you people? He's your son!" Debbie snapped as she walked over to Hank.

"With all do respect my family is none of your business, and," Hank started and then Max's doctor walked in and he was extremely angry and he pushed Hank into a corner.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT IT WAS OK FOR YOU TO COME NEAR MAX EVER," The doctor started and Phoebe got a text and looked at her phone.

"SHUT UP!" Phoebe shouted and everyone looked to her as she turned the TV on and Max's face was on the news.

"Metroburg has one of its best protectors since Thunder Man, today he addressed the press and also addressed a little boy with the most grace in which a hero has ever spoken to anyone with. We did want to address the original Thunder Man and say that the only reason we gave our new hero this name was because we feel that he is doing the name justice. Thunder GIRL the protector of Hiddenville has been quite fantastic but I don't think even Thunder Man can deny that this new hero deserves a name that is any less great than his own. This is video footage of our new Thunder Man and it appears to be him teleporting with people outside of the museum. AT this point in the video he had saved over 75 people. I believe the total surpassed 120 people total." The reporter said and then it showed video of Max rescuing people and Hank and Barb both looked at the footage as tears filled their eyes. Then suddenly the fire was put out and Max flew out of the building and was gone. The reporter spoke again. "According to reporters the original Thunder Man has denied that the new one is even related to him even though minutes before it was stated that they were related and so we had the identity of Max Thunderman," A picture of Max from school showed up on the screen and Allison turned.

"Don't reveal his identity!" Allison shouted.

"with the picture of our new Thunder Man from the interview compared in an image identification filter, and low and behold, the results show that if you simply put a blue mask over Max Thundermans face, he is," The reporter started and then a fake blue mask was imposed onto Max's school picture. " Thunder Man. Max Thunderman of the Thunderman family IS Thunder Man, so that makes us wonder, why on earth would Hank Thunderman AKA the original Thunder Man DISOWN his son who is doing such incredible work? All that we know is that Metroburg is now saying that THEY disown the original Thunder Man and now Max Thunderman is the ONLY Thunder Man who will ever matter to them and personally until Hank Thunderman makes things right with his son, I think we all are going to forget he ever even protected Metroburg. Hank if your listening, think about it, why are you treating your son like this? Now back to you Jennavieve." The reporter finished and Phoebe turned the tv off.

"You have to stop dad. Max may not have studied as much as I have and he might not have put as much time into it, but you gotta admit, Metroburg never would have given him that name if he wasn't worthy of it and judging from that video Dad, I'll even admit it, he's significantly better at being a hero than I am. Maybe Max SHOULD be the one who gets the family name." Phoebe sighed.

"MAX IS HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" Allison screamed and everyone looked at her like she was insane. "Im sorry, does a heart attack mean something different from what I know as a heart attack. Teenagers don't have heart attacks!"

"WE GET IT ALLISON!" Hank yelled.

"HEY DON'T YELL AT MY DAUGHTER FOR DEFENDING THE MAN SHE LOVES! BECAUSE OF YOU SHE MIGHT LOSE HIM!" Garry shouted and then everyone started shouting at each other when suddenly the door opened and another doctor looked like he was exhausted and everyone immediately grew silent.

"Doctor there you are. We can't get Thunder Man in a stable mode. Every time we stabilize his heart something else goes out of wack. We need your help." The doctor said and Allison ran over and grabbed the tired doctor by his shirt color.

"HES GONNA BE OK THOUGH RIGHT!? HES GONNA BE OK!" Allison shouted and Garry pulled her off but she wouldn't let go.

"ALLISON! LET! GO!" Garry yelled.

"GET IN THERE AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! METROBURG DEPENDS ON IT!" Allison shouted and then Garry pulled her off finally and Allison turned to her father and crossed her arms. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Allison screamed and then she turned back to Max's typical doctor. "Go save him. Please." Allison said as tears filled her eyes.

"For you, the best girlfriend on the face of the planet, I will do everything I can." The doctor said respectfully and then he left and the tired doctor slowly fell to the ground and fell asleep…

Everyone was waiting impatiently and Allison never stopped giving Hank the death stare. Everyone had nothing to do so they just looked from Allison to Hank. Hank looked down at his watch uncomfortably.

"Its been five hours Allison. Are you going to, you know, BLINK?" Hank asked.

"How can you make jokes when you caused your son to have a heart attack. Hes 17 Hank! HES 17!" Allison snapped and Hank felt guilty about it. "Oh well look at that, he actually feels guilty."

"I already admitted it, I messed up, and im sorry!" Hank yelled as he tried not to cry.

"WELL IF MAX LIVES MAYBE YOULL ACTUALLY GET THE CHANCE TO TELL HIM!" Allison snapped as she stood up and Garry stood up and stood in front of Allison.

"Allison that's enough!" Garry shouted and Allison looked shocked.

"How can you defend him?" Allison asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Because, IM a dad, I can tell that he feels terrible about this, and yes, he seriously screwed up, and yes he caused this, but I can also see that he has a lot on his mind and he is just not dealing with it well. But most importantly, when he watched that video of Max saving those people I saw that he was extremely proud of his son and I saw that he felt terrible for EVER doubting him. Allison, he messed up and he has apologized to YOU fifteen times. Why can't you just stop with the guilt trip? You're not like this Allison. What is going on?" Garry asked sadly and Allison started to cry.

"I love him, and he might die Dad. And no offense, but I love him more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life, and for the first time I can say that I KNOW that it's not all in my head and I KNOW that he loves me back and I don't want to lose him. Today I have had to watch him protect two cities and its hard but he was safe and then I find out that the only reason he was in danger was because of his family and its heartbreaking because," Allison started to cry harder and everyone was paying so much attention to Allison that they didn't even see that halfway through the speech the doctor walked in with Max who was standing on his own and everything. He seemed fine. "All Max has ever wanted was for you guys to accept him and even though hes a hero now you still don't accept him and it's hard to watch him hurt and I don't understand why you guys can't just accept him as he is like I did. Sure I tried to change him but it was only because I cared so much about him and I know that you guys just wanted him to be a hero but now he's an excellent hero and you STILL don't accept him. I just don't get why a family can't accept one of their own." Allison cried and then Chloe looked at the ground and looked up with tears in her eyes and then she saw Max and her eyes widened and she froze solid and just pointed to Max.

"I think im seeing a ghost." Chloe cried and everyone turned to where she was pointing and Allison saw Max who was about to start crying as he looked at her.

"Max?" Allison cried.

"The reason Max was so unstable was because his healing power was trying to do its job on the inside of him and we were doing things that prevented his powers form doing its work. As soon as I realized that, his body created a major healing process and hes, hes fine. IM sorry it took us so long to figure out what was happening." The doctor sighed. Max walked over to Allison.

"I, um," Allison cried as she tried to stop crying and she couldn't.

"I love you so much." Max said and then he put his hands on her face and wiped the tears away and she slowly stopped crying.

"I love you too." Allison sighed and then Max kissed her. The room was silent. Soon Max pulled away and he looked to her.

"I don't do this very often by the way, but I feel like its necessary." Max said and then he hugged her and Allison let out a laugh.

"I don't think we have hugged like this EVER." Allison sighed and then Max slowly pulled away and smiled at her. Hank stood up and walked over to Max.

"Max." Hank sighed and the doctor stood between the two of them.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The doctor shouted.

"Its ok." Max sighed and the doctor walked away and he looked to his dad unsurely.

"Max, I," Hank started and then Max interrupted him.

"No you're going to hear me out first." Max said and Hank got quiet. "I didn't ask to be called Thunder Man, I didn't beg for it Dad, they gave it to me, and I thought you would be proud but obviously your too obsessed with having Phoebe be the success of the family that its blinding you from seeing what I can do. I'm not better than Phoebe, but I AM just as good of a hero as her. I wouldn't have been so angry but seeing what you're doing to Allison is ridiculous. Allison believed in me far before anyone in our family did and you hurt her. Now you can talk." Max finished.

"Max, Your right." Hank started and Max looked slightly shocked. "The news revealed your identity." Max looked a little frustrated but got over it quickly. "But they also showed video footage of you saving all of those people from the museum. Max, Ive seen you fight, but ive never seen you rescue anyone. As terrible of a father as I am when I say this, I didn't think you had it in you to sacrifice yourself to save people you don't even know. But, you're a better hero than I could have ever imagined. You're so considerate and your so kind and I see you with Allison and you're not afraid to be who you are in front of her. Max, the city of Metroburg has decided that they are going to pretend that I was never Thunder Man because I am shunning you apparently, and I was just trying to protect your identity. I was upset and I thought you stole my name, but you didn't, and Metroburg is only going to acknowledge Thunder Man as being you, and I don't blame them because Max, you are more deserving of that name than I will ever be. You are a better Thunder Man than I EVER was. I screwed up Max, majorly. And im sorry that I hurt you and im sorry that I hurt Allison because quite honestly, Allison has been there for you more than anyone here. She has supported you and she's the reason why you are so amazing. She's the only one who has put any love into you and I couldn't be more happier for the two of you. Max, I don't deserve to be your father." Hank finished as he started to cry. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness either, but Max I could never live with myself if you never forgave me. You can take as much time as you need Max, but,"Hank started and Max interrupted.

"I forgive you." Max said and Hank looked shocked.

"Really?"Hank sighed and Allison put her arm around Max as she slightly smiled.

"Yeah. I know how hard that was for you, and personally I feel like Metroburg is giving you enough of a punishment. I just hope they don't find out about my heart attack because Im not sure what they'll do to you." Max sighed sadly.

"Actually the cause of the heart attack was kind of a joint effort of the amount of work he has done today and the stress level he was under. SO you weren't the complete cause of the heart attack. You just helped it along. But Max, we do need to talk about this. We all need to talk about this." The doctor explained and everyone looked to him. "So Max's heart, even though it IS healed, it is still weakened now. So if there is an intense level of stress in his life and you add the stress of work to it, this could happen again, and it's going to be much easier to cause it to happen so you guys need to stop stressing the kid out this much. He has enough on his shoulders with the two cities he is protecting and so you need to back off. By the way Max you need this." The doctor said and he handed Max his tablet. "Its been going crazy for five minutes. While I was talking it started," The doctor said and Max grabbed it.

"Oh give it here. It's not like I just got out of surgery or anything and," Max stopped. "OH MY GOD SUPER PRESIDENT KICKBUTT!" Max shouted and everyone stopped. "She went in to do my job and got herself captured by the Gray Spector!" Max whined and he looked around. "Im rescuing not only fifteen innocent citizens but also Kickbutt." Max took a deep breath in and let it out and he turned to Allison. "I'll see you later." Max sighed and Allison kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful." Allison sighed and Max nodded and then he walked out.

"MAXY!" Chloe cried and she ran after him and clung to his leg. Max turned to everyone sadly and Max picked her up.

"Im coming back, and this time, im not going to be hurt. I promise." Max said and Chloe nodded and Max put her down and Chloe ran to her mom and Max left….

Max flew down to find the villain with some type of gun to Kickbutts head and he teleported behind the guy and picked him up with his super strength and threw him away from Kickbutt and Max used his super strength to get Kickbutt out of the ties that were keeping her down and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thankyou Max. I underestimated you." Kickbutt sighed.

"You're not the only one and," Max started and he saw the villain throwing his electricity power towards them and he pulled Kickbutt behind him and used a shield as a power and the electricity went back to the villain and the villain fell to the ground as he shook.

"Max stop the electricity." Kickbutt said and max looked confused.

"Im not the one controlling it, he is." Max said.

"Then hit him or break his arm or do something or hes going to die." Kickbutt snapped and Max ran over and felt the electricity running through the villains body and used his powers to pull the electricity out of the guy and then the guy stopped shaking. Max shook the electricity off his hands and then he checked for a pulse and then froze him.

"Hes alive." Max sighed as he stood up and turned to Kickbutt.

"You saved my life realize you're about to not just be famous in the human world but the hero world as well right?" Kickbutt asked.

"Why would I be famous in the hero world? I just did my job." Max asked in confusion.

"Max, most heroes would see that the Super President of all people got caught and they would not even try because I'm supposed to be the most powerful hero in existence. Your 17 years old, and you came and saved my life. I thought you were in surgery." Kickbutt said.

"I got out five minutes before my tablet went off." Max replied.

"And you still came? NO person in their right mind would do that. You could get hurt again, and you just nearly died, and," Kickbutt started getting emotionally.

"Kickbutt, It's MY job to make sure everyone in Metroburg and HIddenville are safe, and you were technically in Metroburg so it was my job to protect you too." Max explained and Kickbutt smiled at him.

"Max, im giving you the Hero of the Year award. You're the best candidate for it. That award will be given to you next week. We have been waiting for Phoebe to do something but you beat her to it. Max your gonna be famous over this." Kickbutt said and Max looked shocked.

"Thankyou Super President Kickbutt but you don't have to do that. If Phoebe finds out, it will kill her." Max sighed.

"Max, she hasn't earned it, and you have. You have saved more people in one rescue than Phoebe has in her entire career. Max you were amazing and you just saved me. That can't be ignored. Please accept the award. If you don't take it Phoebe won't get it so there's no point in you denying it." Kickbutt explained and Max nodded.

"I accept it. Thank you. Now, can I go back to the hospital?" Max asked and Kickbutt nodded and then he teleported away and walked into Phoebes room and everyone smiled at him and it kind of freaked him out.

"Why is everyone smiling?" Max asked and then he heard the TV and he looked at it and saw that his interviews with the press was on and it was a clip of Max talking to the little boy.

"Um, turn that off, I have news for you guys." Max sighed and Phoebe turned the tv off. "So I saved Super President Kickbutt, and," everyone seemed happy about it and started talking.

"YO!" Allison shouted. "Hes got more to say!" Everyone got quiet.

"Um, Kickbutt decided that she wants me to have the Hero of the Year award." Max revealed and everyone seemed to be in slight shock and Hank and Barb stood up and walked over to max.

"We're so proud of you Max." Barb cried.

"This is such an honor Max." Hank sighed and they both hugged Max and the second they pulled away Max looked to Phoebe who looked like she was proud of him.

"I thought you would be heart broken." Max sighed.

"Max, if I'm going to be honest, your kind of a better hero than me. Your really really fantastic Max. You deserve it. You have been protecting Metroburg AND Hiddenville and you did so well, and I can barely handle Hiddenville on its own." Phoebe admitted and Max slightly smiled.

"Don't compare yourself to me. It's not a competition." Max said kindly and everyone looked at him in slight surprise.

"Max I always threw the fact that I was better than you in your face. Why are you treating me so well?"Phoebe asked.

"Well, I was a pain in the butt with being a villain and causing a lot of trouble and you never threw me in jail so I think we can call it even." Max laughed and Phoebe couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe walked into the Thunderman household and everyone was waiting to celebrate her coming home .Phoebe was walking and she was alright and she was doing ok.

"Its nice to have you home Pheebs." Max sighed as he sat there in his super suit with Allison beside him and Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you wearing your super hero suit?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, in Metroburg someone has committed a crime every 20 minutes and it takes too long for me to get my suit on, and then Hiddenville has someone commit a crime every hour and so if you add both of those and divide the odds. I typically have my tablet buzz every 10 minutes." Max explained and Phoebes eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"No wonder your all over the news. Wait, and you still have time to talk to press. Max how do you do it?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, I just, I uh, I kind of have every power in the world, and so it's a lot easier than it would be for me if I still only had heat breath cold breath and telechenisis." Max replied.

"Still that's a lot to handle." Phoebe sighed.

"I mean, it IS very difficult but," Max started and then his tablet buzzed and he looked down and Max frowned and looked disturbed.

"What's wrong Max?" Hank asked and Max looked up to his dad.

"Dad wasn't the Black Death destroyed hundreds of years ago?" Max asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hank replied and Max showed Hank video of a black mass in the middle of Metroburg and Hank looked terrified.

"How could the villain league bring him back?" Barb sighed.

"Wait, wait, wait," Max said and he stood up. "Something happened a couple days ago when I was fighting a villain. This weird power came out." Max sighed and he put his hands in front of him and aimed it towards a plant and he pushed his hands forward and a black smoke came out.

"MAX STOP!" Hank shouted and Max stopped using it. "The Black Death just got bigger."

"Al." Max sighed as he seemed to realize something and everyone looked confused and max saw them and explained it."The Dream Killer is obsessed with The Black Death. When the Dream Killer took Al's powers he said that he would bring back the evil that started it all after he gave himself Al's powers. He said he rewired the Power Sapping orb. I didn't think anything of it at the time. Al is related to the family who created The Black Death. What if this whole thing was to bring back the Black Death and me using my new powers is what has made it stronger?" Max asked as you could tell that he felt guilty.

"Wait, that means, to destroy the Black Death, you would have to destroy yourself because if you were to take your powers out, those powers would have to go somewhere unless the person carrying the powers," Hank started and he couldn't finish.

"That's why he wasn't upset when I took Al's powers. Because I would use them." Max sighed and then he looked at the tablet and saw everyone in the city suffering and he thought for a minute and then realized something. "My heart attack. As I fought more energy was taken from me. Im the reason hes getting powerful. I have to go." Max sighed and everyone started to get up and were emotional and Max teleported away and everyone froze.

"MAX!" Allison screamed. No one could move.

"Maxy." Chloe cried.

"Max is going to die?" Phoebe said as she couldn't believe it and then suddenly the computer rose.

"Warning: Cherry, Oyster, Woofgang, and Gideon and friends approaching." The computer said and then the door opened and everyone ran in.

"Sorry we're late. We were on a triple date." They all said and then they saw everyone.

"Whats going on? Wheres Max?" Oyster asked and Chloe teleported over to her mom and started crying….

Max stood at the end of the road and saw the black mass terrorizing people.

"HEY!" Max shouted and the black mass dropped everyone and went straight to Max and formed a similar shape that was the same height as Max and looked kind of the same and then it spoke in his voice.

"Hello Maxy T. DO I sound familiar. Im kinda you, but the exact opposite. Thanks for the energy. I heard you had a heart attack and I was hoping you lived so I forced that heal out of you so you didn't die and I could live in you." The mass said and then it went into Max but fell strait out of him and then it got angry and the mass tried to hit Max and yet it couldn't.

"Wait a minute, when I use my powers, you use my energy. Your made up of negative energy and I am too pure. I know how to destroy you." Max said and then he used his shielding power and created a huge shield around him and the black mass to protect everyone in the city and the Max formed light around the black mass.

The black mass started to shake and then there was an explosion that erupted inside the shield but as soon as the immediate blow was gone the shield disappeared and smoke slowly cleared out to reveal Max laying on the ground covered in dirt and ash…..

Everyone was watching the fight through the tablet and they were all just staring and then the video cut off and went black.

"NO!" Hank shouted.

"MY BABY!" Barb cried and suddenly the computer rose.

"Warning: Incoming Transmission from Super President Kickbutt." Everyone turned to the computer. Kickbutt was walking and it was a moving camera.

"WE ARE WORKING ON IT!" Kickbutt shouted and then you could see Metroburg in the background and the sound of an ambulance. "We will do everything we can to save him! We will also make sure to get that connection between him and the Black Death taken away! Meet us at the hospital in Metroburg!" The screen then went black again…..

Everyone ran into the hospital to find Kickbutt waiting and she looked extremely stressed out.

"Super President Kickbutt where is he?!" Hank shouted.

"Hes in his hospital room. Hes gonna be ok. The connection was destroyed. Your son is a genius. He figure out the connection on his own, and he destroyed it. Something about his sacrifice created a disconnection between the evil of the Black Death and the good of Max. The Black Death is gone once again, Max saved millions, and there were no fatalities suffered in Metroburg, there were some serious injuries but everyone's going to be fine." Kickbutt explained.

"Then why are you so upset if everything is fine?" Everyone was relieved and Kickbutt wasn't happy and she looked at Hank sadly.

"Hank, I said Max is GOING TO BE ok. Hes not in a very healthy state right now. Sadly the Hospital cant help this kind of problem." Kickbutt sighed.

"Whats wrong with him?" Hank asked.

"Hank, The black death tried to possess him and you know what happens when the Black Death simply touches you," Kickbutt started explaining and Hank and Barb looked devastated. "And then Max was exposed to all of the negative energy and yet, his mentality became more pure than ever. Max has changed significantly. His body put out a defense of pure energy. Sadly, Max will have vivid nightmares every time he sleeps and yet, his energy will be completely drained. Max has a serious problem right now. Hes awake but exhausted. All the hospital can do is send him home and hope that you guys can help him because they cant. Metroburg has declared that Max get his rest after all of this, and we already have fifteen different heroes calling in saying they will protect Metroburg. Phoebe, we are going to need you to return to protect Hiddenville. Poor Max is going to have a long road ahead of him. And, wait who are these people?" Kickbutt asked as she looked at Cherry, Oyster, Gideon, and the others who were with them and then suddenly doctors ran over to a door and opened it and you could hear Max screaming Allisons name like he had just seen her die.

Doctors seemed to be failing to help Max and Allison pushed through everyone and ran over to the door and ran in. The family followed as they tried to stop her and they found Max freaking out and Allison ran over to him and pushed the doctors away.

"MAX!" Allison cried and Max saw her and pulled her up into his arms and wouldn't let go as he started to cry.

"Oh my God Allison. It was so real that I thought I lost you." Max cried and Allison started to cry.

"Max, I don't know what you saw, but im sorry." Allison cried and Max looked to her and cried.

"I love you and I don't want to lose you Allison." Max cried and Allison just saw how heartbroken he was.

"Max, your really scaring me. Please try to fight these nightmares. I'm begging you. I've never seen you like this and I hate it baby. I hate it. It breaks my heart. You NEED to sleep and you gotta fight the dreams. I know that means a lot coming from someone who doesn't have to deal with the dreams, but please, try to fight it." Allison cried and Max pulled himself together as he looked exhausted.

"I'll try, but you can't leave my side." Max said and then he suddenly fell asleep.

"Is he ok?" Allison asked a doctor and the doctor nodded.

"Hes gonna do that a lot. We want to keep him here until we can see that Allison is helping Max. Being present for everything Max has gone through, Allison seems to be his rock. None of you guys calm him down the way that she does. It might be safe to say that Allison is going to have to stay with you guys and be there for Max all the time. He has a weakness for little Chloe, but she's still not a rock for him. Allison are you willing to be there for Max. I know you have been trying so hard, but," The doctor started and Max snuggled up next to Allison and you could tell that somehow he felt safer with her and Allison looked down to him.

"Of course Im willing to be there for him. I know you guys," Allison started as she looked up at the family. "wanted to try to be there for him more, but right now, maybe it's better for him to be with me and for us to deal with this together." Hank nodded in understanding.

"As his mother, I want to help him but I've seen you with him, and you know what you're doing. You have helped him so much already, and you were there for him when we couldn't bear to even look at him. You've kept him together ever since you met him. I KNOW that you're the best person to help him." Barb admitted sadly.

"Oyster are you ok dude?" Gideon asked and everyone looked to Oyster and saw him with tears in his eyes.

"I uh, I've just never seen Max act like that. I'm kind of scared. Hess my best bro and he just lost it. I mean, is he REALLY going to be ok?" Oyster was scared to death for Max. "Um, I'm going to wait outside." Oyster said and he left and the other friends left.

"If you guys wanna go home and get some sleep and come back tomorrow, I can handle this." Allison sighed.

"If you need anything you have my number. Just call no matter what time it is, and I'll wake everyone up and we'll come down here." Phoebe said sadly and then everyone left….

Allison was sleeping when suddenly Max sat up and started breathing in and out heavily and Allison woke up. It was about 3 AM.

"Max? You ok?" Allison asked and Max slowly leaned back against the bed and turned to her.

"Yeah." Max sighed and Allison still couldn't bear to see him so exhausted.

"You just can't catch a break can you?" Allison sighed.

"No, but at least I have you here to help me." Max said and then he very quickly fell asleep again.

"I'm never leaving you Maximus Octavius Thunderman." Allison sighed and then she leaned her head against him and put her arm around him and went back to sleep…

Around 10 AM Max slowly woke up calmly to find his doctor waiting.

"Well she's helping you sleep. And she's doing a fantastic job. You got a real keeper. Most humans would have crumbled under the stress by now. Any nightmares since the last time you woke up?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I just know they're not real and I know that if I'm actually dealing with reality then Allison is going to be right beside me when I wake up." Max replied tiredly.

"Good. Then we can send you home today. I'll file your release papers." The doctor said and just as he was about to leave Max said something.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Max asked and the doctor turned to Max.

"Max, that girl beside you is stronger than your father. She's rock solid, and yes she shows a lot of emotion, but she's a girl who is in love with someone who is experiencing extreme struggle, and I'm actually happy that you have such a strong rock to keep you grounded and to allow you to lean on her when you need a little support. If I didn't think she could handle it, I wouldn't have put it on her. Plus, I kind of wanna see you guys get married ASAP because you're a better couple than half the people I meet because you two support each other, and your two half's of a person that make one heck of a whole person." The doctor replied and then he left. Max looked to Allison as he started to drift off again…..

As Max woke up again he found his whole family waiting for him and Allison was awake as well.

"Hey sleepy head." Chloe said from beside Max and Max turned to her with a slight smile.

"Hey Chlo." Max sighed.

"I'll go get the doctor." Barb sighed and Max looked over at Allison.

"Hey Beautiful. How are you?" Max asked and Allison smiled.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?" Allison replied.

"Well since you're here I know that if a nightmare is actually nightmare then you won't be right beside me, so I know what's just a dream and what is actual reality, so I guess I'm pretty good." Max answered and Allison leaned her head against his shoulder and the doctor and Barb walked back in.

"Hey Max, you ready to go home?" The doctor asked and Max nodded. "Alright, don't go back to sleep just yet then. We have to get you a wheelchair and we will have you out of here in a few minutes. But I do need to explain a couple of things to you guys. Max, you're probably better off not walking up and down the stairs, and more importantly you can't use your powers until we come to your house and clear you for duty. Your extremely low on energy and if you fall asleep on the stairs then, well, your kinda going to hurt yourself and possibly in an extreme way, depending on how many stairs you climb before you pass out. Do you have a bathroom anywhere near your bedroom?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I have my own bathroom." Max replied.

"Good. Then you can stay downstairs for the next week." The doctor explained and Maxs mouth dropped slightly.

"A week?" Max asked.

"Max, you nearly killed yourself saving Metroburg. You were lucky we could bring you back without that connection to the Black Death still existing. You got extremely lucky. In all honesty and with all due respect Thunder Man, you have gotten too close to death too many times and I think you should just chill out for a week. Your award ceremony was rescheduled to take place at the end of the week. Even if you're a little low on energy you can still go. You should be fine by Friday but you can't leave your room. I'm putting you on bed rest for your own good. Ok?" The doctor insisted and Max nodded in understanding. "Max, I can't stress this enough. I know Metroburg needs you but they have heroes who are helping the hero league out with keeping Metroburg under control until your better. Max, the more rest you get the better off you will be and your actually already showing improvement, significant improvement, thanks to Allison, so I will check up on you on Wednesday. Please listen to my instructions Max. I cannot stress it enough."The doctor sighed.

"Ok. Honestly, I'm kind of looking forward to taking a breather. After the first day I had to deal with, it will be nice to get a break." Max replied and the doctor smiled…..

Max was lying in bed and Allison was grabbing some food for both of them and everyone at the dinner table smiled up at her.

"What?" Allison asked as she held the two plates.

"Nothing, it's just really sweet that your willing to take time to help Max out." Phoebe said as she grinned from ear to ear.

"And to be honest I didn't think your dad would EVER let you even sit in the same bed as Max." Nora said and she covered her mouth.

"Well he and my mom both agreed that this was an extenuating circumstance. Well, my mom kind of agreed that and forced my dad to agree." Allison explained and Hank let out a laugh.

"Sounds about right" Hank laughed as he continued to stuff his face with food.

"I should get downstairs." Allison sighed. " I don't want Max to wake up and have me not be there." Allison walked downstairs with the food and found Max starting to toss and turn a little bit and she put the food down on a table and she hurried over to his side and sat down beside him and he shot up and let out a shout.

"CHLOE!" Max cried. Allison put her arms around him.

"Chloes fine Max, shes right upstairs." Allison assured Max and Max just shook his head.

"I need to see her." Max said as his voice shook. " I need to see her right now."

"I'll go get her for you." Allison said and as she stood up she looked back at Max and saw the anxiousness and fear in his face. "Max, what are you dreaming about? You don't freak out like this EVER." Max looked up at Allison and as his voice shook he replied.

"You don't wanna know. Trust me." Max answered and Allison walked upstairs and everyone looked to her.

"Is Max ok?" Barb asked. Clearly everyone heard Max.

"He just wants to see Chloe." Allison explained and Chloe teleported downstairs and everyone looked to Allison who wasn't sure how to feel about Max's response to her.

"Are YOU ok?" Hank added.

"Yeah. It's just, Max is really different and I'm trying to figure it out." Allison explained and then she walked downstairs. When she got to the bottom she found Max and Chloe talking as Max held her close to him. Allison couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight.

"And when you were born, even though I didn't like showing it, I was extremely excited because I got to give being a big brother another chance because I screwed up with Nora and Billy, and as crazy as it is, I love you so much more now than I did when you were born." Max said in a gentle voice.

"Even when I left you in the south pole?" Chloe asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, but to be fair I was so cold that I couldn't really think." Max joked and Chloe let out a laugh.

"Yeah im sorry that I did that." Chloe sighed and Max shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for."Max sighed.

"Max, do you love Phoebe?" Chloe asked Max.

"Well, yeah, I mean, she's my twin sister, and even though I don't really have a choice, I kind of have always had a sweet spot for Pheebs, and even though I don't say it a lot, I really do love Phoebe." Max replied and Allison walked over and sat at the end of the bed and Max looked up.

"Hey. You hungry?" Allison asked and Max nodded and Allison grabbed a plate and handed it to him.

"Thanks Allison." Max said to Allison and he started eating and Allison sat down and she started eating…

After everyone went to bed Allison was lying beside Max and Max was wide awake.

"Hey Max." Allison whispered.

"Hey what?" Max replied quietly.

"I do wanna know. If it could possibly help you, I wanna know." Allison admitted and Max turned to his side and she did the same.

"Ok. So, the nightmare started out with me running down a narrow hallway that kept getting bigger and bigger and all I could hear was Chloe screaming," Max got pretty emotional at this point. "Just screaming my name and no matter what I did the only door in the hallway kept getting further and further away and then I used my super speed and grabbed the door handle and I opened the door, but the second I grabbed the handle the screaming stopped." Max started looking like he was going to break down. "And I walked in and found that it was completely dark and then I found the light switch and I turned it on and," He tried to fight the sobs. "I turned it on and," Max started to let the sobs out. "She was tied to a table covered in blood, and she was gone, and then I turned around to find Dark Mayhem and that's when I woke up." Max sobbed.

"Oh my God that's terrible Max." Allison cried and then she put her arms around him. As they slowly pulled themselves together Max pulled away and looked at Allison and then leaned in and kissed her and then he pulled away.

"I should get some sleep." Max sighed and Allison nodded and Max flipped to his other side so he couldn't see Allison anymore. He wanted more for the two of them but he knew it wasn't the time for it…

1 WEEK LATER…

Around 4 AM Max sat up in bed after a dream and he was sweating like crazy and he was burning up. Allison slowly woke up and saw that the bed was soaked from his sweat and she saw him and his clothes were soaked. He was breathing in and out very fast.

"Max, I don't understand, you were cleared last night by the doctor, are you ok?" Allison asked as you could see the fear in her face and Max shook his head.

"Allison, I didn't tell you guys something and its eating me alive." Max sighed and Allison sat up and got closer to him and Max looked to her. Max started to cry as he looked at Allison. "When the Black Death tried to possess me I saw everything he had planned. He planned on coming back here as me, with my voice and he planned on tricking everyone into thinking that I was ok. Then he was going to trick you and do something to you and I saw him doing it, and then he was going to kill everyone and THAT'S why all these nightmares are so gory because they WERE real. The Black Death has the power of seeing the future, and they WERE real. I, I can't keep pretending that they would have never happened, but they could have if I wouldn't have stopped him." Max explained and Allison looked at him, not knowing what to think.

"That's why you have changed so much." Allison sighed.

"Yeah and each of these dreams, theyre just making everything more real and more scary and I just dreamed it all again along with something else, and so Im almost 100% sure that….." Max started and he took a deep breath in. "Hes back,and hes stronger than ever and wherever he is, he is pulling off my voice and my face. But he doesn't know my secrets. So im going to tell you something that he would never know." Max sighed as he took Allisons hands. "When I found out that you were a humanitarian, the very first time I saw you, it broke my heart because I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I really liked you and you were such a good person and I thought you would never go out with me. I did have a crush on you, I have always liked you. If you see me, always ask, If your Max, what is your biggest secret? THAT will be the answer."Max whispered.

"You really think hes back?" Allison sighed.

"Yes. I saw," Max started and then Chloe started screaming from upstairs.

"MAX STOP!" Chloe shouted and Max teleported upstairs and looked confused as he stood in front of Chloes bedroom door and he saw that everyone was already there.

"I tried to teleport into her room." Max sighed and everyone turned to him in confusion.

"We just saw you walk in there. And why are you wet?" Hank asked.

"It's a long story. MOVE" Max said and everyone moved out of the way and Max took a step back and kicked the door down and everyone saw the Black death and he looked just like Max and saw that he had black eyes and he was strangling Chloe but Chloe was still slightly awake and the evil Max looked back at the good Max and smiled.

"Hey Max. Did you think I was gone for good?" Evil Max laughed.

"DROP HER NOW!" Max shouted And the black death smiled even wider.

"As you wish." Evil Max laughed and the window flew opened and the Black Death threw Chloe out the window.

"CHLOE!" Max cried and he teleported outside the window and caught Chloe four inches away from the ground and he flew back up to the window and came in to find that the Black Death was gone. Everyone saw Max and had their arms crossed. "The connections not gone. It never was. I just realized it five minutes ago. I didn't get the chance to warn you guys. Im sorry." Max said as he tried not to cry.

"You have to die for him to die." A voice came from behind everyone as Kickbutt walked forward. "I didn't think there was any way that it could have been over that easily. Some people thought you were just that awesome. I should have known better. Max, you DON'T have to die. You just have to capture him. That light weakened him and as your body started to fight your illness it strengthened him again. But you cannot let him get to you. He has a weakness and you're the only one who can control that weakness." Kickbutt sighed.

"He needs me to be healthy. The weaker I am, the weaker he is. And yet, he has nothing to keep him going when hes weakened. My mental stability has no connection to his. I have so much more to fight for. I know how to beat him, but the question is, how am I supposed to stop him before he gets to," Max started and then Billy ran over to Phoebe and handed her tablet to her.

"Your tablets going off." Billy said and everyone looked sacred. Phoebe opened it and she looked like she had seen a ghost as tears filled her eyes.

"Its Cherry's house." Phoebe cried.

"Max, I am giving you protection over Metroburg AND Hiddenville until you capture that evil freak. Lure him back here. I have the Ghost cage sat up downstairs. If you can get him in there, you will have saved the world of humans AND heroes. But more importantly you will have saved your family and your girlfriend. Don't worry there are ten heroes downstairs to protect everyone , ESPECIALLY Allison." Kickbutt sighed. "You just have to," Kickbutt started and then Max got a text and he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw something that scarred him for life.

"OH MY GOD!" Max cried and then he dropped his phone and Phoebe went to grab it and Max pushed her back. "NO ONE TOUCH IT!" Max drew the line even everyone froze and Max picked the phone up and deleted the picture and he teleported downstairs and changed into his suit and teleported back upstairs and grabbed Allison and kissed her. "I'll be back." Max sighed and then he turned to kickbutt. "Take care of Chloe." Max said and then he flew out the window….

Max landed at Cherrys house and couldn't hear a thing and this sent chills down his spine. He walked in and the house was torn apart. Cherrys mom was lying underneath a light and Max picked the light up off of her and she saw Max and started screaming.

"IM sorry, just stop screaming please." Max saw and she saw his eyes stopped.

"Was that a shapeshifter?" She asked as she could barely talk.

"Basically. That wasn't me. Is he still here?" Max asked and she nodded.

"He took Cherry into the basement. Please save my baby."Cherrys mom cried and Max nodded and then Max walked over to the basement and very quietly walked down the stairs and he found Cherry lying on the floor, she was crying and in several spots she was bleeding and she was bruised.

"I don't know what you are but you're not Max. Max would never hurt me because that would kill his sister. What are you?!" Cherry cried. Max teleported behind the Black Death and the second he got there the black death grabbed Max by the shirt and turned to see him.

"Hey Max. How you doing? It seems like everyone can tell that im not you. I guess you really did grow soft. So you gonna try destroying me again?" The Black Death asked.

"No." Max said and then he punched the Black Death in the face and the Black Death and him started fist fighting. They fought and the black death saw that Max was winning and then Max hit him with a power he had never seen before. IT was green and it was bright and the Black Death looked at Max like he was terrified and then the Black Death flew out the window and was gone. Max went over to Cherry and helped her up and he looked at her sadly. "Im so sorry Cherry."

"Max what is going on?" Cherry cried.

"The Black Death, hes taking my form, and hes doing bad stuff, but I know how to capture him. I just have to get him to my house." Max explained as he couldn't bear to see how hurt Cherry was.

"Go kick his butt for me." Cherry said angrily and Max nodded.

"Grab my arm and don't let go." Max said and he teleported upstairs with her and then he grabbed her moms arm and teleported to the hospital and left them there and then teleported back to his house. He walked in and saw his evil self trying to get to Allison and Hank and Barb were fighting him. Allison laid on the ground wounded in the chest.

"HEY! COME GET ME!" Max shouted and the evil Max turned to him and shot a pulse of black smoke at Max and max felt pain fill his body as he hit the wall and every terrible vision filled Max's head all at the same time. It was clear to Max now that if the Black Death was going down he was taking Max with him. The Black Death walked over to Max and grabbed him and threw him out the back door and Max hit the Thunder Van with a loud thud and there was a huge dent in the car now and suddenly the Black Death started to stumble and fell to the ground.

Max felt almost every bone on the left of his body shattered and the pain filled him and he couldn't move and then he looked inside and saw the black death on the ground and Hank went to touch him and then stumbled back as visions filled his head. Hank looked to Max as Hanks eyes filled with tears.

"YOU HAVE TO PUT HIM IN THE CAGE MAX! ALLISON WILL DIE IN A FEW MINUTES IF YOU DON'T AND NONE OF US CAN TOUCH HIM! HES TOO STRONG!" Hank cried.

"I OWE MAX!" Phoebe cried and she went and touched him and screamed as she fell to the ground and she looked to Max in heartbreak.

"WHY DID HE DO THAT TO CHERRY MAX!?" Phoebe cried and Barb ran over and put her arms around Phoebe as she comforted her. Max saw Allison in so much pain and saw his family in pain and then he found the strength to push himself up with his right arm and stood with his right leg and started to limp forward. The Black Death started to stand up weakly as he swayed from side to side and he stared at Max viciously and put his hand out and suddenly Max felt himself fling forward and the Black Death grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him. Max could barely breath.

"IF IM GOING DOWN YOUR COMING WITH ME!" The Black Death shouted in a deep voice as his eyes turned red.

"Fine with me!" Max shouted and he used his telechenisis and pulled both of them into the ghost cage and the door shut both of them in. Phoebe ran over to him.

"Max you don't have to do this!" Phoebe cried as she put her hands on the cage and she cried.

"It Will never end Pheebs. Tell Allison I love her. I love you guys so much, and im sorry I never said it enough. Bye." Max cried and then he formed electricity in his hands.

"NO!" Phoebe screamed and then Max put the electricity to his body and shook for a minute and then fell to the ground and there was an explosion of black smoke inside the ghost cage and then the smoke cleared away and light shined in from outside the window on Max and revealed that he was gone.

"NO Ghost presence is within this cage." The Ghost cage said and then Phoebe pulled the door open and pulled Max out. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Oh Max. NO!" Kickbutt cried as she walked over to him and suddenly Maxs body was enveloped in light and when the light went away Max's body was gone.

"WHERE DID HE GO?!" Phoebe cried.

"LOOK!" Nora cried and everyone turned to the stairs and light was forming on the stairs and then it started spinning and Max started appearing and as the light went away he opened his eyes.

"What just happened?" Max sighed and Kickbutt looked shocked.

"A total energy reversal. Your sacrifice Max. I guess, something thought you deserved a second chance to live." Kickbutt replied and Max walked down the stairs and Phoebe ran over and flung herself on him as she hugged him.

"Don't ever do that to me again you jerk!" Phoebe cried and Max gently pushed her forward.

"Im ok Pheebs. IM ok." Max sighed and Phoebe nodded and then Max ran over to Allison and found her wound and put his hands over it and a little bit of light came out of the sides of his hands and then Allison slowly sat up and looked at him.

"Am I in heaven?" Allison asked and Max let a laugh out.

"Nope, your still on this crappy place called earth." Max replied and Allison let out a laugh and Max reached in his back pocket. "Allison, this WAS going to be a promise ring, but now I know what I need to do. Allison will you marry me?" Max asked as he pulled out a box and revealed a stunning ring and Allison put her hand over her mouth for a moment and then nodded.

"Of course I'll marry you." Allison laughed and Max grinned from ear to ear and hugged her and Allison quickly pulled away. "Wait you asked my dad and mom right?" Allison asked.

"Yes, it was scary but, I asked if they would be ok if I were to ask to give you a promise ring and your father said he would even let me marry you if you wanted to marry me. He thinks we have been through enough." Max replied and Allison smiled and then she kissed him….


	5. Chapter 5

It was around 3 AM and Max walked upstairs to get something to drink and he found Hank sitting with Phoebe at the kitchen table and they were talking. But they didn't hear him there.

"It just scares me because I can't keep watching him have to deal with all this crap. It's not fair. Hes going to end up having a heart attack again and as crazy as it is, I actually miss him. He's always gone and there's nothing I wouldn't want more than for him to actually catch a break. He got better and literally the minute after he got better he had to go rescue Kickbutt of all people. He has had to be responsible for the whole world multiple times. How did you not break down the other day? Max DIED,I mean he literally died and be honest with yourself, we got lucky that he was brought back. We got REALLY lucky. This is like the fourth time we have nearly lost him and I," Phoebe started crying. "I can't handle it. I just, as weird as its going to sound, I love him so much. He's my twin for Gods sake and I've had to watch him struggle constantly and most of it was caused because of you and me, and I can't take it anymore. I have to talk to him. I don't care if he isn't awake." Phoebe said and she stood up and saw Max. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Max answered sadly.

"Max, I," Phoebe started to try to explain but couldn't without crying. Max walked over to her and hugged her.

"Pheebs I'm gonna be fine." Max sighed and then he pulled away slightly and Phoebe looked to him sadly.

"I miss you Max." Phoebe sighed as she wiped her tears away.

"Phoebe, I'll always come back. You know that." Max said to her.

"Max, first of all, whenever you do come back you very rarely are even in remotely good health, and secondly that's not even what I'm referring to. I want my brother Max back because the guy I'm looking at now, is not Max, I mean your barely even coping with life NOW, what are you going to do when they ask you to go back and protect Metroburg? Do you honestly think that your fine? Do you honestly think that your healthy right now by any means?" Phoebe asked as she refused to hold anything back from Max. Max shook his head in honesty.

"I know I'm not fine, but Phoebe, I AM healthy. When I came back my health was restored, but I understand that I'm going to have to go back to being responsible for a whole city again and it's going to be incredibly stressful but that's part of being a super hero and Metroburg is my city and I'm not letting them down." Max said sadly as he knew what he had to do.

"Do you even know what your doing to Billy, Nora, and Chloe? Billy is trying to figure out how he's supposed to be the only male sibling in our family. Nora is trying to force herself to cope with the fact that one day you WILL die and poor Chloe randomly cries because she's mentally traumatized from watching you DIE! Mom doesn't even know where to begin to address this, and dad Is still trying to cope with the fact that you sacrificed yourself to save the entire world more than once, and me, I'm dying on the inside because I have to watch you fight yourself to death." Phoebe snapped.

"What do you want me to do Phoebe!? Do you want me to back out on Metroburg and leave them defenseless!? Do you think that I have thought about how this is effecting everyone!? Do you think that I am doing this because I want fame!? I am literally stuck with this job and all I can do is at least TRY to handle it. I don't have any other options Phoebe. You're lucky you have Hiddenville because Metroburg is extremely demanding and you're lucky that I have survived this long! Phoebe I know that I have escaped death too many times, I understand that this is hard on you guys but you also have no idea how much of a toll it is taking on me! But the fact is that Metroburg is counting on me! And I'm sorry that it's hurting you guys but my hands are tied! SO what do you want from me!?" Max snapped as tears filled his eyes.

"I want YOU Max, I want YOU. I want my brother back! All of us do! If you're going to protect Metroburg you could at least ACT like Max, because right now your acting like a different person!" Phoebe explained and Max just shook his head.

"The Max you used to know is gone. He's been destroyed mentally and is working his butt off to act like he is ok." Max said as tears fell down his face. "Phoebe, I can SEE how bad things are for all of you, but I am STILL having nightmares because of the black death and I have to deal with those on my own now because Allison's dad wanted her back and I didn't want to worry Allison anymore because watching me wake up from those nightmares was destroying her as well. You guys can't keep pretending that I haven't been through hell and back these last few months. You're lucky I'm even functioning as a person. Like you said, I literally died the other day." Max pointed out.

"Yeah, so what?" Phoebe replied bitterly.

"So why can't you just be grateful that I'm even alive?" Max cried and the room grew silent. "I need you guys to support me, not tear me down."

"If you would just stop crying then maybe some of us could at least start to heal from the stuff that has been going on." Phoebe tried to suggest something and Max just shook his head.

"You want me to keep my emotions IN? You do realize that letting my emotions out is the ONLY thing that is stopping me from going insane, RIGHT?" Max asked as he couldn't believe Phoebe and she didn't answer. "Dad, how do you feel about all of this?" Hank just looked down at the ground as he answered so he didn't have to see Max's reaction.

"It would make things a lot easier if Chloe, Nora, and Billy didn't see you upset Max. I know it's a lot to ask for, but that's the only thing that Phoebe and I could think of to solve all of these problems. We have been more than patient with you but now with Chloe waking up at random times because she keeps having nightmares about you dying, and she cries at random times and shoes not even over the age of 5 yet, and Nora and Billy are struggling just as much and you can't keep hurting them like this. All of this is just a problem that is so easily solved and I can't believe that you're not willing to sacrifice your time during the DAY to make sure that they don't see you being so unstable. You can do what you want at night, but during the day, why can't you just hold it in?" Hank asked and Max just stood there in shock.

"You act like it's SIMPLE and that it's EASY. Your pretending that this is all just a little problem that can be taken care of and still not cause any trouble for anyone else. So let me get this straight: you want ME to keep all my emotions inside and let them build up to the point where one day I'm going to randomly lose my mind in front of them and make things a million times worse?" Max asked and Hank looked at Max like he was being ridiculous.

"Max, it's not THAT bad. You have taken two weeks off to mentally get back to normal, the doctor has cleared you for work, you did FINE with rescuing Cherry and everyone else, and even you said that your health was restored. Now I think we all know that now your just faking it. Even Allison has lost patience with you. So just stop . It's time for you to grow up." Hank snapped and Max stood there as he looked at the ground.

"I um, I need some time away right now. The fact that you guys don't even believe me, it's just a lot to handle. So, when I'm ready, I'll come back home. But until then, I'm gonna go ahead and take some time away." Max sighed and then he teleported downstairs and grabbed his things and he heard Phoebe and Hank running down the stairs and the second they got to the bottom of the steps Max teleported away.

"MAX!" Hank shouted but he was gone.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT BELIEVE HIM!?" Phoebe shouted and suddenly everyone upstairs woke up and started walking downstairs and Phoebe followed Hank back upstairs. The two of them were arguing.

"I was hoping that he WAS faking it!" Hank shouted back.

"Dad you saw how he woke up earlier today. He was shouting and screaming. That's NOT normal! I was just asking him to pretend while he was awake and you basically told him that he was being childish! DAD HES THE MOST ADULT-LIKE PERSON IN THIS HOUSE!" Phoebe shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Barb shouted from upstairs as she held Chloe and Nora and Billy stood beside her on the staircase and Hank looked to Barb.

"Max is running away." Hank replied.

"Hes not running away! Hes leaving! Theres a difference! Running away is something children do because they don't want to deal with their problems. Max left because you were being a jerk and he needs time to heal!" Phoebe shouted.

"Max." Barb sighed as you could hear the heartbreak in her voice. …..

Max walked into the hero league and found Kickbutt working late and he knocked on her office door as he had a backpack on his left arm. Kickbutt looked up and looked shocked.

"Max, how are you? What are you doing here?" Kickbutt sighed as she got up and walked over to him.

"I need somewhere to stay." Max sighed and Kickbutt looked shocked.

"You should probably sit down. Now that I'm close to you, you look awful." Kickbutt admitted sadly and Max put his backpack on the side of a chair and sat down. Kickbutt walked over to her desk and sat down in front of Max. "Alright, now what's going on Max?" Kickbutt asked sadly and Max got teary eyed.

"My dad doesn't believe me. He thinks that I'm faking all of this, when the truth is that when the Black Death was destroyed it passed through me again and attempted to possess me and now I'm having worse dreams than BEFORE. Before I could tell the difference between reality and dream, but now, Allison's gone and I have no one and I can't tell the difference and I'm randomly falling asleep in the middle of the day and waking up and now Chloe is having a mental breakdown, and Billy and Nora don't even know what to do, and Phoebe is trying to figure crap out, and my dad just stands there and thinks that IM overexagerating but both of them want me to pretend like everything is ok, when I am working SO HARD to just get things even remotely back to normal, but the truth is that deep down I KNOW that I will never be the same." Max cried and he started crying harder by the end. Kickbutt looked shocked.

"Max, sweetheart, you are SO broken, aren't you?" Kickbutt asked as she looked like she felt awful and Max started sobbing.

"I cant keep acting like im fine because im not and I need help but I don't want Allison to see me like this because its going to tear her apart and, and, and, and," Max could barely breath because he was crying so hard. Suddenly her computer rose.

"Request for a transmission from the Thunderman household." The computer said.

"Max go to the back of the room and be quiet. Now that I know what they are doing to you, I don't want them knowing you're here." Kickbutt said sternly. "They deserve to worry about you again." Max stumbled to the back of the room and sat down as he wiped the tears off of his face. Kickbutt answered the transmission.

"Super President Kickbutt Max has run away." Barb said and Kickbutt started to worry about nothing.

"WE KNOW! Hes on his way to the Villain League. He just robbed a museum of a priceless artifact and is going to destroy the world with it!" Kickbutt shouted and Max was kind of angry about the approach she was taking.

"NO! HANK IM GOING TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP TONIGHT!" Barb shouted angrily at Hank and Phoebe started to cry.

"He tried to tell us that he was on the borderline of a breakdown." Phoebe cried and everyone got panicked for a moment and then suddenly Chloe's voice came loudly and strongly.

"BE QUIET!" Chloe shouted and everyone grew quiet and Kickbutt raised two eyebrows. "Max would never do that, he's too good. Your lying missy and you should feel terrible!"

"CHLOE! You cant tell Super President Kickbutt that she's lying." Barb said.

"No Max would NEVER do that." Nora said.

"Yeah he wouldn't." Billy agreed.

"I apologize Kickbutt. Kids be quiet or your grounded." Hank sighed.

"Don't apologize, their right. I AM lying. He came by here and I gave him a place to go. I am shocked with you Hank, and I am above shocked with you Phoebe. How could you guys not believe him. Max has worked so hard and the other night he died for all of you, and yet you are acting like he doesn't even deserve even a shred of respect. Since when does Max EVER let his feelings out? Max is trying so hard not to lose his mind and you guys are making things so much worse. Now, Chloe, Billy, Nora, you guys are so young that its OK to feel upset and have nightmares about it, but the rest of you, HOW DARE you even ask Max to keep his emotions in? Your lucky he hasn't lost his mind and went to the villain league because I have seen something like this take an incredible hero and make him a villain and you all know this person VERY well. was at one time Medical Boy, the son of Medical Man, and then he had a mental breakdown and became one of the most notorious villains of all time." Kickbutt explained. "Well, if you see Maxy anytime soon tell him that I cant wait for him to come home again, and Im gonna miss him A LOT." Chloe sighed as she understood.

"Me too." Nora said sadly.

"Me four." Billy agreed as he clearly couldn't count but no one even said anything but Max couldn't help but let out a laugh at Billy but not because he was being slightly stupid, it was because he loved that about Billy. He wasn't very smart but due to the space that created in his brain, he was extremely open minded.

"Tell Max Im so sorry, and that if he comes back, I'll do my best to just TRY to support him because it's clear that what im doing now is making things worse." Phoebe said as her voice shook.

"I can't believe I pushed our son so far that he decided to move out." Hank said sadly and Kickbutt looked to Max who was suddenly gone and she saw him behind everyone.

"I cant believe my baby is gone." Barb sighed.

"Look behind you." Kickbutt sighed and everyone turned around to find Max leaning against the door and chloe ran over and he picked her up.

"MAX!" Chloe cried and Max hugged her as he held her in his arms. Nora and Billy ran over and hugged him as well.

"He was always off screen Thundermans. He was listening the whole time. But I do want all of you to know that the hero league will be discussing this matter in the morning. Max needs an extensive amount of time off of work and," Kickbutt started and Max interrupted her.

"No, I'll be fine. It's my job to protect Metroburg and now that my family knows how bad I'm doing, I think things are going to get a lot better." Max sighed.

"Max, as fantastic of a job that you did with Metroburg, I want you to take at least one more week off. You need time to heal. Mental stability is not something to be messed with. I hope you know and understand that." Kickbutt sighed. "OH and if you don't get Allison over there to help you im going to drag her here by force. You two are engaged now and you're going to get married soon, and shes your rock Max, and without her, it's no wonder that your not getting better. If you don't obey the commands I have given you, I will put you in permanent retirement. Do you understand?" Kickbutt asked and Max nodded.

"I'll get Allison to come home with me after school tomorrow." Phoebe sighed.

"Wait, Max has school now?" Kickbutt asked.

"Yeah, why?" Max asked.

"How are you handling all of this Max? That's a lot to put over one persons shoulders." Kickbutt asked.

" I just do it, I guess." Max replied. "I haven't been physically going to school, they bring me my homework and I do it from here."

"Max, your award ceremony has been changed to a single hand award ceremony due to your stress level, so it's your choice, do you want a lot of people to see you get the award while your whole family has got to come up with speeches, or do you just want the hero league to come over to your house and give you the award and post the video up on the Hero Network?" Kickbutt asked.

"I don't really need a big celebration. I think being with my family and having no stress over it would be better for everyone." Max replied.

"Alrighty then. We will take care of that tomorrow evening at 7. All of you are still required to dress up in nice attire. Max, you are required to where your super suit." Kickbutt sighed.

"Ok." Max understood and then the screen went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Max was sitting in the living room with his Super Suit on and Allison walked upstairs from his room with a gorgeous black shirt on that went around her shoulders, and black leather pants and she had very pretty make up on with black heels and she walked over to Max who started hearing her heels and he turned around and grinned from ear to ear and then started making jokes.

"MY Allison is actually wearing ALL BLACK?" Max joked and Allison smacked him on the shoulder.

"Barb said its only respectful to wear black at these kinds of events." Allison sighed as she sat down. "Luckily my mom and I are the same size. I don't really own any black. So don't get used to it you dork." Max put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." Max sighed and Allison couldn't help but smile as she put her hand out and looked at her engagement ring. "So since your thinking of the wedding, what were you wanting the theme to be?"

"I was thinking of a winter wonderland theme." Allison suggested.

"Yeah, we can call it Winter Thunderland." Max sighed.

"Im serious Max." Allison said and Max looked to her.

"So am I. Im actually kinda excited about how it's going to look and when it's going to be and where we're going to have it." Max started and Allison leaned forward and turned to him as she smiled.

"I never knew you were such a sucker for weddings Max." Allison said and then she saw Phoebe walking downstairs. "Oh my God." Allison sighed and Max turned and saw Phoebe and she was wearing a very mature black dress that made her look like an adult.

"Oh Phoebe I didn't realize you were wanting dad to KILL you today." Max sighed and Phoebe looked embarrassed.

"He knows. All mom had in her closet was this or the dress SHES wearing which im too tall for and I gotta admit, shes pulling it off disturbingly well. It makes her look younger than me because this dress makes me look like im 30. Its kind of uncomfortable." Phoebe admitted and she sat down and looked like she wasn't happy with what she was wearing.

"Hold on." Max sighed and he teleported downstairs and teleported back with a black leather jacket.

"This used to fit me, and now it doesn't. I would imagine it would fit you really well." Max sighed as he handed it to Phoebe and Phoebe put it on and it looked fantastic and Phoebe smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks Max." Phoebe sighed and then she just stared at him for a second. "You've changed a lot, but I'm starting to think, that maybe your becoming a better person than everyone in this house combined." Suddenly the computer rose.

"Warning: Cherry and Oyster approaching." The computer said and Phoebe walked over and answered the door. Oyster looked at Max and forced a smile on his face and Cherry pulled him forcefully into the house. Oyster was wearing all black and Chery was wearing a black tank top with sparkly shorts and black boots.

"Oyster dude, are you ok?" Max asked as he stood up and walked over to Max.

"I mean, I saw you completely have an emotional breakdown and didn't even recognize my best friend anymore but other than that Im cool." Oyster said and Max looked surprised.

"Dude, Im fine. Im gonna act a little different now, but im fine." Max reassured Oyster and Oyster had a genuine smile now.

"Sweetches." Oyster sighed. Suddenly Nora walked downstairs with Billy and hank. Barb was at the top of the stairs with Chloe in her arms.

"Max, I uh, I need to talk to you outside for a moment if you don't mind giving me a second of you're time." Hank sighed and Max nodded and he walked outside with Hank and Hank shut the door behind them. Max turned to him as they stood in the driveway.

"Max, you've been through so much, and I know I have been a terrible father with dealing with all of it, but I want you to know that I have never been more proud of you than I am on this day. Your getting an award that no one in the Thunderman family has ever gotten. I haven't even gotten this award Max. You've worked so hard and you have done so much and you've saved so many people and Phoebe was right, you've been a better hero than anyone in our house. You're a natural at it and you deserve this award. I'm just so sorry that I never believed in you." Hank sighed and Max slightly laughed.

"Dad, you gotta forgive yourself. The past is the past. But thanks. It means a lot that you would say that." Max sighed and he tried to leave but Hank stopped him and gave him a look of suspicion.

"What are you hiding?" Hank asked.

"Me? Nothing." Max lied and Hank crossed his arms as Max looked inside at Allison.

"Max, Im not stupid, I know that something is up. WHats going on?" Hank asked and Max looked to his dad and decided to admit it.

"Ok,so, when Allison first started to stay over I kind of felt like there were other feelings coming up." Max said and Hank looked slightly confused. "Dad, we hugged and kissed and then I wanted to do more." Hank realized what Max was saying.

"You didn't, did you?" Hank asked.

"No, but I was really close to initiating it, and then I said that I needed some rest, but dad, every time shes over here I tend to get stronger feelings and stronger feelings and now shes wearing black and I cant stop staring at her." Max explained as you could tell there was an uneasy level of frustration within Max.

"Max just hold on til after the wedding. The second the wedding is over you can do it. Just hold on. I understand how you feel but you have to let each feeling go. Its rough, especially on us men, but I didn't hold out until your mom and I got married and we had to leave you with your Great Aunt Ida. It just causes a lot of problems if you have kids before you get married." Hank said and Max frowned.

"Dad, im not worried about what others will think. Im worried because I don't know how to even make sure Allison is ok if she DOES get pregnant. Shes human and if she gets pregnant and the baby is a super human it could kill her. I don't know anything about that stuff and if im not fast enough Allison could die." Max sighed sadly.

"So if that wasn't an issue, are you telling me you would have gone through with it?" Hank asked as he was slightly concerned about the whole situation.

"Im not sure. It's kind of the type of situation where you don't really have much time to think about anything. For a second I almost initiated it Dad. Im not kidding. I was really close." Max admitted.

"OK, well then the solution is simple, we just cant leave you and Allison alone together. Its as simple as that." Hank said with a smile and max frowned at him.

"Whatever dad." Max sighed and then he turned to go back into the house and saw that Allison and the rest of the family had been listening the entire time. She just shook her head at him and she walked out the front door. "DANG IT! ALLISON!" Max shouted as he ran after her. He went outside and closed the door behind him and Allison turned to him.

"I have never been so humiliated in my entire life Max! Why didn't you talk to ME about this instead of your dad! Your dad was the last person I expected for you to talk to. You two quite literally have the weakest relationship in your entire family and you told him that you wanted to have sex with me and you didn't think that I would stop if you initiated it. Max I know the risks I have done plenty of research over it because Super President Kickbutt and your mom are always bringing me stuff to read about the risks. I probably know more about this than you do by far and you stand out there and tell everyone that you want to have sex but you don't think im even smart enough to understand how dangerous it is!?" Allison snapped.

"I know you know more than I do because im the one who asked Super President Kickbutt and my mom to give you that stuff so you could learn about it because I have a hard time believing that when the time comes, I will be able to stop myself from doing it with you and you have always been MY rock and I know that if you understand the risks then maybe you'll stop me! You're the smartest most responsible person I know Allison." Max explained and Allison looked at him as she tried to understand his tone.

"Max, what's wrong? You sound like somethings seriously bothering you." Allison sighed.

"That's the problem, I feel fine, I feel better than I have felt in months, but yet somethings, somethings different, and I don't know what it is." Max explained.

"Max, somethings SERIOUSLY wrong here. You've been struggling for so long and now all of a sudden you're doing fine? What has changed that's making you so happy?" Allison asked and Max thought about it and realized what was different.

"I think, I think it's you. Every time I have been better off you have been around. I think it's something about you being near me that actually is seriously helping. I don't think anything is necessarily wrong and I kind of hit rock bottom when I left our house and tried to move away." Max explained hopefully.

"So what are you saying, are you saying everythings over?" Allison asked as she wasn't too sure.

"I'm not saying it's OVER, but I am saying that things are going to get better as long as you're around me." Max replied and Allison put her arms around Maxs neck and gave him a quick kiss and then she hugged him.

"I love you Max" Allison sighed.

"I love you too Allison." Max added and they stood there for a second and then suddenly Kickbutt cleared her throat and Max turned to her and smiled slightly. "Good afternoon Super President Kickbutt." Max sighed and Kickbutt looked at Allison.

"Wow. Im surprised you even own anything black Allison." Kickbutt said in slight shock.

"I uh," Allison was clearly uncomfortable. " I borrowed this from my mom." Kickbutt nodded as she knew that Allison never would have owned anything black.

"Alright, shall we take care of business?" Kickbutt said and Max opened the front door and Kickbutt and the rest of the hero league walked in. Max and Allison followed and Max saw everyone staring at him in weird ways and he turned to Allison.

"And you thought YOU were embarrassed. You don't have to deal with four siblings who are NEVER going to let you forget this." Max whispered to Allison and Allison rubbed his back…

Everyone was standing on one side of the room and Max, Kickbutt, and the hero league was standing on the other. Max stood there in his cape and one of the hero league members was holding a blue velvet box.

"Because of Maximus Octavius Thunderman's role as Thunder Man, and his incredible recues including that of my own, we the hero league are proud to officially present Maximus with the prestigious Hero Of The Year Award." Kickbutt said and she opened the blue box and pulled out a gold metal and walked over and put it on Max and then turned to one of the hero league members and that member walked in front of Kickbutt and Max and took a picture of them. "Alright, as of more important issues. Max I have a serious question for you."Kickbutt sighed and Max turned to her. "We feel that we want Phoebe to get her chance to protect Metroburg, and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind permanently stepping down from your role as Thunder Man, and pursuing a different role." Kickbutt sighed.

"What role would it be?" Max asked in slight confusion. "Because I thought I was doing a fantastic job with Metroburg. They are going to be really upset that I'm no longer going to be there to protect them."

"Max, it's very clear that you have already contributed more as a hero than all the heroes within the last ten years combined and so now I would like to offer you a more important role. You see, I have been super president for over 10 years now, and traditionally I am supposed to step down but I sadly haven't found anyone to represent the hero league and I think I have found the person for the job." Kickbutt explained.

"Oh so you want me to go talk to that person and say something inspirational or something?" Max asked.

"No, Max, I am asking you to become the very first Super President Thunderman." Kickbutt sighed and everyone was stunned. "Maybe give you sister some time in the spotlight because we know shes always wanted Metroburg, and you never wanted it. You just wanted to simply be a hero. Most heroes don't understand what being a real hero is all about, but you Max, you DO."

"With all due respect im pretty sure the world deserves a better Super President than me. Why don't you ask Simone to do it? I mean, she's your daughter. It's a family legacy, isn't it?" Max asked.

"No, legally I can't, and also, if she were the president even for one day the world would be put in mayhem. Please Max, accept the job. We already arranged for you to be transferred out of school. This job will pay your bills for the rest of your life, even though you technically don't have any bills because your kind of the Super president. Max, you get a very nice house that comes with the job, and you can start a family there and you can work from home if you need to. I know you're a little younger than the job prefers but you're the best person for the job. SO, will you accept it?"Kickbutt asked and Max looked to Allison.

"You know what, can you give me a couple minutes to talk this over with my fiancé?" Max asked and Kickbutt nodded and Max pulled Allison outside and Allison turned to him and she saw him panicking. "I don't know if I can be responsible for an entire country Allison. I don't think I can do it I just, I just," Max started and Allison smacked him in the face. "OW!" Max yelled.

"You can do it, and you better take that job. I wont have to worry about you as much." Allison said and Max smiled at her.

"You always know what to say." Max sighed and then he kissed her on the cheek and walked back into the house where everyone seemed eager to find out the answer. "I guess you can call me Super President Thunderman." Max sighed and Kickbutt looked happy but slightly upset.

"Alright, Evelyn, it's time for you to give the boy your badge now." One of the hero league members sighed.

"I know, im working on it." Kickbutt sighed and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and she took of a pin and handed it to Max slowly. "I know your going to do well Max. Good luck." She let go of the pin and Max pinned it on his left shoulder and suddenly his suit started to change and the blue was now a metallic blue and the orange was gold. Max kind of looked fantastic. Then the hero league member walked over and took a picture of Max and backed away.

"Now, Max, whats your first matter as super president?" Kickbutt asked.

"I have to have a matter?" Max asked in slight panic and Kickbutt let out a laugh.

"I was just kidding, but your face was priceless." Kickbutt laughed.

"You start your job on Monday Max, and on Monday you will officially be referred to as Super President Thunderman and Phoebe, you are now the protector of Metroburg and Nora," Kickbutt started and she turned to Nora. "Apparently you took the hero altitude test and got a 97 on it. Congratulations." Kickbutt said and she pulled out a smaller super hero cape.

"Kickbutt I don't think that Nora is ready to be a super hero yet , I mean, she's younger than Billy is." Hank said in worry. "Their both too young."

"Look at the cape again, it's not a Super Hero cape Hank, its an altitude cape. It means shes getting a practice run at being a hero. That's why its smaller and doesn't have an orange trim on it. We are giving her a week of protecting Hiddenvile, to see how she does. Its kind of like a final test to see if she IS in fact ready to be a real Super Hero. Plus Max needs to find someone to protect Hiddenvile and a week should suffice. Now Max, when it comes to dealing with family, you need to understand that you have to treat them like they are just average citizens. That's something you should always remember" Kickbutt said as she was having trouble with letting go of being a Super President. "Oh and you have to figure out who your vice President is going to be in a month. You also need to," Kickbutt started and Max interrupted her.

"Kickbutt im sorry your having trouble with letting go but I don't think im allowed to give you any position in office. Right?" Max asked the council and they nodded. "And I already think I know who im going to have be the vice president." Max sighed.

"Who?" A Hero League member asked.

"Make sure to transfer a new hero into Hong Kong because I want Link Evilman to be my Vice President." Max said and they all nodded.

"Will do President." One of the members said.

"Your dismissed." Max added and they all left and Kickbutt stood there for a second.

"Nice move. I have a feeling that you and Link are going to do extremely well together." Kickbutt sighed.

"Kickbutt," Max started and Kickbutt interrupted.

"Evelyn, call me Evelyn." Kickbutt sighed.

"Evelyn, Im sorry you had to step down. I understand what it feels like to have your world flip upside down. It'll get better." Max reassured her.

"I know. For the last time, have a good evening Thundermans." Kickbutt finished and then she left and Max turned around to find Phoebe almost in tears.

"Why did you do that?" Phoebe asked.

"I have my happily ever after, it's about time that you had yours." Max replied and Phoebe ran over and hugged him….


	7. Chapter 7

Max was sitting in his room alone as he tried to think things through. He wasn't sure he would do a good job as a Super President. Since when did he achieve more than Phoebe? It wasn't making sense and he couldn't help but wonder if Kickbutt was right or if she was extremely wrong. Suddenly Max heard someone coming down the stairs. He could hear the voice loud and clear and he was shocked.

"Im telling you, if hes asleep, we may just actually capture the one and only Max Thunderman." It was . Hank had sent Colloso away because of what went down between the two of them. They couldn't find a way to make a compromise or make sure that they were going to be able to get along. Max teleported upstairs and put his lair on lockdown and then he was about to run upstairs to get his parents when there was a huge explosion coming from within the lair and several pieces of metal pushed Max straight into a wall and Max cried out in pain.

"DAD! MOM!" Max cried out and the sound of doors opening and closing came to Max's ears.

"Whats going on?!" Hank yelled from upstairs. had Dark Mayhem beside him and they pulled the metal off of Max and held some type of gas mask.

"Nighty night Max." laughed as he forced the mask onto Max's face and Max passed out. Just then Hank got to the stairs and saw the scene. Max was on the ground and looked lifeless and Dark Mayhem was picking him up.

"BARB! PHOEBE!" Hank shouted and Hank flew down to the floor and ran over to Dark Mayhem and Dark Mayhem shot his green electricity at him and Hank got hit and he fell ten feet away on the ground and couldn't get back up. Barb got to the stairs and sent electricity at the two of them and they couldn't avoid it. But jumped in front of Dark Mayhem so Dark Mayhem would be shielded. Dark Mayhem was only a couple inches away from the door.

"MAX!" Barb cried. Chloe suddenly teleported to Barb and grabbed her hand and teleported in the doorway and stopped Dark Mayhem just as Phoebe got to the top of the stairs. Barb shut the door and had Dark Mayhem cornered. Hank stood up and went over to Dark Mayhem and punched him in the face and Dark Mayhem passed out. Max fell to the ground and still looked lifeless. Phoebe ran over and froze Dark Mayhem and then she froze .

"Is he ok?" Phoebe asked and Barb checked for a pulse and looked up at them.

"His heart rate is slower than usual but other than that he seems fine." Barb sighed breathlessly.

"Why can't he just catch a break for once!?" Nora yelled as she crossed her arms in frustration. Suddenly Max moved a little and then he opened his eyes and started to shout in pain. Everyone froze and then something happened that no one expected. Phoebe basically bolted over to Max's side and fell to her knees beside him.

"MAX JUST CALM DOWN!" Phoebe shouted and Max tried to calm down but you could still tell he was dying of pain. "Mom, call the ambulance. I think Max's whole chest is crushed. It's too risky to teleport with him."…

Everyone was waiting for the doctor to come out when suddenly many reporters just came in and crowded the Thunderman family. Hank stood up and shouted over the crowd.

"ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!" Hank shouted and everyone grew quiet and raised their hands. Hank pointed at the first person.

"Hi, yes we have heard that Thunder Man is going to become something similar to the President of the United States, and he will be playing a more important role because he will be representing the country. Who will be protecting Metroburg now?" The woman asked and Phoebe stepped forward.

"Im Thunder Girl, well I guess since my sister will be a junior hero now SHE will be Thunder GIRL and Im going to be Thunder Woman, but I will be protecting Metroburg." Phoebe explained and everyone was writing down notes.

"Is it true that Max is in surgery once again?" A man asked and the whole family nodded.

"We are not very sure that he will be ok though." A doctor said as he walked out suddenly and he looked to the crowd. "Now if you don't mind, I have to demand that you all leave at once." The doctor insisted and the reporters scrammed. The Thundermans turned to the doctor. "DO you guys have any idea what gas was put in Max's system?" The doctor asked sadly.

"Im not sure, why?" Hank replied.

"Well, we have tested it out and it turns out it's a gas that shuts down half the immune system for three straight hours. That's why Max was in so much pain. You guys are yet again really lucky that we could save him. Sadly we wont know if there were any complications until he wakes up. But im warning you guys, even after his body heals up his body will still be weakened. One more incident like this and you might find that your family will have one less Thunderman." The doctor warned and everyone nodded.

"I guess it's good that he's going to be the Super President then isn't it?!"Suddenly Allison shouted and everyone turned to find her with her arms crossed.

"I think we're in trouble." Hank whispered to Barb in slight fear.

"Yep. The wrath of the fiancé is about to be leashed out on us." Barb replied.

"I was sleeping when my dad forced me awake and turned the tv on and THAT'S how I found out that my fiancé was in critical condition at the hospital! You guys have all of 30 seconds to explain before you start seeing the bad side of me." Allison said with her arms crossed. The doctor just stood there waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Allison, it wasn't anyone's fault. and Dark Mayhem got into the house and went to attack Max." Nora explained because everyone was kind of scared of Allison.

"Why didn't any of you call me?!" Allison shouted.

"Well, with the way your acting now could you blame us?" Hank asked and Allison walked over to him and got in his face.

"You think your scared now. If Max doesn't survive, think about how scared you'll be then." Allison said and then she turned to the doctor. "How is he?"

"I um, like I said, um, could you like, not be staring at me like you're going to kill me if I give you bad news." The doctor asked and Allison looked at him like she was going to kill him right at that second.

"Alright! Well he might be ok, he might not be! IM sorry Im yelling right now! I yell when I'm scared for my life!" The doctor shouted and then he ran away.

"She IS terrifying." Barb said in a disturbed way.

"Um, your Max's girlfriend,Allison, right?" A voice said and everyone turned to find a younger female doctor.

"Yeah. Why? Are you going to be afraid of me like Pants?" Allison asked.

"No. But while we were doing tests we came across something that has led us to believe that recently he had sexual intercourse and so we were wondering that due to the risk that your human, if you have had any signs of pregnancy?" The woman replied and everyone looked shocked.

"Wait, wait, wait, Max said that he had those feelings but you guys never did anything." Hank interrupted.

"Yeah, and we hadn't when you guys first talked." Allison said in slight embarrassment. "But im clearly not pregnant because its been two days and I haven't really had a kid yet. Now have i?" Allison asked.

"Well,the last time a human became impregnated by a super human, it took two days for the baby to start growing. It's a slower process than when a human gets pregnant but it still only takes two days." The doctor replied.

"Um. Well that can't be true." Allison said in slight fear.

"Have you checked if you have gained any weight today?" The doctor asked.

"well, I weigh myself every morning to keep track of my weight, and I gained six pounds but that cant mean that im pregnant." Allison said and Barb and Hank looked extremely worried.

"Your really not worried about the fact that you quite suddenly gained 6 pounds overnight?" Hank asked.

"Well I was a little worried, but…." Allison stopped and then thought about it. "I HAVE been overly emotional these last two days." Allison admitted. The doctor pulled out a scanner and scanned her up and down and then looked at the scanner and there was a beep.

"Well congratulations your going to be having a baby very soon Allison." The doctor said and Allison froze as the doctor grabbed a phone hastily. "GET DOCTOR RALLERY IN IMMEDIATELY! WE HAVE A CODE 321 ON OUR HANDS!" The woman shouted over the intercom through the phone and three doctors came running in and other doctors started to put Allison in a wheelchair and before anyone else could even react to the fact that Allison was going to have a baby, the doctors had already taken Allison away.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Phoebe shouted…

Everyone was waiting nervously when the doctor walked back out and Max was in a wheelchair.

"Doctor I'm pretty sure im going to be fine. I could have walked out here on my own." Max sighed as the doctor sat him in front of his family.

"Well, get back with me after your family gives you the good news and grills you for your irresponsibility." The doctor said and then he ran away.

"Whats going on?" Max asked. "Wheres Allison?"

"Well, where were you and Allison 2 days ago? Where did you go after you were given the hero of the year award. I believe you two said you were going to the movies. But according to recent evidence someone would say you two may have been at a more secret location, having the time of your life when you said that I didn't have to worry about you two doing anything like that!" Hank shouted nervously and Max realized that he was busted.

"Did Allison's dad find out or something?" Max asked sadly.

"No. But he and Allison's mom are on their way because we don't have to worry about you being in the hospital, we have to worry about two others now!" Hank snapped and Max was extremely confused at first and then his mouth dropped.

"Allison, Allison cant be pregnant, we used protection." Max tried to defend himself.

"Well the baby in her stomach says otherwise!" Hank shouted at the top of his lungs.

"But if that's true. Are they going to be ok? Did they get here quick enough because with Allison I know I would have been able to raise a kid, but if she dies I can't raise that baby alone, and I don't know how long I will be able to see Allison in pain if the baby dies! DO WE KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY CHILD OR MY FIANCE!" Max shouted and everyone seemed slightly surprised.

"you mean, your not scared about being a dad?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"I'm more concerned about if my child will be ok and if Allison will be ok right now! Plus I will have plenty of money to be able to afford a baby sitter if needed since im going to be the Super President VERY SOON! I will soon be moving into the Super President house anyways. There will be plenty of space for both Allison and the baby! But none of that matters right now! Do we know if they are doing ok?!" Max shouted and everyone looked shocked except for Barb and Hank and those two were getting emotional.

"Oh Hank, our baby boy is already ready to be a dad and he knows what hes going to do." Barb cried.

"I know, im not sure how to feel right now! Hes going to move out and hes going to be starting his own family and he will probably be better off than OUR family is." Hank cried as well and the two of them just sat there and became a complete emotion blob. Max turned to Phoebe.

"Do we know if their ok?" Max asked and Phoebe shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "What? Whats that look?"

"Your such an adult. I've never seen you like this before. Recently every time I've looked at you I have seen a completely different person and now, your moving out?" Phoebe asked.

"Maxy, you cant leave." Chloe said sadly.

"Actually by law im not allowed to stay with you guys anymore because I will be going over very sensitive information for the government and you guys aren't allowed to see it. So I was going to have to be moved out by the end of the week. That's why there's less stuff in my room than before. I've been sneaking it out every once in a while so you guys didn't notice." Max admitted as tears filled his eyes.

"When were you going to tell us?" Nora asked.

"I probably never would have gotten the guts to do it until the day I had to move out to be honest. I know you guys have had a ton to deal with and I didn't want to hurt you guys and Chloe," Max looked at her. "You've been struggling so much with everything and I couldn't bear," Max let out several tears as he looked at his baby sister. "I couldn't bear telling you that I would be leaving. I mean, im only going to be down in Metroburg, and you guys can come and visit anytime you want." Max sighed but everyone was upset that he was leaving and this snapped Hank back into reality.

"Wait your going all the way to Metroburg. Max that's a three hour drive. Chloe cant teleport to you. What if she refuses to come home?" Hank asked and everyone started to argue.

"HEY!" Max shouted at the top of his lungs and everyone grew silent. "I don't have an option ok? I have to go to Metroburg. Im sorry, but the hero league has taken me out of high school, and I have a job that will fund me, Allison, and as many kids as we ever have for the rest of our lives. But I will come and visit you guys as much as possible. Allison's already told her mom and her dad that she will be moving to Metroburg and they have already made peace with it. In fact they are opening a gym in Metroburg so every once in a while they will have an even bigger reason to visit. I need you guys to be strong so when I leave I don't feel like im going to be leaving you all to just fall apart. Last time a checked Phoebe was the person who held the family together. Why can't you just go back to the way things used to be?" Max started and then he got extremely emotional. "It will be JUST like it used to be. I will basically not even exist and you guys would come to me every once in a while to take advantage of me and my skills and then return to me not even existing. It will be like it always was." Max sighed as he tried not to start getting to the point where he wanted to just start sobbing.

"Is that what you felt like?" Phoebe asked as it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Well, yeah." Max answered.

"Max, you and I were the Thunder Twins, we were partners. You changed all of our lives. You were the only Thunderman who wasn't acting like the typical hero, and even though we didn't really all hang out with you that much, we still cared about you and we would have noticed if you were gone, and now we will notice even more because you have left such an impact on everyone in this room." Phoebe sighed and then suddenly Debbie and Garry walked in.

"How is she?!" Garry shouted and Max looked to his family.

"I don't know? Do we have any idea about how Allison is?" Max asked as he leaned back in his wheelchair and looked like he was in pain.

"We don't know anything." Barb sighed.

"Max, sweetie are you ready for having a kid?" Debbie asked and Max turned to her.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I will have the space for one and the money for one. I know that for a fact." Max replied.

"Well that's good. You've thought that much through. You showed us pictures of that house which is beyond nice. Im sure that child will have a great time growing up. How fast will the baby grow again?" Garry asked as he sat down. Suddenly a female voice came from behind them.

"The baby will grow at the normal rate of a super human baby, but the baby will probably have an extra growth spurt in there." The voice said and everyone turned to see the female doctor.

"Hows Allison?" Max and Garry said at the same time.

"Allison is going to be fine. Both the baby and her are getting cleaned up right now. Allison of course is absolutely out of it. She will be unconscious for probably 30 hours. A little more than expected but the baby is wide awake and very calm." The woman sighed.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Nora asked in slight excitement.

"Well, we heard rumor that Max prefers boys over girls so," The doctor sighed awkwardly.

"I don't care, as long as the baby is healthy." Max said as he was very clearly dying to know and the woman looked satisfied.

"It's a girl, and Allison told us to have you chose the name. She has no preferences except that she wants either her middle name or first name to begin with R. Apparently she's always liked R names." The doctor explained and suddenly a woman walked over to the doctor with a baby in a pink blanket and Max slowly stood up and walked over to the doctor and saw the baby and grinned from ear to ear. No one had ever seen him so happy before.

"Can I hold her?" Max asked without taking his eyes away and the nurse let out a laugh.

"Well of course you can Max. She's YOUR BABY." The nurse laughed and she slowly handed the baby too him and Max held her gently. Max looked at her and couldn't stop smiling. Then the baby woke up and looked up at him.

"Hi beautiful, welcome to the world." Max said in a very emotional but calm and soothing voice. Hank, Barb, Phoebe, Debbie, and Garry crowed around him and looked down at the baby.

"Oh my gosh shes so beautiful." Phoebe said as she smiled down at her niece.

"I never thought I could love anyone more than Allison." Max sighed and Barb and Hank looked so proud…..


	8. Chapter 8

Max was sitting in the hospital room beside a sleeping Allison and he was smiling as he watched Chloe and a little girl with brown hair who was about 6 years old playing together. It was just him, Chloe, Barb, Allison and his daughter in the room and suddenly Phoebe opened the door and turned to Max.

"I brought visitors." Phoebe said excitedly and suddenly Cherry, Oyster, and Link came in followed by Hank, Billy, and Nora. The little girl turned to see Cherry, Oyster,and Link and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Raegan whats your guys's names?" The little girl asked. Cherry looked like she was drowned in cuteness.

"I, Im Cherry." Cherry sighed and she turned to Max and just smiled and hurried over and sat down by him. "So have you figured out how she can look so much like you and still be absolutely adorable?" Cherry joked and Max turned to her and let out a laugh.

"Nice to see you too Cherry." Max sighed.

"So, whats her middle name?" Cherry asked.

"Elizabeth. Raegan Elizabeth Thunderman." Max answered and Cherry looked like she was overwhelmed from the cuteness again.

"Who helped you come up with her name?" Cherry asked.

"No one, he picked it out all by were all so scared to hear his ideas and then he came up with that and we were all so excited for the new name." Barb said happily and Max let out a laugh and then Max saw Link staring at Raegan strangely and he didn't leave eye contact with her when he talked to Max.

"So, do you guys know what her powers are yet? Is she going to be an Ultra, you know, with every power in the world?" Link asked.

"Yeah, she is, why does that matter?" Max asked in suspicion.

"Because dude." Link looked at him in pure concern. "When the villain league finds out that shes going to be an ultra, they are either going to do everything they possibly can to get her on their side, or they are going to try to get rid of her before she's even old enough to become a hero. Ultras are forces to be reckoned with. Why do you think Dark Mayhem and came to take you away. My dad might not be a villain anymore but he hears a lot of talk and there's already rumor going around about your daughter being an Ultra and Max, you can't trust anyone." Link explained and everyone grew quiet.

"But she legally can't be a villain. She's the daughter of the Super President. You know that the child of a super president cant become a hero OR a villain due to," Max started and Link finished his sentence as the thought clearly disturbed him.

"due to the Power agreement that the villain league and the hero league had. Max, what if the villain league decides that she's still too powerful to even exist?" Link asked and this thought clearly hadn't crossed Max's mind as he looked to Raegan and understood absolutely everything Link was saying.

"You wont let them get me, right?" Raegan asked as tears filled her eyes and Max's heart broke as he saw his daughter and because he hesitated she looked terrified and then ran out of the hospital room.

"RAEGAN!" Max shouted and he ran after her and he could tell that she was already extremely fast because he could barely keep up with her and then she ran outside and Max lost sight of her through the doors and when he finally pushed through the doors he froze as he saw Raegan standing in front of a very tall black hooded villain Max had never thought he would lay his eyes upon. The villain was the most legendary villain in the world, and he went by the name of The Terror. No one needed to know anything else about the villain because his name said it all.

"SHE WONT BE A HERO! I SWEAR!" Max shouted as you could hear the heartbreak in his voice and the figure looked to Max.

"Ultras have a natural drive to protect. We can't risk it." The villain replied and Max went to grab Raegan as he teleported and found her falling and he caught her and he held her in his arms as she fell to the ground and the villain was gone. Max looked down to find that she had been cut from the bottom of her chest to the top of her throat but she was still conscious.

"OH GOD!" Max cried and he picked her up and ran into the hospital with her.

"Daddy it stings!" Raegan screamed.

All the Thundermans rushed out of the hospital room to find Max standing with Raegan and the doctors.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"It was The Terror." Max replied and the doctor stepped away.

"There's no saving her. The Terror has a type of venom that has no cure. I'm so sorry Mr. Thunder Man." The doctors said and Max pulled a gurney over and laid her down on it as he started to sob.

"Daddy, it stings so bad." Raegan said quieter.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." Max cried.

"I, I feel so cold." Raegan whispered as she looked tired. Suddenly Max heard a whisper in his ear but it was a voice he could recognize but wasn't sure why he recognized it.

"Max look at me." It was a womans voice and Max turned his head and saw a woman made of light that no one else seemed to see. Then the woman came forward to Max and Max knew her.

"Al?" Max said as his voice shook. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can save her. Your healing powers are my healing powers. My healing powers saved me from the Terror more than ten times. But my healing powers have not gone on inside your daughter. She has healing powers, just not ones as strong as mine. Your daughter is an Ultra MINOR, she WONT have a drive to protect. That fact will save her life, but before that can save her, you have to save her. Your love for her combined with those healing powers will save her Max. So Maximus do what you do best, and be the surprise savior of the day." Al said and then she disappeared and Max looked down at Raegan who had gone unconscious, and he closed his eyes and held his hand up, unaware that the press had gathered around the room and were filming it. Max's hand started to glow a brilliant gold and he slowly and gently put his hand on his daughters wound and then leaned his head down close to her ear.

"Please don't leave me, I just got you." Max cried and then he lifted his head slightly and kissed her forehead.

Allison was awake and was being wheeled out by her father and Allison just watched helplessly like everyone else. No one noticed it because they were focusing on Max and Raegan, but the Terror had showed up and was watching as well.

Max stayed there very close to his daughter and waited and then the glow went away and he still stayed there crying.

"Daddy? Whats wrong?" Raegans voice came and Max felt her moving and he lifted himself up, saw her and grinned from ear to ear and he picked her up and held her close to him.

"Oh my God, im never letting you out of my sight again!" Max cried and laughed at the same time. Allison just sat there as she cried and was beyond proud of him. Suddenly the crowd who were all clapping grew silent and Max looked forward as several of the Thundermans stood in a defensive pose beside Raegan and Max. Max put Raegan behind him and looked to her.

"Stay here. Don't move." Max said and Raegan nodded and Max walked forward towards the Terror.

"Listen to me." Max started and the Terror interrupted him.

"You have no right BOY, you don't scare me, you are just a child in a," The Terror started and Max used his sonic scream as he made his voice unbearably loud.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Max yelled in anger and power and domination and the Terror took two steps back. "My daughter isn't an Ultra, she is an Ultra Minor because her mother is human, she DOESN'T have the pure will to protect and LEGALLY she will NOT be allowed to be a hero but she can be whatever else she wants to be if I have anything to do with it. She may not be a villain or a hero, but if any of you villain league members try to stop her from having a choice, I will not even give you mercy. She could flip burgers for the rest of her life if that is what makes her happy. But SHE WILL HAVE A CHOICE! And YOU will NOT take her from me OR her mother OR her family! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? Because if you think that for one second I will ALLOW you to desecrate the agreement the villain league and the hero league have made, then you are kidding yourself. My daughter won't be a villain but she wont be a hero either, BUT if she wants to be a policeman, or a fireman, or a FREAKING BALLERINA SHE CAN DO WHAT SHE WANTS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? NOW LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK OR I WILL CHARGE YOU WITH ATTEMPT OF MURDER FOR A ROYAL MEMBER OF THE HERO LEAGUE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Max shouted at the top of his lungs and the Terror took three steps back.

"Yes Super President Thunderman. The Villain League will leave your daughter be. All you had to say was that she was an Ultra Minor. Have a good evening Super President. Hopefully you and I will never have to cross paths again, unless your daughter decides to breach the agreement." The Terror started to leave.

"I HAVE NOT DISMISSED YOU!" Max shouted and the Terror turned back to Max and came right back.

"I apologize Super President Thunder Man." The Terror said.

"If my daughter tries to breach the agreement you have to give me a chance to make it right because today you have breached the agreement, and you must give me the same courtesy by law. If she does it more than once I clearly do not know about it, so make sure to contact me if she does, and I will take care of it. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" Max shouted.

"Yes Super President Thunder Man. Am I excused now sir?" The Terror asked and Max nodded and the Terror disappeared into darkness. Everyone in the room clapped and Max turned to Raegan and Raegan smiled and ran over to him and Max fell to his knees and hugged her and it looked like he was never going to let her go. Garry wheeled Allison over to them and Max looked over at her with tears in his eyes.

"No ones going to hurt her while I'm alive." Max said and Allison nodded as she smiled.

"I know." Allison said and Raegan jumped up on Allisons lap and hugged her.

"MOMMY!" Raegan shouted happily.

"Hi baby!" Allison laughed and Max couldn't help but smile at Allison when suddenly Max felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to find a glowing Al and then Al kneeled next to him.

"Are you coming back?" Max asked.

"Only if you get yourself head over heals in trouble again." Al replied.

"Who are you talking to?" Garry asked Max.

"See you Maximus. Good luck making yourself look like your not insane to your soon to be father in law." AL laughed and then she disappeared.

"No one." Max sighed as he stood up.

"But Im pretty sure I heard you say something." Garry replied.

"Just let it go Garry." Max added.

"But," Garry started and Raegan looked over at Garry.

"Grandpa!" Raegan shouted happily and Garry went over and picked Raegan up and hugged her. Raegan looked over Garrys shoulder and gave Max a wink, showing that she saw Al too and Max let out a little laugh.…

Later on everyone was about to leave.

"Daddy, can I PLEASE go stay the night with Chloe." Raegan had been begging for a while and Max looked to Hank, Barb, and Phoebe.

"Im trusting my baby with you." Max sighed as he looked to them and Hank smiled slightly.

"We'll keep her safe Max. Don't worry." Hank sighed and Max hugged and kissed Raegan and Raegan went over to Allisons bed and hugged and kissed her and then everyone headed out and left Max and Allison alone in the hospital.

"Get your butt over here." Allison said and Max let out a laugh and Max walked over and laid beside her and put his arm around her and she curled up next to him closely. "I feel terrible about all of this by the way." Allison sighed.

"Then you shouldn't have let me send her with my family." Max said in slight panic as he sat up and Allison pulled him back down.

"NO silly." Allison sighed. "I feel terrible because I doubted that you would be able to handle being a dad, and quite honestly your more protective over Raegan than my dad is with me." Max looked to Allison as you could tell he was thinking deeply and tears filled his eyes.

"I doubted it until I saw her laying in my arms with a gash that went down from her neck to the bottom of her chest. At that moment I became a real father." Max sighed as he thought back on all of it.

"I don't know how you had the strength to save her. Ive never seen you cry like that." Allison said and Max looked to her.

"Trust me, Raegans bringing out a completely new side of me, so all of us are going to be seeing a different side to me, including myself." Max said and then he leaned in and kissed Allison. "You two are the most important things in my life now, and I will do anything to give you guys a great life. I might be crazy busy but I will do everything I can."

"You act like we're already married." Allison sighed.

"I've considered you my wife the second we went through all of that crap. A normal girl wouldn't have stuck by me like that. Everyone says that Im THEIR hero but Allison your MY hero." Max said and Allison smiled and kissed him.

"Max, I thought I wanted a huge wedding, but I just want a very nice smaller wedding if that's ok with you and I want it to be very soon." Allison sighed and Max looked to her and put his hand on her cheek.

"You can have any wedding that you want." Max sighed and then Allison leaned into his chest and he held her gently and the two of them slowly fell asleep….

Max, Allison, and Raegan were all standing in the living room of the Thunderman household and everyone else seemed so sad.

"So I guess this is the last time you get to call this your home." Hank said, breaking the silence and Max looked like he was kind of frustrated.

"Ok, you guys promised you would stay strong." Max sighed.

"Well you just gave us a new niece that we ALSO have to say goodbye to." Phoebe said sadly.

"Aunt Pheebs its not goodbye. Mom and I can teleport here any time you want." Raegan said and Phoebe smiled slightly. Suddenly Chloe walked over to Max and raised her arms and he picked her up.

"You'll visit right?" Chloe asked.

"As much as I can, but Raegan and Allison will visit all the time. I AM going to be very busy with being Super President. But every free moment I have, I will come and visit, I promise." Max sighed and Chloe nodded and then kissed him on the cheek and Max put her down and Billy used his super speed and ran over to Max and hugged him, nearly knocking him over and then he slowly pulled back.

"I guess im the big brother of the house then?" Billy asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah. It's a big responsibility. Just don't screw it up like I did for so long." Max joked.

"You never screwed it up." Billy said and Max hugged him again and then they slowly parted and Billy backed away. Nora walked over to Raegan.

"I got you something Raegan." Nora said and she handed Raegan one of her bows.

"But that's your favorite bow Nora." Max said as he looked slightly sad.

"I know, but its going to look so much better on her." Nora sighed and Raegan handed Allison the bow and Allison put it on her and Max walked over to Nora and hugged her.

"Don't stop wearing bows when im not around or I'll have to come back and make you." Max sighed and Nora let out a laugh and she smiled at Max and kissed him on the cheek and then walked over to Billy and Max stood up and Barb and Hank hugged him and they parted and then Max and Phoebe locked eyes. Phoebe slowly walked over to him and she spoke with a quiet voice that was clearly fighting the tears.

"It's not going to be the same without you Max." Phoebe said and there was a moment of silence and she started getting extremely emotional and she hugged him. "I may have treated you like you didn't actually help sometimes, but you'll always be the partner that could never be replaced by any sidekick Max." Phoebe cried and then she pulled herself back together and stepped back.

"I guess, we have to go now." Max sighed and he picked up Raegan and put his arm around Allison. "See you guys later."Max then teleported away with Allison and Raegan…..

Max watched as Raegan played in her brand new, fully furnished, very large princess themed room and Allison came up behind him and put her arms around him. Max turned his head to her and turned around and put his arms around her.

"Hey Beautiful." Max sighed.

"Hey." Allison sighed.

"How you feeling?" Max was actually kind of worried about Allison. She seemed to be acting a little different. She was acting like she needed a lot of attention.

"Tired." Allison sighed.

"You just took a 10 hour nap though. How can you still be tired?" Max asked as his worry became highly evident.

"I don't know. Ever since I had Raegan, I've just not been the same. Somethings different. I mean, according to the doctors they almost lost me, and were very lucky that I survived." Allison revealed something no one had known.

"Wait what?" Max said in pure worry.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Allison asked and Max pulled his phone out.

"Allison if they almost lost you then that might be why your so tired. Your body is probably still healing and you might need to be on bedrest." Max was about to dial the phone when Allison grabbed it out of his hand.

"I AM on bed rest. I told them I would tell you, but I don't want you raising Raegan on your own. You have a job to do and the whole country is counting on you." Allison sighed.

"Allison go to bed. NOW. The longer you're on bed rest the longer we have to wait to get married. Allison go lay down. I'll call, well I cant call my mom because Nora and Billy have school tomorrow. OH! I'll call my Aunt Mandy and have her baby sit and then I'll call mom and have her and Chloe come down so Raegan will have someone to play with until I can get her into a school system because she IS old enough to go to school. By the way, since Raegan has been on the television for a while now and everyone knows shes a hero, im just going to have you teleport with her to school once your better and you guys can go to school in Hiddenville for the rest of the year and then we will transfer Raegan to a school here in Metroburg." Max explained and he grabbed the phone out of Allisons hands.

"Max, are you even CAPABLE of cooking dinner tonight?" Allison asked and Max turned to her with an obnoxious smile.

"I actually happen to be the best cook in my family. Don't worry. I got this." Max said and then he dialed the phone and as it rang he looked to Allison. "Go lay down NOW." Max said and Allison walked off to go lay down. Suddenly Aunt Mandy answered the phone. "Hey Aunt Mandy, its Max." Max said and then he looked like he regretted the phone call.

"OH my goodness Max I have heard so much about you. You know you are the talk of the hero world. Well I guess your also the talk of the human world to. Your so famous, and you're the new Super President. You know, I never would have guessed that you were going to be such a fantastic super hero. Im such a huge fan, and its so weird because your my nephew, and, oh wait, did you need something?" Aunt Mandy asked.

"Yeah, im sure since your such a huge fan that you know that I have a daughter now." Max sighed.

"OH YES! Oh she is so beautiful! And I saw you save that little girl and your reaction! OH your parents must be so proud that you turned out to be such a fantastic person completely. You're the best dad in the world, you're the best hero in the world, and the way you absolutely terrified The Terror, its obvious that your going to be the best Super President in the world. OH wait, did you need me to help you with your daughter or something?" Aunt Mandy finally asked.

"Actually yes I do, I need you to help my mom babysit Raegan. My mom has got to drop off Nora and Billy and I have to leave before then and I could really use your help because my mom is probably going to have to go pick up Nora and Billy before I get off work and you staying here would make things a hundred times easier. Also you and mom haven't really gotten the chance to spend much time together ever since you guys finally made up. SO could you come over here early tomorrow morning and possibly shut your globe shop down for the day?" Max asked hopefully.

"Oh to be honest I don't actually get any customers. The last customer I had was five months ago. I know it's a lot to ask Max, but if you could pay me even a little bit I would really appreciate it." Mandy sighed.

"Of course I can, and Aunt Mandy if you ever need anywhere to stay for a night or two, you can come to me about it. If you ever need anything really, just talk to me." Max sighed.

"Thanks Max. I guess I will see you tomorrow morning. What time would you like me to be there?" Aunt Mandy asked.

"Is 5 AM ok?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I know where your house is of course because your mom gave me your address if she ever needed me to check up on you." Mandy sighed. "Bye Max." Max put the phone down to find Raegan staring at him. "I guess it's just you and me tonight little miss." Max sighed as he slightly smiled and Raegan looked really sad.

"Mommy is really sick." Raegan said this and Max looked concerned.

"No sweetie she's just tired and needs to be on bed rest." Max explained as he kneeled down in front of his daughter.

"No she isn't. She's really sick, and it's because of me." Raegan had tears in her eyes and Max lightly pushed her chin up towards him.

"What makes you think that?" Max asked.

"Just the way she looks at me sometimes. It's like she thinks that I'm more important to you than she is and I mean, she's my mom, and she's not supposed to look at me that way." Raegan sighed. "I don't think she loves me like you do." Raegan added and Max shook his head.

"Baby, your mommy is just adjusting to a lot of stuff, healthwise, and right now shes going to act weird, but I can gaurentee to you that your mother loves you just as much as I do, if not more." Max said and Raegan slightly smiled. "I know that because I have heard her talk about you when your not around. Also she thinks that you and I have a stronger connection anyways. Just give her some time. Im going to call the hospital and then you and I are going to make dinner." Max said and then he stood up and grabbed the phone and turned his head to see Raegan sitting on the ground playing with dolls and he couldn't help but smile. "Oh, hi doctor, yes, this is Max Thunderman. I was wondering what Allisons symptoms are because she just told me that she is supposed to be on bed rest. Whats going on with her?" Max asked.

"Well Mr. Super President Allison is going to act kind of weird and she needs to get as much rest as possible but as long as she stays in bed for the majority of the week, she should be ok by the end, theres no immediate danger though, don't be worried, but she should be in bed for the week just so she heals up correctly." The doctor explained.

"Ok, thankyou. Have a nice evening." Max sighed and then he hung the phone up and stared at his daughter again as he couldn't help but fall deeper in love with her…..


	9. Chapter 9

Max was working really late one night at the hero league and as he finished up his paperwork there was a ring on his monitor.

"Requested Transmission from the Thunderman Household." The computer said and Max put the paperwork in his desk.

"Accept transmission." Max sighed and he found Phoebe sitting in a dark house and she looked like she had been crying for hours. "Pheebs whats going on?" Max asked in concern.

"I'm surprised that no one has called you yet." Phoebe sighed as her voice shook.

"Phoebe your freaking me out. Whats wrong?" Max asked as he looked slightly terrified.

"You know that Allison returned to school yesterday, well, she was at school and there are a bunch of people who are making fun of her for her getting pregnant and getting married so young, and for whatever reason Sarah said something terrible about Raegan and Allison kind of attacked her. Sarah had to go to the hospital and the cops picked Allison up today and shes still at the police station. Mom cant get Raegan to sleep. I thought someone would have called you and you would have taken care of it by now." Phoebe explained.

"Ok just tell Raegan that im going to take care of it. I'll let you know what happens Phoebe." Max said and then he ended the transmission and he ran out of his office and found Link asleep and there were ten missed messages. Max grabbed a large book and slammed it on Link's desk and Link woke up.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Max yelled.

"I'm sorry Max, oh, I should listen to these messages." Link sighed.

"Yes listen to them all in case theres one from someone other than my family but I have an emergency and I need you to lock up my office and I will be back to get the paperwork tomorrow. Most of those messages are probably from my family though." Max sighed and then he changed his clothes and teleported away…..

Max ran into the police office and saw Allison leaning against the wall in the prison cell. The police officer stood up when he saw Max.

"Wow. Thunder Man. What are you doing here?" The police officer asked.

"You have my fiancé in that police cell." Max snapped. Allison stood up and walked over to the bars.

"Max, I can explain," Allison started and Max interrupted her.

"Allison we'll talk later!" Max yelled and Allison got very quiet.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let her out without bail." The guy sighed.

"What's the bail?" Max asked.

"$15,000." The guy replied and Max just stood there for a second.

"Hold on." Max sighed and he grabbed is phone and contacted the next higher power in the hero league after him. "Hi, its Super President Thunderman. My fiancé is in prison for," Max started and he paused. "Oh, you know? Is there anything," Max stopped and suddenly the door opened and a judge walked in.

"Release her. Sarah has been taken care of and is dropping the charges." The judge said and then the judge turned to Max and nodded with respect and then left. The guy unlocked the door and Allison stepped out and looked at him sadly.

"Why didn't you just tell me that people were messing with you Allison?!" Max couldn't believe she wouldn't talk to him.

"I'm sorry. I tried handling it on my own and then Sarah called Raegan those names and something just snapped, I'm sorry. I just love her so much and now they were making it personal and," Allison started crying and Max hugged her.

"No, I'm sorry." Max sighed and then they parted. "Lets go get Raegan and head home." Max said and Allison nodded…..

Barb, Phoebe, and Hank were wide awake and Phoebe was holding Raegan who was crying and she was rocking her back and forth when suddenly Max and Allison came in through the back door. Phoebe stood up as she held Raegan.

"Raegan stop crying sweetie." Max sighed and Raegan lifted her head from Phoebes shoulder and revealed that she had a black eye. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Max yelled.

"You didn't let me finish Max, some boys cornered Raegan at school and challenged her to fight them because she was your daughter and was supposedly just as strong as you were." Phoebe sighed.

"OH I SWEAR I AM GOING TO GO CUT A MOTHE…..," Allison started shouting and Max interrupted.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Max shouted and Allison grew quiet. "You and Raegan aren't going back to school. I will hire someone to come and homeschool both of you." Max said as calmly as he could and he walked over to Raegan and put his hand gently on her cheek and eye and she cried in pain. "Shh." Max said calmly and then there was a small gold flash of light and Max removed his hand and Raegan was completely healed. "Feel better?" Max asked and Raegan nodded and she leaned towards Max and away from Phoebe and Max picked her up into his arms and he looked to Phoebe.

"Thankyou so much." Max sighed.

"She's my niece, it's the least I can do." Phoebe sighed and Max looked to his dad.

"Did this ever happen to us?" Max asked his dad and Hank shook his head.

"So I guess you're going back home?" Hank asked and Max nodded and Hank looked slightly sad.

"Are you guys ok?" Max asked suspiciously.

"Allison and Raegan aren't the only ones being targeted. Somethings not right Max. Weeks ago everyone at the schools loved us, and now somethings changed. Its like theres someone influencing them. Making them think bad stuff. You might want to have an investigation." Hank sighed.

"Will do." Max replied….

The next morning Max walked into Hiddenville High School and the second he walked in he found people staring and whispering and then he felt like someone was watching him.

"Well look who decided to come back." It was Bradford and Max turned to find him with an evil smile on his face. "Finally hear the cries of your family?"

"What have you done?" Max asked in suspicion.

"I have done nothing, but my nephews however have spread enough rumors about your family that its starting to leave a path of destruction behind it." Bradford revealed.

"HEY!" Max shouted and everyone in the hallways listened. "THE CRAP YOU HAVE HEARD FROM PEOPLE IN THIS SCHOOL ABOUT ME AND MY FAMILY," Max started shouting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bradford shouted.

"THE THINGS YOU HAVE HEARD ARENT TRUE! SO STOP BELIEVING THEM!" Max shouted and then a teenage guy came forward.

"Its about time you showed up." The guy said and Max knew him very well and Max let out a laugh.

"Of course a member of the villain league had something to do with this."Max sighed. "CONFESS!"

"Alright. SO for everyone who has heard me talk, spread the rumor that the rumors are all lies. We've gotten what we want anyways." The guy laughed and Max turned to find Bradford aiming a power sapping orb at Max and Bradford pressed the button but Max watched as someone jumped in front of him.

"NO!" The person screamed and then they fell to the ground. Max looked down to find Phoebe.

Max used his telechenisis and got the power sapping orb from Bradford and then watched as it caught fire and was destroyed. Phoebes powers were gone.

"NO! NOT PHOEBE!" Bradford shouted and Max felt Phoebe stated to grow very cold and she looked weakened.

"What kind of a power sapping orb was that?!" Max yelled at Bradford.

"IT doesn't just take powers. It takes the energy out of a hero as well." Bradford sighed and Max looked down at Phoebe as his heart broke.

"Phoebe! NO! Stay with me!" Max shouted and he picked her up and carried her outside and teleported to the hospital in Metroburg and ran in…..

Max was waiting as the whole Thunderman family came running in, along with Allison and Raegan.

"It was a plot to get rid of me." Max sighed as his voice shook. "but Phoebe sacrificed herself. I had half my powers extracted so that they could be put into Phoebe. Im just praying to God that it works." Max sighed and Allison put her arm around Max.

"How longs she been in there?" Hank asked and Max shot him a look of frustration. "I'm sorry Max. It was just a question. I know you feel like this is all your fault but it isn't Max. The villain league knows that you are strong and are going to be a fantastic Super President and they gave it one more go to get rid of you."

"Dad your really not helping." Max snapped and suddenly the doctor came out and Max turned strait to him desperately. "How is she?"

"The energy from your five powers were enough to bring her back, but sadly she wont have any Super Powers any longer. You guys are really lucky that shes going to be ok though. Max, that was an incredibly risky sacrifice on your part. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"That doesn't matter. I just want to go talk to my sister." Max sighed and the doctor stopped him.

"Max I need to know. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I'm feeling alright I guess. I mean, it was five powers I never even really use so it didn't do much." Max explained and the doctor nodded.

"Phoebe probably wont be awake for a while. I don't expect her to be awake till tomorrow evening. You guys should probably just go home. President I suggest that you get a check up really quick, just to make sure your actually going to be ok." The doctor suggested.

"Doctor with all due respect Im," Max stopped mid scentence and yawned and the doctor raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine." Max sighed.

"No, your not. You wouldn't be drowsy if you were fine. Now it's not a choice. We need to give you a full check up Max. Im serious." The doctor said and Max looked like he was concerned as he started looking around everywhere.

"Max? You ok babe?" Allison asked as she grabbed his left arm to give him support if he needed it.

"Max you may be suffering from Forecful Hydroplanisha. It's a feeling that heroes can get when one or more powers are taken from them, and it makes them feel like they are bassically being shaken as if they were on a plane that was starting to crash." The doctor said and Max nodded once and then started to fall backwards and the Doctor pulled him back to his feet.

"Ok you need to sit down Max." The doctor sighed and another doctor pushed a wheel chair over to him and the Doctor helped Max into the wheelchair. Max shook his head a couple of times and closed his eyes.

"I feel like im gonna be sick." Max said as he slurred his words. Raegan walked over to Max and put her hands on Max's head and kissed it and there was a quick flash of pink light and Max lifted his head and looked strait at Raegan as he seemed to be surprised and he got down on one knee and hugged her.

"I'm ok Raeg, you don't have to be scared. I wasn't going to die from that. Why would you think that?" Max sighed as he pulled her in front of her after the hug.

"No, you COULD HAVE died from that Max, what you were just experiencing wasn't just going to go away after a few minutes. Its driven people so insane that they thought it would be better off to be dead. The only way to have solved it was to give you back those 5 powers and that would have killed your sister and you never would have done that. I TOLD YOU, giving someone else even one power can be deadly, and you gave up five. Heroes have lost themselves over much less." The doctor said strictly. "you ARE getting a check up done, NOW." The doctor said.

"He's fine now." Raegan said surely.

"Sweety, I wouldn't say so just yet." The doctor said.

"I WOULD. I just healed him. Hes gonna be fine. I can tell you that for a FACT." Raegan said as she crossed her arms.

"But I thought you couldn't heal." The doctor pointed out as he looked to max and Max shrugged his shoulders.

"She just did." Max said.

"Or YOU healed yourself Max." The doctor suggested.

"Oh so my body healing myself quite literally coincided with the exact second that pink light flared?" Max snapped and the Doctor shrugged his shoulders at Max.

"Maybe, Maybe not." The Doctor sighed.

"I know what I'm talking about, Im not stupid and I CAN heal, my body was just so dead and energyless when I was hurt by that man that I couldn't heal myself." Raegan said and Max immediately felt terrible.

"You remember?" Max asked and Raegan turned to him and nodded. "Great you remember my failure as a father."

"HEY YOU SHHHHH!" Raegan shouted at Max and Max looked surprised. "You went as fast as you could. I KNOW THAT. I was the one who ran. I shouldn't have ran. You JUST GOT ME at that point. Im your first kid and your still learning, and I think you're the bestest dad in the whole wide world." Raegan said as she crossed her arms and Max slightly smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you and your mother?" Max sighed. "I still don't really get it, but whoever gave me you two, I am so thankful for them." Raegan smiled and teleported on his lap and hugged him.

"Oh Hank I cant even find the words!" Barb shouted as she looked like she was completely proud and very emotional.

"Yeah, I wonder WHERE he learned to be a father." A female voice came from behind everyone and everyone turned to find a reporter standing there. She was blonde haired and had a very sleezy look on her face.

"Excuse me?" Max asked as if it were an insult.

"Well Max, you've said that your father didn't really play much of a roll in your life, so where did you learn to be such a fantastic father?" The woman asked with a disgusting smile.

"I never said that. I said that I didn't have much of a connection with him, but trust me, recently I have learned a heck of a lot from him." Max snapped at the woman

"According to eye witnesses your father really HASN'T been a father to you though. So where did you learn this Thunder Man, oh and by the way, Hank, is it?" The woman said as she turned to Hank with a frown of disapproval on. "I don't think you even deserve to be recognized as a hero by ANYONE and it is a miracle that your son forgave you. Quite frankly you don't deserve your son. You probably don't deserve any of your other kids either, and you definitely don't deserve that Grandchild. Metroburg will ALWAYS have ONE TRUE Thunder Man, and it will never be you EVER AGAIN." The woman said.

"HEY!" Max shouted and everyone was shocked at the anger in his voice. "You talk about MY DAD like that one more time IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER, and you can seriously say GOODBYE to ANY respect I could ever have for you. Now I give the press their right to asking questions, but when it comes to people who don't know a SINGLE THING about my family life and they go along judging them, trust me, I DO NOT condone it." Max snapped.

"Well Thunder Man, your too sweet but I have done my research, I actually am not a press member for the city of Metroburg, I am the woman who covers news for the heroes of the United States." The woman revealed and everyone froze. "I KNOW the truth, and to be honest Thunder Man, he doesn't deserve your forgiveness, and that beautiful daughter of yours deserves a far better grandfather than what shes got: Hank The Worst Father In The World Thunderman, and a normal human grandfather, who will she even look up to?" The woman said and Allison was about to lose it.

"Allison Ive got this!" Max said sternly and Allison took two steps forward.

"OH NO YOU DON'T MAX! IVE GOT THIS! YOU JUST SIT THERE AND HOLD RAEGANS EARS SO SHE DOESN'T HEAR ME TEAR THIS CHICK A NEW ONE!" Allison got in the womans face. "YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR MY FAMILY TO HAVE TO SIT BACK AND WATCH ME WATCH MAX GO THROUGH ALL THIS?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! MY FATHER IS A GREAT MAN WHO RAEGAN CAN LOOK UP TO! AND HANK THUNDERMAN, IN ALL HONESTY I HAVE HATED HIM AT TIMES BUT TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT HANK HAS BEEN THERE FOR MAX IN CERTAIN TIMES THAT HAVE GONE BEYOND MAKING UP FOR THE TIMES HE HAS MISSED! NOW YOU CAN TAKE YOUR STUPID OPINIONATED WITH A BUNCH OF BULL CRAP DRAMA AND TAKE IT OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL!" Allison shouted and Max looked absolutely shocked that she defended Hank. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me WEAKLING, you would never stand a chance in a fight against me or any other super human so don't even try. You will find that you will regret it very quickly if you do." The woman said and Max stood up and walked in front of Allison.

"How DARE you threaten my fiancé?" Max said sternly.

"She's not your wife yet, the laws don't exactly apply until the words, I DO are said." The woman said.

"Why are you trying to cause a fight?" Max asked in confusion.

"Well, you are rated as the most powerful person in the history of heroes and yet you allow yourself to be torn down by the stress of your family who does not even appreciate you the way they should. You are someone to be cherished and loved at all times Thunder Man and you deserve a lot more respect than your family gives you." The woman sighed in frustration. "the whole hero community feels that way. Trust me, I have asked many."

"Well then make sure you tell them that my family has been struggling more than my fiancé and my daughter. Through all of this every single member of my family has apologized for the things they have done in the past and they have made things right. Now I believe in forgiveness and second chances and I have given them just that because their family and if you guys refuse to recognize my father for what he's done then I clearly cannot change your mind but the hero league has officially voted the ORIGINAL Thunder Man into the Hero Hall of Fame and his portrait is going right between his fathers and MY portrait. The Hero league recognizes the things he has done because he HAS earned the respect. Now I would appreciate it if you would stop HATING on my family, and if I EVER catch you disrespecting or THREATENING my fiancé EVER again, well don't be surprised if the hero league shows up at your door step because Allison might not be a hero in the eyes of everyone else but she is MY hero. Now PLEASE, leave so we can have our privacy. I have answered your questions now go." Max said as he pointed to the door and the woman nodded.

"You really ARE the most patient of the Super Presidents. Have a nice evening Thundermans." The woman said and she left and the second she was gone Max looked strait to his dad. "Are you ok?" Hank shook his head.

"Shes right. I don't deserve ANY of you . You all are so incredible, and I don't deserve you guys." Hank said as he started to break down.

"DAD YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Max shouted and Hank looked at him in surprise. "Dad, I understand now. Fathers make mistakes, but they can FIX them, I made a HUGE mistake with Raegan and I nearly lost her because of it, but she still loves me more than anything, because I haven't let one spare moment go by where I didn't try to make everything perfect for her since the moment I messed up. And you haven't stopped trying to fix things since you messed up, now PLEASE. Don't let that FREAK get to you. Shes a terrible person who was just trying to create drama that shouldn't have existed. Please dad, im begging you, don't do this to yourself. You were an amazing dad to Nora and Billy and Chloe, you just made a mistake with me and Phoebe and you didn't know how to fix it but you LEARNED. Like Raegan said, being a father is a learning experience." Hank hugged Max very quickly.

"Im so proud of you son." Hank sighed…


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was about to walk into Phoebes hospital room when Max stopped them.

"Could I have a moment alone with her guys?" Max asked, and everyone went and sat down. Max walked into Phoebes hospital room and saw her sitting there looking at her phone tiredly.

"Hey." Max sighed and Phoebe looked up at him and immediately he could tell something was different.

"I don't regret saving you, if that's what you're going to ask." Phoebe sighed.

"Phoebe, you were dead for ten whole minutes before they put 5 of my powers in your body and saved your life. Are you ok?" Max asked in slight shock.

"I mean, I'm never going to be a super hero again, but physically I'm fine." Phoebe replied with almost no emotion at all and Max looked extremely worried.

"Pheebs your really scaring me right now. I gave up five of my powers and nearly died and I was lucky that Raegan is a healer because she saved my life. Now, you cannot lose your mind on me. I need you to be Phoebe. Phoebe your so smart and your so talented, and you could do whatever you want. I mean, if you need me to, I could create some devices so you could be like Tech Rider and save the day without having any powers, but whatever you want, PLEASE, don't lose yourself over it." Max begged.

"Max, that's easy for you to say because you still have your powers." Phoebe said as she looked at the ground and started crying. "I just, everythings going to change, and Im not sure how im going to handle it." Max hurried over to her side and got down on his knees and grabbed her hands and looked up to her.

"Since you cant be a hero, I'm going to give you 100% access to me. Whatever you need Phoebe, whatever you need to help you, I will give it to you, but the doctor said your body will never accept any type of power because it's too weak. So we cant help you with that, but anything else Pheebs, anything else you need, I'll take care of it. If you need a counselor, it's done, if you need a hundred pints of ice-cream to binge eat so you can feel better, its done," Phoebe let out a laugh and Max couldn't help but smile. "If you need Link, I'll find someone to be a temporary replacement, it's done. If you need me, give me a couple minutes, and its done. ANYTHING Phoebe, all you gotta do is ask for it." Max sighed and Phoebe thought for a moment.

"You know, is there any possibility that I could be part of the Hero Placement program?" Phoebe asked and Max slightly smiled.

"I actually think you can because your not required to have super powers for that job and we ARE going to be looking for someone in about two weeks because the current one is retiring and so I will definitely do everything I possibly can to get you that job. I think you would do really well with that, but I gotta warn you, some of the cases are really sad, and you wont just be placing heroes, you'll be placing villains, sometimes, you will have to place babies and toddlers, sometimes you'll have to place three kids within one home which is rough. We will definitely have to get you a shielding charm because there is a side to the job that can be a little dangerous, but im sure your gonna be just fine." Max said and Phoebe looked hopeful. "Plus that office is right next to Links, maybe you can keep him awake for a change." Phoebe started laughing and Max felt like his job was done.

"You know, I never really respected you the way you deserved it. Your so, SO generous Max, you just didn't want anyone to see it, and you really are a great brother, and I'm sure you have no idea of how much everyone misses you. It's been so rough and now that Allison and Raegan are being homeschooled, we never get to see you guys. I mean, Raegan IS our niece and she's mom and dad's first granddaughter, and they never see her anymore. Max, PLEASE try to come and visit more." Phoebe said and Max looked suspicious.

"Wait Allison said she and Raegan just visited you guys two nights ago." Max said and Phoebe shook her head and Max looked highly bothered. "I'll figure it out. Im sure theres a relatively reasonable answer to my question as to why she is taking Raegan away from our family." Max said and he walked out and everyone was about to go in and Max crossed his arms at Allison. "So, you visited my family two days ago with Raegan?" Max asked and everyone looked confused, except for Allison who looked like she was busted.

"No we didn't, we went out to eat and then went to the park two days ago." Raegan pointed out innocently. "I thought we weren't supposed to go to Grandma and Grandpas anymore because it's too dangerous." Max now understood and he walked over to Allison.

"Allison, my family wouldn't let ANYTHING happen to you or Raegan." Max said.

"Then why did they just stand around while I had to defend myself against everyone at school, and why did Nora and Billy let Raegan get punched in the face by a bunch of childish boys!?" Allison asked as she was on the borderline of crying.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW! BY THE TIME WE GOT THROUGH THE CROWD RAEGAN WAS ON THE GROUND CRYING AND THE BOYS WERE ABOUT TO HIT HER AGAIN! I LAZER BEAMED THEIR FEET WITH ME EYES! I DID PROTECT HER!" Nora shouted as she crossed her arms as well.

"Yeah and I used my super speed and ran over to Raegans side and hugged her." Billy defended himself.

"And whats Phoebes defense? She was looking right at me every day when it was happening. She did nothing." Allison sighed.

"Did she even know that it was bothering you? Because you never let anyone bother you that much Allison." Max replied and Allison knew he was right.

"No, I didn't tell her it was bothering me." Allison said. "But how am I even supposed to believe that its safe in Hiddenville for either of us?"

"Ask Raegan to teleport strait to the backyard of the house. No ones going to hurt you there." Max advised and Allison nodded.

"I guess I just let the thought of everyone hurting Raegan get to my head." Allison sighed and she turned to the family. "I'm sorry, I got a little over protective."

"All mothers do. Trust me, if I were in your spot, I wouldn't let Raegan even leave the house. If it had happened to one of my kids, they would never even leave the front yard." Barb sighed in understanding. Suddenly someone walked up behind Allison.

"Hey Allison." The person said and Allison screamed and grabbed Raegan and ran behind Max without even looking to see who it was and then she saw who it was.

"CHERRY!? LINK!? SERIOUSLY?! DON'T DO THAT?!" Allison shouted and Max turned to her.

"Chill out." Max sighed and then he saw that Raegan was in pain from how hard Allison was holding her. "Allison your hurting our daughter."

"No everyone in Hiddenville hurts our daughter." Allison replied as she looked defensive.

"Yeah they do, but now you are too." Raegan said and Allison let her go and went back to normal.

"Allison, we are in Metroburg, no one from HIddenville is going to hurt her because they're not here." Max sighed and Raegan walked over to Link and smiled up at him.

"Your pretty." Raegan said as she smiled up at him and Max immediately turned around and looked defensive over Raegan.

"Aw, she has such good taste." Allison sighed proudly and Max turned to Allison "Well she can't flirt with you! You're her dad!" Allison shouted.

"What are you doing tonight?" Raegan asked as she grabbed his hand and Link leaned over to Cherry.

"What do I do?" Link whispered uncomfortably.

"Raegan, that's Aunt Phoebes boyfriend." Max said and Raegan let go of his hand and looked bummed out.

"That's too bad." Raegan sighed and she saw Chloe and ran over and hugged her. "CHLOE!" Max walked over to Link and gave him the death stare.

"Dude, I don't have interest in your daughter, shes 6, and Im like 18, theres a massive, ILLEGAL difference there." Link said in his defense and Max nodded and turned to Cherry.

"Pheebs is ok, shes in her room and ready to accept visitors, just don't bring up the whole fact that she doesn't have super powers anymore." Max sighed.

"She doesn't have powers anymore? SO she cant be a hero?" Link said in slight alarm.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Max asked suspiciously.

"Because the villain league has been plotting against her for months and the second they find out that she is no longer a threat Metroburg is going to be in serious danger." Link said.

"Why haven't I been told about this?!" Max yelled at Link.

"Oh I thought I gave you all those files." Link said awkwardly.

"LINK! You are terrible at your job!" Max shouted.

"Well I'm sorry but I see a lot of messed up stuff daily and its kind of stressful! But don't be alarmed by my shouting, because when I panic I shout!" Link yelled.

"LINK! SHUTUP! You gonna reveal all of our secrets to random people!?" Max yelled.

"You guys act like an old married couple." Cherry said but she was ignored.

"Your so terrible." Max sighed as he looked at Link and shook his head.

"Well maybe I should start cooking your dinner and breakfast and lunch, and do your laundry, and clean up after you while im babysitting Raegan then?!" Link shouted.

"I can't believe you are taking that tone with me. How dare you?" Max sighed in a calm tone.

"It's only because I care about you and I try my best to keep the really bad stuff that the hero league gives me away from you. I try so hard to get stuff done, and I'm sorry that im so tired." Link apologized. Max put his hand on Links shoulder.

"You're good at what you do Link, just TRY to stay awake. Please. It will be less stressful for both of us, and we have to live with each other for basically the rest of our lives so we have to make the best out of everything." Max sighed and Link put his hand on Max's shoulder.

"You're so smart. I can't even believe how smart you are sometimes. You just lead everything and it's like you don't even have to try. You're so amazing." Link sighed and everyone looked weirded out.

"Im sorry, do we need to give you guys a moment alone?" Allison asked and Max looked at her and frowned and then back at Link.

"Hug it out?" Max asked and Link nodded and they did a manly hug and then stepped away from each other. Allison looked to Hank.

"Ok, should I be worried about competition?" Allison asked and Max turned to her and crossed his arms again.

"You do realize if he marries Phoebe, he's kind of my brother, right?" Max asked and Allison nodded.

"I'm just saying, I was worried for a moment that things would go past a hug." Allison sighed and Max felt awkward.

"Alright, im sure Phoebes waiting for us." Max changed the topic and they all went into Phoebes room…..

Everyone was hanging out at the hospital when suddenly Max's phone went off and he grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" Max sighed and then he looked alarmed. "What do you mean you have sent three heroes and they've all been killed?! Why wasn't I contacted before you sent even the second one?!" Max stood up and had one hand on his hip. "Yes, I guess it IS all up to me now. Ok, bye." Max hung the phone up and looked around. "Well Link was right. Metroburg is in serious danger. I guess Thunder Man is coming out of retirement for a day. Link I need you to go back to the hero league and contact the hero that's next in line to protect Metroburg and get them prepped for the job and then get them registered as an official hero." Max sighed and he was about to walk out the door when Link said something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"But the next hero in line is Nora. Shes done such a great job with Hiddenville that the Hero League just signed the paperwork to pass her on as an official hero and give her a hero cape. I was about to give you the paperwork when I heard about Phoebe." Link said and Max immediately turned back to him."The hero league thinks that shes ready Max."

"But shes not even a teenager yet." Max sighed as tears filled his eyes.

"Max, you legally cant send anyone else." Link revealed this and it was clear that Max was heartbroken.

"Max if you send Nora to Metroburg then your responsible if she gets hurt." Hank warned Max as he frowned.

"I have to go save Metroburg." Max sighed and then he ran out…

Max landed in front of a massive building and he walked inside and found that five villains were waiting. The second they saw him they looked terrified.

"BUT YOUR IN RETIREMENT!" The first villain shouted. Max didn't even give them time to think, he started fighting with every bit of energy he had and he was kicking major butt. IN less then five minutes he had all of the villains tied up together in the room and their powers were disabled. Max looked around and saw about 100 people who were being held against their will there and three heroes were assassinated in front of them. There were children who were obviously beyond traumatized. Due to the hero league councils mistake of not contacting him there were innocent children who had their innocence stolen from them. None of them actually looked afraid of Max. Suddenly a little girl walked forward and she stood in front of Max who was trying not to break down and cry at all of their terrified faces. Max knew that they were scared of him because he took down 12 villains in less than five minutes. The little girl then spoke.

"Somethings wrong. Your not supposed to be here, but you are, but your upset about something. Something terrible has happened and you had it in the back of your mind because you knew you had to get this rescue done very quickly. Whats wrong Thunder Man?" The little girl asked as she grabbed one of his hands and Max got extremely emotional as he fell to his knees in front of the little girl.

"I cant protect you guys anymore unless something like this happens again, but now, my sister Thunder Girl has had her powers taken away and so I have no choice but to send my little sister to protect you guys, and shes about your age." Max sighed and the little girl put her hand on Max's cheek as she wiped tears away from his face.

"I'm so sorry Thunder Man." The little girl sighed and then she turned to everyone " I think he deserves some applause don't you?!" The little girl shouted and they started clapping and the little girl turned to Max. "Thunder Man, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Mia, the daughter of the Mayor of Metroburg." The little girl said and she held her hand out and Max shook it and stood up. "Go on Thunder Man. I'm sure your family needs you." Max walked over to the villains and grabbed ahold of them and teleported to the hero league council and threw them down in front of them. The hero league looked shocked.

"How dare you not speak to me about this?!" Max shouted and the Hero League looked at Max sadly.

"We were trying to avoid the truth Max. Your little sister Nora has scored higher than almost any hero in the last 10 years on the Hero Alptitude test, and she has captured more villains in the last week than any training hero in the last month. Those training heroes are also significantly older than her. Shes talented and she deserves her own city. So we are switching her with Jenna Davis who is the protector of Metroburg. We kept Jenna away from this last rescue because it was too dangerous, and Max, don't worry about this, we will keep Nora away from the most dangerous rescues as well. We wont put her in that kind of a situation unless she's ready for it." The lead woman of the hero league sighed.

"SHES NOT EVEN A TEENAGER!" Max yelled at the hero league.

"Max we are 100% positive that shes ready and theres no one else who has scored even remotely high enough to protect Metroburg other than her. We already told the villain league that we have found someone with top notch scores and excellent fighting ability to protect Metroburg and they are already running in fear. Max, to put things in perspective for you, she scored higher than Phoebe did and her villain capture rate is almost as good as yours is. Shes five villains away this week from matching your rates. Phoebe didn't even get that close to you. Technically we were supposed to send Nora to Metroburg before Phoebe with her scores but we didn't want a girl so young to be in the field. Max the hero league is rarely wrong about these things. Just sign the papers. There is quite literally no one else out there to help protect Metroburg that is even halfway close to Nora." The hero league finished as the lead woman held a paper towards Max and Max felt his heart break as he grabbed the paper and signed it.

"If she gets hurt, YOU GUYS are the ones who will pay, am I clear?" Max said and he looked to everyone and they all nodded.

"It's only fair." The lead woman sighed.

"You better not be wrong because I cant even begin to explain how much your going to regret doing what you've done today if you are." Max finished as he slammed the paperwork down and then teleported away…

Max walked into Phoebes hospital room to find that literaly everyone was in the room. Allisons parents were there, Allison was there, Raegan was, Billy, Nora, Chloe, Phoebe, Hank, Barb, Oyster,Link, Cherry, Woofgang,Phoebes friends, AND Gideon were all there.

"Oh You've got to be kidding me." Max sighed as you could see the stress and frustration on his face.

"Well we thought you might like some support so you can tell the hero league that they aren't allowed to send Nora to Metroburg." Hank explained and Max felt terrible.

"Dad, the matter has already been discussed. Noras scores were higher than Phoebes AND shes not very far away from me with her capture rate. The Hero League believes she will do well and so, I signed the paperwork. Nora starts protecting Metroburg tomorrow, but she WILL have restrictions with certain cases. They will filter out the cases that are too dangerous for her." Max explained as he looked up to see Nora who was giving him a face of betrayal. "PLEASE don't look at me like that Nora my hands are tied!"

"I CAN BARELY HANDLE HIDDENVILLE MAX!" Nora yelled and you could hear that she was about to cry.

"MAX WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T MAKE IT OR GETS CAPTURED OR GETS HURT!? WHAT ABOUT THAT MAX?!" Hank snapped.

"I DONT KNOW!" Max yelled as he was fighting the tears.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD PUT YOUR FOOT DOWN AS SUPER PRESIDENT AND STOP THEM FROM MAKING NORA GO TO METROBURG!" Hank shouted as he stood up.

"IV'E LOOKED AT THE LAWS! IV'E LOOKED THROUGH THE FILES AND THERE ARE NO OTHER CANDIDATES QUALIFIED TO PROTECT METROBURG! LEGALLY I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Max explained as he continued to fight the tears.

"YOU KNOW FOR SOMEOE WHO SAYS THAT HIS FAMILY IS EVERYTHING TO HIM, YOU REALLY ARE ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A CRAP ABOUT US!" Hank shouted and Max stopped fighting the tears and he looked exhausted and hopeless. He wasn't crying violently, it was energyless.

"What do you want from me dad? Your always looking for a reason to act like you are disappointed in me.I quite literally have absolutely no option. Nora is the next in line to protect Metroburg, and until theres a better candidate she is scheduled to protect Metroburg for at least 10 years. Dad I cant do anything about this. I already feel terrible as it is. I'm begging you, please don't make it worse." Max cried and then Hank saw how upset he was about it.

"Theres really nothing that we can do?" Hank asked sadly.

"No. That's what I have been telling you, my hands are tied. What makes you think that if the Super president cant do anything about it, then you can? I hate the whole idea of Nora going to Metroburg just as much as you do. Children shouldn't be sent to protect one of the most dangerous cities in the world, but I kinda don't have any say in it. The hero league was just being polite when they asked." Max sighed as you could now hear the stress in his voice and Barb stood up and looked at him suspiciously.

"Max, is something else going on?" Barb asked and both Hank and Max looked to Barb.

"No." Max replied as it was very clear that he was failing to lie. Barb walked over to him as she crossed her arms.

"Max, whats going on?" Barb asked. Max looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him with either a sad look or a look of sympathy.

"I beat 12 villains in less than five minutes, and when I turned around people were scared of me. Because of the hero league, so many kids were traumatized because they had to watch three heroes die in front of them. I read their minds, and SO MANY of them looked at me and said to themselves, 'Wow, looks like Thunder Man messed up as the Super President.' And then I started hearing the worst thing anyone could ever hear, several kids thought, 'I thought you were a good guy, but you let three good guys get killed, and you didn't even give the villains a chance to surrender. You were my hero once, why are you so bad now?" And so many of them were thinking either that or something very similar. Then the mayors daughter walked over to me, bassically being fearless and she could TELL how upset I was about Nora and Phoebe and she bassically turned everyones opinions around after I explained to her why I was so upset. But to have a child look at you in FEAR," Max looked incredibly disturbed by the thought . "I guess I understand why I could never be a villain, because seeing an innocent child look at you like your going to hurt them, its, its terrible." Max said as tears fell down his cheeks. Everyone grew silent. "I um," Suddenly Max's phone went off and he grabbed it and looked down at in and slowly his face grew angry. "I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Max shouted and then he teleported away.

"He knew WHAT would happen?!" Nora yelled in suspense…..

Max walked in front of the Hero League in anger.

"You want Nora to start NOW?! Are you kidding me?!" Max yelled.

"Max, I'm sorry but the villain league are already calling a truse with Metroburg. They know that Nora is going to be protecting it." The lead woman said and Max looked confused.

"Why are they afraid of Nora shes not even a teenager yet." Max asked.

"You really have no idea, do you?" The lead woman asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." Max said and the woman pointed behind Max and Max turned to see a video of Nora fighting three villains at once. She was smaller and so she was quicker than them and every time they tried to get her she reacted so quick that they couldn't stop her. She would lazer beam their back and they would fall to the ground and Nora would handcuff them while they were down. She took down three villians within 4 minutes.

"And that's not even her best work Max." The woman sighed but Max was stuck staring at the video in shock. "We wondered how she was so fantastic at fighting and then we realized that someone had been accessing video tapes of you fighting from the hero league archives and we tracked the location to your home. We believe she studied up on your techniques before she started protecting Hiddenville. Shes fantastic at what she does Max. The villain league knows that she is going to be just as good as you and so they have ordered that no villain is allowed to attack Metroburg. All Nora will have to do is stop robbers, but we are going to have to ask a favor of you." The lead woman sighed and Max turned to her.

"You need Nora to stay at my house?" Max asked.

"Precisely." The woman replied.

"Alright, I'll talk with my family about it. I don't know if my dad will allow that though." Max sighed.

"What if we relocated them to Metroburg?" A man suggested.

"No, theres no need for that. Chloe can teleport with Nora back home. I'll talk with my family, but I still stand my ground, Nora isn't starting tonight." Max made things very clear.

"Alright. By the way, the mayor sends his thanks to you. However, we need to talk about what happened today with those villains." The lead woman said as she stood up and walked over to Max alone. "Come with me Super President." The woman sighed and the two of them walked down a hallway and into her office and she crossed her arms at him. "You took down 12 villians and made it look like it didn't even take any effort. May I call you Max?" The woman asked and Max nodded. "Max, I watched that video, I KNOW how they all reacted and Im positive that you read their minds. Are you ok?"

"I uh, I'm just trying to forget about it." Max replied as he avoided eye contact.

"Max, I know how you feel. I was pretty dangerous in my day. If I would have chosen to be a villain, well, lets just say that the hero league would no longer exist. But I have had many people look at me in fear. It's normal Max. You have to keep in mind though, three heroes failed at rescuing those people and then you came in and handled it like it was nothing. I also noticed that you didn't even give them a chance to surrender Max. I do wanna know, what happened to you at that moment. I found a shot of your face. It was like you were somewhere else, and that place you were at in your mind was a terrible place too." The woman explained.

"Look, I had just found out that my little sister was going to have to go protect Metroburg and then I had to go take care of a problem in Metroburg and that whole time I was thinking of my sister being one of those heroes that were dead on the ground because of YOUR mistake. I want an answer. Why didn't you guys contact me?" Max asked sternly.

"Because we didn't know if you would have handled it well, but now we know that you can handle it. Max, you have to understand that you are the youngest Super President in the history of Super Presidents by a long shot. They have all been 25 years old and above, and you're not even 18 yet." The woman admitted sadly.

"Well now you understand why I did what I did today." Max replied as he started to walk out.

"Max." The woman called out to him and he turned around to her.

"What?" Max said as he tried to avoid giving her attitude but failed.

"I'm sorry that we messed up, and you should know, it was our fault that Phoebe is in the position she is in now." The woman admitted sadly and Max walked back into the room.

"You KNEW? You knew their plan all along and you didn't tell me?!" Max shouted.

"I know Max, we messed up." The woman tried to explain how bad she felt. " I'm so sorry."

" MY SISTER ALMOST DIED, I AM 5 POWERS SHORT AND I ALSO ALMOST DIED, AND NOW MY SISTER HAS NO POWERS, AND SO MY LITTLE SISTER IS BEING FORCED TO ACT LIKE AN ADULT AND HAS GOT TO TAKE PHOEBES PLACE! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS YOUR SORRY?!" Max snapped.

"Yes, that IS all I can do Max." The woman said.

"That's it, who was the one who made the final decisions with all of those? I wanna know the name." Max said as he tried to stay calm.

"It was me Max. I made so many mistakes and im sorry." The woman added as she tried not to cry.

"I will think about what I am going to do with you tonight. You'll find out if you still have a job tomorrow morning." Max sighed and then he started to walk out.

"This job is my life Max. I don't have a family, I don't have anything else. Please don't take my job from me. I have given up so much for this."The woman said hopelessly and Max stopped for a moment and then thought for a moment.

"Im demoting you. Im not going to fire you. Just give me a night to figure out what I want to demote you to." Max sighed and then he teleported away….

Max walked back into Phoebes room and everybody looked kind of frustrated.

"Good news. The villain league heard about Nora protecting Metroburg and they have issued a truce with Metroburg. Apparently a certain someone hacked into the Hero Leagues archives and watched videos of me fighting bad guys so she could learn my methods so that she could protect Hiddenville well." Max said as he crossed his arms at Nora and everyone turned to her.

"Well, Raegans the one who helped me hack into the system." Nora pointed the finger at Raegan.

"OH WELL THANKS!" Raegan yelled and Allison looked to Max.

"Are you going to talk to your daughter?" Allison asked in frustration. Raegan looked to Max and Max couldn't help but smile.

"I'm so proud of you." Max said and Raegan smiled.

"MAX!" Allison yelled.

"Oh sorry, that was VERY wrong Raegan." Max faked it and then he winked at Raegan and Allison just shook her head and then Max went over to Nora and got down on his knees. "Why didn't you just talk to me? Your so good at being a hero. Why are you doubting yourself? Nora you took down 3 villains in 4 minutes. That's amazing, that's even amazing for a hero that's the same age as Phoebe. Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because, if dad knew how good I was, he would start getting over protective of me like he just did." Nora replied.

"Well,you also have two other brothers to think about when it comes to us being over protective. I mean, that's what being a family is all about. Protecting your other family members if you think that their in danger." Max sighed. "Your amazing at being a hero Nora. Seriously."

"Well, I guess I learned from the best." Nora said and Max smiled and hugged her.

"So how is she supposed to get to Metroburg. She has school to worry about Max." Hank said and Max let Nora go and turned to Hank.

"Dad, you know how good I am at protecting people right?" Max asked and Hank knew what Max was about to say.

"No. That's not going to happen." Han refused.

"Dad, I will have her be homeschooled with Raegan. The woman I hired for it can homeschool anyone. I can take care of her dad, plus I'll be closer to her if she were to get hurt, and," Max started.

"MAX IM FRUSTRATED AS IT IS! NOW YOU WANT ME TO PUT MY BABY GIRL IN YOUR HANDS? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK FOR ME TO DO THAT?!" Hank shouted and Max looked at him in frustration.

"Dad do you think Im not going to be able to take care of Nora?" Max asked and Hank looked sad.

"It's not that I don't trust you Max, because believe it or not, I do. It's just that she's going to be protecting a city that Phoebe could barely handle and you protected Metroburg and look at how much has happened because of that. I don't understand how you can be ok with this after everything that you have been forced to go through." Hank sighed and Max realized that he had never thought about that.

"Dad, I will be filtering through her cases personally. If I think for one second that the cases are too dangerous, then I can assure you that I will be taking care of them." Max assured his father.

"What if I refuse to protect Metroburg?" Nora asked and Max turned to her and couldn't help but feel terrible.

"Then I would have to arrest you. Nora you're the only one left who can do it. Billy doesn't have enough experience yet and Chloe is no where near ready. You're all Metroburg has and I am legally not allowed to come out of hero retirement and have a job as a protector of a city. I can only come out to handle difficult cases." Max explained regretfully. "I'm sorry Nora, but you wanted to protect Hiddenville and you signed the agreement form. Legally I can't do anything to stop them from putting you in Metroburg."

"But if I live with you then I'll never see Billy." Nora sighed as tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you can play with Raegan and Billy can play with Chloe." Max suggested.

"Max, you do realize what your forcing Nora to do right?" Phoebe said as she looked at him like he had betrayed her.

"I know what Im doing, and I cant do anything to stop it. Ive told you all several times, there is literally nothing I can do to stop them from doing this." Max looked at the ground as he didn't want to see the disappointment on everyones faces and then Nora started crying.

"I dont think I can protect Metroburg. I'm not even a teenager yet." Nora cried and Max looked up as his heart broke. Barb went over and hugged her and then looked at Max in frustration. Max just shook his head.

"No, no, this is NOT happening. I cant allow it. There has got to be another way." Max said and then he teleported away to the Hero League. He walked in to find the hero league talking to eachother.

"Hello Mr. Super President." The lead woman sighed.

"Look, my sister is absolutely devastated. She doesn't want to protect Metroburg and she doesn't want to move to Metroburg." Max sighed.

"Super President Thunderman there really isn't anyone else who can do it and shes so talented." The woman started to talk and then Max snapped.

"ALL OF YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Max demanded and everyone looked strait at him in shock. "If you are all absolutely fine with ruining a childs life by forcing her to protect a city that is too advanced for even a teenager then what makes you think that heroes will actually allow you to continue to control these types of decisions?! Your putting fear into their lives when you should be protecting them! Nora is a child and you want to send her into the fiery mouth of doom that Phoebe could barely handle!" Max shouted and the lead woman looked frustrated.

"Wow Max, what makes you think that we are trying to protect heroes? We are supposed to be putting fear into their lives so they respect us." The woman said in the most evil smile.

"Then what makes you any different than the villain league?" Max said without needing to even think about it.

"WE ARE NOTHING LIKE THE VILLAIN LEAGUE!" The woman shouted as she was clearly insulted.

"I HAVE SEEN THE VILLAIN LEAGUE! I KNOW WHAT THEY DO! YOU GUYS ARE DOING THE SAME THING! THEY FORCE CHILDREN TO FIGHT AGAINST HEROES AND RUIN THEIR LIVES! YOUR DOING THE SAME THING RIGHT NOW! IF YOU SEND NORA TO FIGHT IN METROBURG THEN YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE A LOT OF HEROES VERY ANGRY! YOUR GOING TO MAKE HEROES PROTECT THEIR CHILDREN WHEN THEY DON'T REALLY NEED PROTECTING! THEY WILL THINK THE HERO LEAGUE HAS GONE INSANE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" Max shouted and everyone thought about it. Suddenly everyone but the lead woman started to give in.

"Shes trying to manipulate you!" One guy said.

"Yeah, she thinks since your not an adult that you will not know what to do as Super President!" Another woman said.

"She's lying to you!" Another man shouted. Max walked up to the woman.

"BE QUIET!" Max shouted and then he stared the woman down. "You have played me for the last time. Get out of the hero league and don't come back."

"You can't fire me! I am the," The woman started yelling.

"GET OUT!" Max shouted and then woman took two steps back but didn't leave. "SECURITY!" Suddenly three heroes came in and they grabbed the woman and took her out. Max walked over to the remaining hero league members. "now I want the TRUTH! Is my sister REQUIRED to be the protector of Metroburg?"

"No she isn't. We burned the file Max. We were looking into finding someone else and we did. I'm sorry we didn't tell you." One of the woman sighed and max looked relieved.

"Thank You. Have a nice day, but get some hero profiles together so I can find a replacement for that woman." Max sighed and then he teleported to the hospital….

Max walked in and found everyone waiting.

"It turns out that I was being manipulated by a woman who has a high intelligence. Nora, your not going to be protecting Metroburg, but you are still protecting Hiddenville. You think you can handle that?" Max asked and Nora smiled and ran over to him and hugged him. Max looked to Hank and Hank nodded at him in approval. …..


	11. Chapter 11

Max woke up that morning and found that Allison wasn't in bed. He slowly walked downstairs and found her sitting in the living room and she was talking to someone on the phone. He hid behind the stairs to hear what she was saying.

"Aunt Jen, really, Max is an amazing guy. You have nothing to worry about. I know that my parents told you that he was a Super Hero and we had been through a lot, but everything is going to be just fine. Yeah, Im excited to see you too. Yes, Raegan is the sweetest thing, I have no doubt that your going to love her. Aunt Jen I'm in homeschooling. No I'm not going back to public school! Aunt Jen, Im really tired of this conversation, Max and I are getting married, I'm not moving back home with Raegan, im not taking Max's daughter away from him, and I am definitely not going to put my relationship with both my child and my fiancé in jeopardy for anyone, not even you. I know Aaron and Jadda want me to move back home, but I don't want me to move back home, but IM staying." Allison let out a sigh of frustration. "Well then maybe you just shouldn't come to the wedding. Half of the family already isn't going to come because im not even 18 and I have a child and Im getting married! FINE! Don't come!" Allison snapped as tears filled her eyes. "I only need my mom and dad there anyways. All of you guys are acting like Max isn't good enough when you know very well that Max protected Hiddenville and Metroburg with his life and you know what Max's morals are because of the press conferences. NO Aunt Jen Don't uninvited the whole family and," Allison paused. "Aunt jen? Aunt Jen? AUNT JEN!?" Allison threw her phone on the ground and Max came out of the shadows and she saw him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Allison asked with no energy.

"Long enough." Max replied as tears filled HIS eyes. "Allison, why didn't you tell me that your family was basically shunning you because of me?"

"Because it wouldn't make a difference. I love you and there's nothing they can say or do that will make me change the way I feel about you." Allison replied as she walked over to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Well I could at least go to your family and try to get them to like and understand me better. Allison it's not fair that you're only going to have your mom and dad at our wedding. Babe this wedding is for you." Max sighed.

"Well, my entire family is getting together tonight to have a dinner. We have one every year. That's why I was talking to my Aunt Jen. She invited me and Raegan, and said if you show up you better be ready to get a million questions from everyone. Max my family is NOT happy with our relationship at all. Their biggest anger is within the fact that our family has been on tv so much. They don't like that and they have heard soo many rumors about you and your family and they don't want me OR Raegan living with you guys, but Raegan needs you guys, and Max, I need YOU." Allison sighed.

"Ok, I'll go tonight, but I don't want Raegan to leave our side." Max agreed and Allison nodded and hugged him….

Max, Allison, and Raegan walked into her parents house and Garry and Debbie greeted them.

"Max I have been doing my best to talk you up with everyone and clear up as many false rumors as possible. But our family is full of a lot of stubborn people. One of them was the parent of one of the children who was at that rescue the other day. The one where the three heroes died and that father is angrier at you than anybody. All I can do is wish you luck." Garry sighed and Max walked into the living room where there was about twelve different adults, and twenty different kids from 15 years old and lower.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Max!" Allison announced and everyone looked up at once and they all had different faces. Some were slightly angry, others were curious and two were happy. The kids didn't pay much attention though. Allison was holding Raegan in her arms as four fully grown men walked over to Max.

"Hey, Its Max right? Come on out back, lets talk for a bit." One of the guys said. They looked like they were about two to four years older than Max, and one looked like he was about the same age as Max.

"Guys, go easy on him." Allison said worriedly and Max and the four guys walked outside in the backyard and then Max turned around and found five more men who had followed. "GUYS DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Allison shouted.

"Chill Ally, we aren't going to hurt him, at least not physically!" A loud female voice came from behind several men and then she walked over to Max.

"Aunt Jen, I mean it! Don't hurt him!" Allison shouted from behind all of the men. Aunt Jen stood in front of Max and crossed her arms.

"Ok, so Max, we have all gathered a bunch of questions for you, and I am going to ask them." Aunt Jen sighed. "Think you can handle that?"

"I guess it kinda depends on the question, but I SHOULD be able to handle it." Max answered.

"Nice answer. Now, you are in fact Thunder Man, correct?" Aunt Jen asked.

"Well, I'm not the original Thunder Man, but I have been called Thunder Man. So yes." Max replied.

"Alright, well please explain WHY you left Metroburg to become the President of Super heroes?" Aunt Jen continued.

"Because I didn't really have much of a choice and protecting Metroburg was my sisters dream, not mine." Max answered. "So I gave her a shot and she didn't do too bad."

"Next Question, why have you let my great niece stay around your family when your family has treated you like dirt?" Aunt Jen asked this and Max found it difficult to answer.

"I Uh, I um," Max wasn't fast enough for Jen.

"You clearly don't even know whats best for yourself if you allow your family to continue to manipulate you, and you allowed three heroes to die in front of about a hundred people, and you didn't even really apologize for it, and you act like your being such a great hero but you abandoned your city for fame, so why should we even allow you to care for Raegan OR our Allison?!" Jen snapped and Max snapped back at her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU HAVENT BEEN THERE! ALL YOU KNOW IS WHAT YOU HAVE SEEN ON TV! My family has been one of the best families on the face of the planet within the last few months! They have realized what they have been doing wrong and they have been supportive this whole time, and I think your forgetting that they also gave Raegan somewhere to stay when your family refused to allow us to stay! You should get your facts straight before you start insulting the very man who is doing everything in his power to not only protect his fiancé and daughter, but also the whole united states of America! I wasn't brought aware of the three heroes or the problem in Metroburg until the hero league had sent those three heroes and the heroes failed! The second I found out about it I flew strait to Metroburg and took care of it and during that whole time my sister was in the hospital because the villain league tried to kill me and got her instead, and so when I fought I was mentally unstable and didn't even give the villains a chance to surrender, but in my defense after a villain has murdered three heroes in cold blood, they don't really deserve to get the chance to surrender! And I DO know what is best for myself, granted I sometimes don't see when I'm pushing myself too far, but I do know what's best for me! Raegan and Allison are my entire world, and if it weren't for my family, Allison and Raegan probably wouldn't be in my life! SO get your facts strait before you go accusing me of things that I didn't do! All of you are judging me without even TRYING to understand me so I have to ask you, do you even care what Allison wants?! Allison and I love each other more than anything and we would never let anyone hurt Raegan! So why don't you guys try giving an effort to get to know me because you might just be surprised with the man you're going to see. Now I'm fine with answering your questions but if you're going to treat me with disrespect then you can forget about your questions." Max snapped and everyone was silent for a moment. Suddenly everyone started whispering to each other.

"EXCUSE ME!" Allison shouted and everyone turned to her. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Everyone gave her a path and she walked over to Max and handed Raegan to him.

"Listen guys!" Garry's voice came out from behind everyone and everyone turned to him. "When I saw Max, I thought the same thing you did, he DOES look like an elf, but then I realized that he gave Allison the same stare that I gave Deb when I fell in love with her. He may be tiny, but to be honest I think he could take any one of you. Hes a tiny little fighter, but hes also a mighty little fighter, and I have seen him fight for Allison AND Raegan. YOU guys have no idea how much this kid has been through, and I can guarantee that if you give him a chance, he will fight for every single one of you as well. As much as I hate admitting it, he kind of saved mine and Deb's lives too. If you ever need a favor you can ask him. Now it doesn't mean he will be able to do it, but he will try. Please, just give Max a chance. Now if he messes up, you guys can kill him after I kill him, but give him a chance."

"But if you kill him then WE cant kill him." One of the men shouted.

"Actually, I think he is some type of cat because the kid seems to have 9 lives or something. Every time he was supposed to die he just came right back. SO if he dies, he'll come back and then you guys can kill him." Garry said and Max let out a laugh and everyone nodded. Max looked up to Garry.

"Thanks Garry." Max sighed…

That night Max went to Phoebes hospital room alone. Link was there but he was asleep. Phoebe saw Max and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, its after visiting hours, how did you get in?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, please, I'm the super president of the United States of America. I can get in anywhere I want." Max added. "I'm the one who got Link permission to stay the night here. Now I understand how Super President Kickbutt seemed to know everything about everyone all the time. I've taken care of about fifty different types of cases, including one that I wanted to talk to you about." Max sighed as he sat down and Phoebe looked to him wondering what it was. "So I was talking with the Hero League about your circumstances, and they agreed with me when I told them what I decided to do. Phoebe, you are now the leader of the Hero Placement Program." Max said as he handed her a name tag and it had her name in the official lettering. Phoebe held it and smiled widely and then looked up at him.

"You mean, im not just a member, I'm the leader?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, because the leader has two jobs, one is to go through the worst of the cases and the other is to be the high council member for the hero league. You'll be helping me control my case load, but there are in fact two requirements sadly. You would have to give up school and move into my lair so you could have your own office space so you could work from home." Max replied and Phoebe thought about it.

"You mean, you're really going to let me work from home?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I think Nora is going to need a hero for advice and also if you were to move out, Nora, Billy, and Chloe would be devastated. We are having your office space built in a section of my lair and it will have a certain code to get in." Max explained and Phoebe smiled at him.

"You're the best twin brother anyone could ask for, you do realize that right?" Phoebe asked.

"And you're the best twin sister anyone could ever ask for." Max added and then Phoebe looked towards the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah im fine." Phoebe lied.

"Pheebs, somethings clearly wrong." Max replied to her lie.

"It's nothing Max." Phoebe sighed.

"Phoebe, talk to me." Max wasn't giving up on it that quick.

"Its just, I'm not sure if im up to that kind of a role Max. I don't think I have the strength to be able to help make decisions that influence that many people." Phoebe sighed and Max slightly smiled.

"Pheebs, your going to be just fine." Max reassured her.

"Hey, whats going on?" Link yawned as he woke up and Max turned to him.

"AND YOU. You forget to email me all of those files for the Dark Mayhem case so I had to go gather every single one of them on my own because I couldn't get into your computer." Max said in frustration.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I kind of forgot." Link said awkwardly as he avoided eye contact.

"Yeah you forget pretty much everything. Seriously what DO you do?" Max couldn't help but wonder.

"I uh, well, you know that woman who was manipulating you and stuff? Yeah, she kinda made sure that I was kept busy so that you couldn't do your job right." Link replied.

"LINK! Why didn't you TELL me!?" Max snapped.

"Well, I was just like you, I couldn't even SEE that she was manipulating me until you told me what she was doing." Link defended himself.

"Fine Link, but if you don't start performing better im going to have to suspend you from your job." Max added in and there was a moment of silence.

"So you and Allison are getting married in a week. Do you guys have everything ready?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, we have everything taken care of. We just finished getting it all taken care of about a week ago, why?" Max asked tiredly.

"You don't seem very excited." Link answered as he raised an eyebrow.

"You had to help me take care of all of those things, you know how much money its costed. The Hero League was kind enough to pay for the wedding but I still feel like its not really ok to spend soo much on one day. Seriously Phoebe what is it with weddings that makes girls forget about how much is in their bank accounts and their families bank accounts?" Max asked.

"Well, the truth is that most girls kind of dream about their wedding since they ever heard of what a wedding WAS. It's really the most important day in our entire lives to us. Well at least most of us feel that way." Phoebe explained. "Max you were even excited about it in the beginning."

"Yeah, but then I started adding up how much it costed. Allisons dress alone was like $14,000 and the bridesmaid gowns and tuxedos were another $8,000. The decorations were like $3000, and the cake was around $800. Everything else plus those things added up to around $28,500. It's ridiculous. You could buy a car for that amount." Max sighed.

"The real question IS, how much would you pay for Allison to marry you?" Link assumed.

"Well how much would you pay for me Link?" Phoebe snapped.

"Definitely no more than $15,000. Anything past that is ridiculous." Link sighed and Phoebe looked slightly frustrated.

"Your lucky that the wedding I have planned would only cost about $10,000 maximum." Phoebe sighed.

"I would give anything so that Allison and I could be together forever. I'm not paying for her, shes priceless, it's literally impossible." Max answered and Phoebe smiled as she looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh listen to you, expressing your feelings, being a good husband to be, acting so mature and stuff. I'm so proud to be your sister." Phoebe said as she grinned from ear to ear and Max looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Max I kind of cant believe your going to be married in a week." Link sighed. "You know, it feels like it was just yesterday when I was trying to act like a villain just to get to relate to you for Pheebs."

"I know, it feels like just yesterday when I started to date Allison." Max sighed and then he thought about it for a second. "You know I just realized something." Max said and he turned to Phoebe. "I never thanked you for getting me to go out with Allison. Allison and Raegan are pretty much the source of all the joy in my life and you're the one who basically created it."

"Well, even though I had false intensions, your welcome." Phoebe sighed.

"Alright, well, I have to go home. I'll see you guys later." Max said and then he left….

The days went by so fast that Max couldn't even figure out where they went.

It was the day of the wedding and Max walked up the stairs and found all of the guys waiting for Max.

"Hey, you guys are here early." Max sighed and everyone looked up in concern.

"Max its 3 o clock in the afternoon. Are you ok man? Your dad tried to wake you up like six times." Oyster said as he stood up.

"Where is my dad?" Max asked.

"Hes helping your mom out with the wedding. We have still been getting it ready. Allison doesn't know that you were kinda unresponsive for six hours and.." Oyster stopped and he saw that Max looked confused.

"But my phone says its only 6 AM." Max said and he picked up his phone again and looked at it and it said 3 o clock. "That's weird, five seconds ago I looked at my phone and it was 6." Max sighed.

"Maybe I can explain that for you." Max turned to see where the voice came from and he saw standing there.

" , I thought you were in jail." Max sighed.

"Oh I escaped this morning Max and I gotta admit I didn't expect you to wake up so soon, given the fact that I drained you of your energy Max. What are you gonna do about it?" said as he pointed some type of device at him.

" I am begging you please, don't do this. You have betrayed me just as much as I have betrayed you. Please, this day isn't about me, its about Allison. If you want to fight me, please just save it for a different day. Colloso if you remember anything that you and I went through, Please just don't do it today. Im begging you." Max said and Colloso dropped the device to his side and looked shocked.

"Your not going to report me to the Hero League?" Colloso asked.

"Colloso the last thing I want is for you to be in jail, and im kind of the Super President. So Im really reporting to myself in that case. But im not going to arrest you, just leave. I would let you in my wedding, but Allisons still upset with you." Max said and just looked at the ground and then he turned around and left. Max turned to Gideon, Woofgang, Link, Oyster, and Billy. Oyster grabbed his phone as it rang.

"Yeah, hes fine. No hes not sick, he just," Oyster started and Max whispered.

"Don't say anything about it. I'll talk to them about it later. Tell him im fine." Max said and Oyster just handed him the phone.

"Hey dad, I'm fine. We'll talk about it later. Yeah, see you soon. I KNOW. I have twenty minutes. I'll get done I promise. I'll see you soon." Max said and then he hung up and handed the phone to Oyster and ran off…..

Allisons father was pacing back and forth and Hank rushed over to him.

"He's ok, and hes getting ready and should be here on time." Hank sighed.

"OH thank God. I didn't think it was really like him to run." Garry sighed.

"I know. Neither did i. Luckily hes fine." Hank added.

"Ok, we can breathe now." Garry added as well.

"Yep." Hank nodded as the two of them stood there and found it hard to breath.

"Why cant you breath?" Garry asked.

"Because my son is getting married. How about you?" Hank replied.

"My baby is getting married." Garry answered the same way.

"Good we're on the same page. That's a great start to us becoming official family members." Hank gasped. Suddenly Phoebe walked out and she looked to hank worried. "hes ok. Hes gonna be here soon."

"Then why are you guys still freaking out?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

"We're not freaking out, we" Garry started and Barb and Debbie came out and saw them and looked concerned and spoke at the same time as quietly as possible.

"Is Max still asleep?" They both said and they looked at eachother and then back at their husbands.

"No hes on his way here." Hank replied.

"Then why are you freaking out Hank?" Barb wondered.

"WE'RE NOT FREAKING OUT!" Garry and Hank shouted at the same time and then they looked to each other and the sound of the doors opening came to everyone's ears and Max and the guys walked in.

"Hey, everything ready?" Max asked and suddenly a woman ran over to him.

"OH THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! COME ON!" The woman dragged Max into the next room where there were about 120 people sitting, waiting for the wedding to start and Max was dragged strait to the front of the crowd. "You only have five minutes before we are supposed to start. I took the liberty of bringing you your cards for the vows you wrote. Go over them and get ready." The woman said and then she started placing the boys beside Max. Then she ran out of the room and was gone. Max read through the cards and then gave Oyster the cards.

"Do something with those please." Max sighed and Oyster saw a trash can and walked over and threw the cards in the trash and then walked back. Max just starting thinking about things. Suddenly a lot of things came to his mind and he was starting to get a little overwhelmed with the reality that things were going to be a lot different. Allison would soon be Allison Thunderman and he would be married and they would officially be a family and everything was about to change and he wasn't sure that he could handle it all at once.

"Dude your sweating and you look like your about to pass out. Are you ok?" Oyster asked and then music started playing and Max couldn't really answer and Max just found that he couldn't look up as a thousand things went through his mind. Suddenly he felt a tug on his shoulder and he looked to his left and saw Phoebe.

"Max are you ok?" Phoebe asked. "Whats going on with you?"

"Nothing. I, um," Max stuttered and then everyone stood and Max saw everyone look towards the doorway at the end of the isle and he couldn't help but look and then he saw Allison and all of the thoughts stopped. Max found himself falling deeper in love with her by the second. He didn't care about anything but the fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Nothings wrong Phoebe." Max sighed and then Allison was in front of him and he saw her father kiss her on the cheek and move away her veil and then he sat down in the front row. Max smiled widely at her and then she looked at him in confusion.

"Hey wheres Raegan? I let her sleep in with you." Allison revealed and Max looked worried to death and he started looking around.

"Hold on, RAEGAN?!" Max yelled out to the crowd and there was no answer and just as max realized that Colloso must have taken her the door in the front opened and walked in with a tux and he was holding Raegan and Raegan was in her dress and he walked down the isle and handed her to Max and Max picked her up and looked at Colloso.

"Sorry I tried to mess things up for you buddy. But I couldn't let you get married without letting you know, I'm happy for you. There was a whole plot to ruin this day for you and take your daughter and just ruin everything but those villains are, well, I just led them strait into the jail cell that they belong in. I made an agreement with the hero league and Im just letting you know that Im sorry for the problems I have caused and I wanted to say congratulations. I'll just go now." said and then he started walking away and Max looked to Allison for her conformation and she slightly smiled and nodded .

"Colloso wait." Max said and turned back to them. "We have 1 too many bridesmaids anyways. You can walked with Raegan." Max sighed as he motioned to the line and Colloso grinned from ear to ear with genuine happiness and then he went to his place in line and Max looked to Raegan. "You ok?"

"Yeah, they didn't stand no chance against my fierceness." Raegan said as she held up her fists and Max smiled and put her down and she went to her place amongst the Bridesmaids and then Max turned to Allison and then to the priest.

"Lets do this." Max sighed…

Everyone stood there as they waited to hear the vows that max and Allison had written for eachother. Max was first.

"Allison, you and I met at school and to be quite honest we hated eachothers guts." Max started and everyone cracked up. "We talked for the first time and you insulted me by calling me a child and I still didn't like you." Allison tried to look angry but kept on smiling. "And it wasn't until my sister tricked the both of us that I realized that you and I would still probably not like eachother but we could at least try teaming up to put her in her place." Phoebe looked slightly embarrassed. "And then I screwed up and you actually told me what you thought about me. You were brutally honest and I found out that two people who could seem like they were from two completely different worlds, could actually be more similar than anything in both worlds combined." Allison got teary eyed. "Allison, you were always honest with me, and you believed in me and loved me when no one else did. You," Max got a shaky voice s his eyes filled with tears. "you changed my world completely and it sounds cheesy but you changed everything for the better. That's the truth. You gave me the most beautiful daughter on the face of the planet and you gave me a reason to want to live and fight everything that came my way. When I was in the hospital dying, you were the one who saved me without you even realizing it. You are my rock, you are everything to me, and It would make me the happiest most grateful man alive, if you would marry me today." Max finished and Allison let the tears fall down her face and at that second Max let the tears fall down his face.

"You were honest, so I am going to throw my whole vow out because first of all, I have the feeling you did the same, and secondly you just made me original speech sound weak, and I was not raised to be a whimp." Allison said strongly and Max grinned from ear to ear as he let out a laugh. "Max, when I first met you, the first thing I thought was that you were the most childish, terrible, selfish person I had ever met, and I thought you only cared about yourself, you AND your sister, only Phoebe was really good at hiding it, and you didn't even care enough to try to hide it." Max looked slightly sad as he thought about his old self. "Don't do that, you insulted me too." Allison snapped at Max as she lightly smacked him in the face and everyone was silent and Max let out several laughs and everyone else let out laughs as well. "That's better. But then, I went out on a date with you and quite literally you made my opinion of you turn from being slightly bad to me thinking that you were absolutely insane Maximus Thunderman." Allison said and Max tried to be upset but couldn't help but smile. "But after I told you the truth about how I felt about you, I thought you were going to make me feel awful, or just be rude and hurt my feelings, but you didn't, the first thing you said was kind of confusing. I told you how my parents felt that I was going through I phase with wanting to save the world and you told me that it wasn't a phase and then I chewed you out about how you and Phoebe made me sick because I thought that you and phoebe didn't care about who you hurt because you always get what you want and I thought you were going to get upset and deny it, and I would get to fight with you to a battle to the deaths so that I could show people that selfishness was not a way to act, and that it shouldn't be tolerated. Sure it was a little crazy, and then I realized how wrong I was about you when you admitted that I was right and then you apologized and when I told you that it was too late you said that we couldn't give up and I realized that you were a better person than I thought and I asked you why you cared, and you said that you understood how I felt about going through a phase when the phase was never a phase. Max, you being a villain, it wasn't a phase. You were just so confused with how your family treated you, and how your sister was always better than you that you didn't know what to do, and I am so happy that I helped you realize the truth and I want to help you for the rest of my life. We've been through so much together and I want to go through so much more, as a family. SO Max, it would make me so happy if you would marry me today." Allison finished and Max closed his eyes as tears fell down his fade and he opened them and smiled at Allison and then the priest spoke.

"Do you Max, take Allison to be your wife through sickness and in health til death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Max said as he slid the ring on Allisons finger.

"And do you Allison take Max to be your husband through sickness and in health til death do you part?" The priest added.

"I do." Allison replied as she slid the ring on Max's finger.

"Then with the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Max, you may kiss your bride." The priest said and Max pulled Allison in gently and kissed her and everyone clapped as they parted the priest spoke again.

"Will all of you stand?" The priest said and everyone did. "I proudly present to you Maximus and Allison Thunderman." Max picked Allison up and carried her out the door proudly…..

To be continued in The Thundermans Genesis Season 2


End file.
